


Seventeen – Italian Version

by Nuel



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuel/pseuds/Nuel
Summary: Brian e Justin stanno assieme da diciassette anni, beh, più o meno: sono passati diciassette anni dalla notte del loro incontro, quella in cui è nato Gus, il figlio di Brian e della sua amica Lindsey, e da allora si sono presi e lasciati più o meno regolarmente.Gus, invece, è disposto a tutto perché la sua relazione fili liscia come l'olio, ma si è appena trasferito a Pitsburgh e l'unica cosa di cui è certo è che la vita è un gran casino e questo, in sostanza, è l'unica cosa su cui padre e figlio sono d'accordo.





	1. Ci vediamo a Pittsburgh [Brian; Stella]

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata originariamente postata sul sito italiano "EFP fanfiction" nel corso del 2016.

**1**

  
**Ci vediamo a Pittsburgh**

**[Brian; Stella]**

 

L'aereo era in perfetto orario. Il solito via vai di pendolari che si spostavano assonnati e stanchi reggendo valigette ventiquattrore e bicchieri di carta che spandevano il profumo del caffè per i corridoi ampi e illuminati dalle luci al neon anche di giorno. Il linoleum del pavimento assorbiva il rumore dei passi e Brian pensò distrattamente che era un peccato non potesse fare altrettanto col brusio dei suoi pensieri.  
Gli altoparlanti diffusero la voce elettronica che annunciava l'arrivo dell'aereo navetta da New York e l'uomo si spostò lentamente verso il gate d'arrivo, assieme ad altri sconosciuti in attesa di rivedere i propri cari. Aveva voglia di fumare, ma il suo medico gli aveva categoricamente vietato di farlo, di drogarsi o di bere. Lo stronzo aveva colpito basso: o si dava una regolata o niente prescrizione per la pillolina magica.  
Le luci che annunciavano l'avvenuto atterraggio e l'inizio della discesa dei passeggeri si accesero, Brian iniziò a contare i secondi che mancavano all'uscita del primo sbarcato, poi il corridoio avrebbe cominciato a vomitare esseri umani tristi e grigi, assuefatti alle proprie vite mediocri, alle scopate frustranti, eiaculatori precoci, troie frigide che nella migliore delle ipotesi fingevano l'orgasmo e froci allineati che non glielo avrebbero fatto rizzare nemmeno se avesse avuto dieci anni di meno e una fiala di popper infilata nel naso.  
Grazie al cielo, in mezzo a quella folla capace di far rattrappire i testicoli anche al miglior scopatore di Pittsburgh, c'era un Raggio di Sole. Brian guardò tra la gente, l'espressione annoiata e la piega delle labbra che tradiva un leggero disgusto, cercando di vedere Justin comparire. Per fortuna non aveva bagagli, così non avrebbero dovuto sostare al nastro trasportatore sperando che la valigia non fosse ammaccata, contendendo la prima fila a qualche grassone nervoso e sudato.  
Finalmente riuscì a scorgerlo. Alzò a metà un braccio per attirare la sua attenzione, ma si accorse che il suo compagno stava parlando con qualcuno. Si spostò per vedere di chi si trattasse, mentre i passeggeri che li precedevano ciondolavano come morti viventi. Maledetti voli navetta per pendolari del cazzo!  
Quando la donna in tailleur blu scuro e mezzo tacco da zitella si tolse dalla sua traiettoria, Brian riuscì a vedere a chi stava sorridendo Justin: una insipida ragazzina alta e magra con uno zainetto sulle spalle, capelli scuri tagliati a carré a incorniciare un musetto acerbo. Brian sbuffò e perse immediatamente interesse. Justin salutò la ragazzina e volse lo sguardo nella sua direzione, cercandolo e trovandolo quasi subito. Quando gli sorrise, la giornata sembrò diventare un po' meno insulsa.  
Prima di salutarlo, Brian lo strinse, aspirando forte il suo profumo e baciandolo mentre la gente continuava a sciamare loro accanto. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma gli era mancato. «Hai fatto buon viaggio, Raggio di Sole?», gli chiese con voce morbida, guardandolo negli occhi azzurri che gli sorridevano.  
«Sì», rispose Justin, scoccandogli un altro rapido bacio sulle labbra. «Mi sei mancato».  
Brian sorrise in tralice: ci pensava Justin alle dichiarazioni melense. Gli fece cenno di andare, la corvette era parcheggiata al solito posto, non ci avrebbero messo molto a raggiungerla e poi sarebbero andati dritti a casa.  
«Quando arriva Gus?», gli chiese Justin, camminando al suo fianco con passo sicuro nell'aria fredda di Pittsburgh, mentre il rombo di un altro decollo, alle loro spalle, copriva ogni altro rumore.  
«Domani», rispose Brian, sbuffando. «Il che significa che domani dovrò tornare in questo cazzo di aeroporto». Aprì la portiera della macchina e si fermò un istante a guardare Justin da sopra il tettuccio. «Questo significa anche che abbiamo circa ventiquattrore per scopare dove vogliamo e come vogliamo».  
Justin sorrise e trattenne una risata, infilandosi in macchina senza rispondere. Solo dopo che Brian ebbe messo in moto e lasciato il parcheggio dell'aeroporto riprese a parlare. «A quale scuola lo iscriverai?».  
«Che cazzo ne so? Alla mia, probabilmente, se sopravvive dopo che gli avrò fatto il culo!».  
«Il tuo liceo non è il migliore della città. Hai considerato il Saint James?».  
«Pensavo che odiassi la tua vecchia scuola. E poi che cazzo significa che il liceo statale non è il migliore della città? Mi ci sono diplomato io!», precisò Brian, cercando di regolare il riscaldamento malfunzionante dell'auto d'epoca.  
«E Michael», precisò Justin, «che, francamente, non è un genio. E poi ti puoi permettere la retta di una scuola privata, e Lindsay ha sempre voluto le scuole migliori per lui».  
«E guarda come l'ha ripagata», sbottò mentre si immetteva sulla statale che li avrebbe portati in West Virginia, a casa loro.  
«Non lo trovi strano?», chiese ancora Justin, le braccia incrociate al petto, mentre guardava un po' il suo compagno che finalmente aveva vinto contro il riscaldamento dell'auto, e un po' la strada, ai cui margini si stava sciogliendo l'ultima neve. «È sempre stato uno studente nella media, si è sempre comportato bene e, all'improvviso, all'ultimo anno, si fa espellere».  
Brian tacque: l'espulsione di Gus, sebbene fosse passato quasi un mese, lo faceva ancora incazzare sul serio. Non era stato un padre presente in modo convenzionale, nella vita di suo figlio, ma aveva cercato di vederlo almeno una volta al mese, da quando Lindsey l'aveva portato in Canada.  
Quando Lindsay l'aveva chiamato per avvisarlo che loro figlio era stato espulso per aver scatenato una rissa al liceo, Brian non aveva voluto crederci. C'erano voluti un resoconto dettagliato e un fax col certificato di espulsione per fargli accettare il fatto che quel cretino di Gus aveva buttato all'aria istruzione e avvenire per fare a cazzotti nel cortile della scuola.  
Il cretino, per giunta, non aveva voluto dare alcuna spiegazione per quello che aveva fatto: si era rinchiuso in un mutismo cocciuto, esasperando il preside, prima, e le sue due madri, dopo. Qualche giorno dopo, quando sua madre aveva placato l'ira di Brian, il ragazzo aveva chiesto se “per caso”, non avrebbe potuto andare a stare da papà e concludere il liceo negli Stati Uniti.  
Brian, sul principio, non ci aveva creduto, poi aveva detto di sì: era pur sempre suo figlio ed era quasi sicuro che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto troppo averlo tra i piedi per un po'. Lindsey aveva aggiunto che, data l'età di Gus, gli avrebbe fatto bene confrontarsi con suo padre, anziché vivere in una casa di sole donne, e Brian aveva pensato che, in fondo, il ragazzo già passava l'estate a Britin, quindi non poteva essere una brutta idea, anche se, prima di rimandarlo a scuola, gli avrebbe dato una strigliata che avrebbe ricordato per tutta la vita.

*

La casa di Debbie Novotny si distingueva dalle altre della via per la porta color arancione acceso. La vernice era un po' sbiadita, ma una porta arancione resta una porta arancione. Per sicurezza, però, Stella Poirier, zainetto in spalla e trolley ammaccato al traino, controllò di nuovo l'indirizzo sul foglietto di carta che aveva tenuto in tasca per tutto il viaggio: via e numero civico coincidevano. Fece un profondo respirò e tremò un po' per il freddo, sistemò il giubbottino color prugna e suonò al campanello.  
Dopo un paio di minuti una donna dalla sfolgorante chioma rosso mogano aprì la porta. Aveva un sorriso spontaneo sul viso che rivelava un'età non più giovane e indossava una felpa fucsia che avrebbe potuto togliere la vista, se lo sguardo non fosse stato calamitato dall'eloquente scritta nera “Stanno su da sole” che spiccava proprio sul suo seno prosperoso. «Mi dispiace, tesoro, non compriamo nulla», esordì la donna, dopo averla degnata appena di uno sguardo.  
«Non sono una venditrice porta a porta», si affrettò a dire lei, tirandosi vicino il trolley ormai umido che, poco prima, si era incastrato nella porta dell'autobus che l'aveva portata fin lì dall'aeroporto. «Mi hanno detto che qui si può affittare una stanza», aggiunse scrutando la donna che si era bloccata dal chiudere la porta.  
«E chi te l'ha detto? È un bel po' di tempo che non prendo nessuno a pensione».  
«Gus Kinney. È stato lui a darmi il suo indirizzo».  
L'espressione di Debbie cambiò all'istante. «Gus? Sei una sua amica?». Scrutò la ragazza e le fece segno di avvicinarsi. Qualche fiocco di neve stava iniziando a cadere dal cielo precocemente scurito.  
La ragazza non se lo foce ripetere, si pulì gli stivaletti sullo zerbino ed entrò. «Grazie», esordì strofinandosi le mani contro le braccia. «Mi chiamo Stella», si presentò, «sono la ragazza di Gus».  
Debbie sgranò gli occhi, guardando da capo a piedi la ragazza che sosteneva il suo sguardo con gli occhi castani e un po' smarriti, poi le sorrise.  
«Beh, sei un po' mingherlina, ma non sei affatto male!», le tese la mano, «Io sono Debbie, la nonna acquisita».  
Stella arrossì e le strinse la mano, Debbie aveva una stretta forte e calorosa e la casa era calda, anche se l'arredo era quanto meno discutibile. Il profumo della cioccolata riempiva il salotto e Debbie sembrò ricordarsene in quel momento.  
«Stavo facendo la cioccolata calda. Ti va una tazza?», le chiese indicando la cucina alle proprie spalle.  
«Volentieri», le rispose Stella, grata.  
«E così, sei la ragazza di Gus…», iniziò Debbie, raggiungendo la cucina per preparare una seconda tazza. «Accomodati intanto, non restare in piedi!», le disse prima di versare la cioccolata. «Come mai stai cercando una stanza? Non stai con lui da suo padre?».  
Stella si accomodò sul divano, guardandosi attorno. «No, io… non credo nemmeno che il padre di Gus sappia di me», le rispose accettando la tazza. Il calore si propagò subito dalla ceramica alle sue mani fredde, facendola sospirare di piacere.  
«Questo è certo!», rise Debbie. «Se Brian sapesse che Gus ha la ragazza l'avrebbe detto subito a mio figlio», Debbie si sedette di fronte a Stella e bevve un sorso di cioccolata. «Mio figlio è Michael, il padre di Jenny Rebecca, la conosci?».  
Stella annuì, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra dove il sapore della cioccolata si era mischiato a quello del lucidalabbra. «No, ma Gus me ne ha parlato».  
«Ah», commentò delusa la padrona di casa.  
«JR inizierà il liceo l'anno prossimo», le disse, svelando di non frequentare la casa del ragazzo.  
«Sì, hai ragione», concesse la nonna. «Tu e Gus da quanto state assieme?», continuò a chiedere Debbie.  
«Circa sei mesi, ma non ci vediamo da due mesi e mezzo… per questo ha voluto che venissi a Pittsburgh», le disse con una nota d'ansia nella voce.  
«Oh, e come mai?».  
Debbie Novotny era un'impicciona, anche se simpatica, ma era la nonna di Gus e, se non le avesse dato la stanza, Stella si sarebbe trovata in mezzo a una strada, così la ragazza le sorrise un po' forzatamente: «Mi sono trasferita a New York», rispose nel modo più sintetico.  
«Oh, capisco», le sorrise di nuovo Debbie, bevendo un altro sorso di cioccolata. Le rughe intorno ai suoi occhi si accentuavano quando sorrideva, ma i suoi occhi erano vispi come quelli di una ragazza.  
Stella pensò che Debbie non poteva capire, ma che andava bene comunque. «Crede di potermi affittare la stanza? Non saprei dove andare, altrimenti», le disse con sincerità, e Debbie annuì.  
«Sì, se a te non dà fastidio mio marito: è un ex poliziotto e fa un sacco di domande!», rise, «Ora è a fare la spesa: domani avremo a cena mio figlio col suo compagno e loro figlio e Gus con suo padre e il suo compagno», sorrise, «wow! Domani tu e Gus vi rivedrete dopo più di due mesi!», esclamò entusiasta.  
Stella sorrise e annuì arrossendo: non aveva idea di come sarebbero andate le cose con Gus e non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito suo padre. Aveva sentito parlare spesso del signor Kinney, il rampante pubblicitario, ultimo caposaldo di una generazione di uomini gay in bilico tra la lotta e l'integrazione, ma soprattutto eterofobo convinto, e non era certa che avrebbe approvato che suo figlio la frequentasse.


	2. Sorprese del cazzo [Justin; Gus]

**2**

  
**Sorprese del cazzo**

**[Justin; Gus]**

 

La sveglia suonò strappando Justin dal sonno. Gli scuri accostati lasciavano penetrare la prima luce dell'alba e, quando aprì gli occhi, nella penombra della camera, non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Accanto a lui, Brian allungò un braccio fuori dal letto e mise fine al trillo fastidioso dello strumento di tortura. Lentamente si mossero l'uno verso l'altro, baciandosi sonnolenti, le lenzuola erano calde dei loro corpi e Justin si sentiva piacevolmente intorpidito.  
«Non ci credo ancora che mi hai scopato quasi tutta la notte», ronfò con la voce impastata, abbracciando il suo uomo e sfregando le gambe contro le sue.  
«Te l'avevo detto che ti avrei scopato per bene», gli ricordò Brian, strofinando il viso contro il cuscino. La conta dei morti, al lato del letto, parlava chiaro: i profilattici usati spiccava lattiginosi sul tappeto, a muta memoria di una notte come non ce n'erano state da tempo.  
«Vuoi che ti faccia un pompino?», chiese Justin, particolarmente affettuoso, mentre si scambiavano carezze audaci.  
«Non ho tempo, devo fare una doccia e andare a lavoro», sbuffò Brian, stirando le labbra in un'espressione infastidita, mentre la stanza iniziava a rischiararsi con l'andare dei minuti.  
«Possiamo farla assieme», suggerì Justin, languido, baciandogli una spalla.  
Brian si scostò, mettendosi a sedere, i capelli arruffati e due borse sotto gli occhi. Justin lo guardò e ricordò che quella notte incredibile era stata frutto delle pillole. «Finirei per scoparti di nuovo e arriverei tardi a lavoro», brontolò Brian, uscendo dal letto per dirigersi in bagno senza tante cerimonie.  
«Che importa!? Sei tu il capo», obiettò Justin, prima di aggiungere: «E poi, potrei scoparti io», ma Brian non si disturbò a rispondere. Aspettò qualche momento e poi, anche lui si alzò, raggiungendo il bagno per farsi la barba mentre Brian terminava la doccia. Da qualche anno, dopo l'ennesima riconciliazione, la loro routine era quella: Justin tornava a casa ogni terza settimana del mese, passavano assieme qualche giorno e poi ripartiva per New York.  
Brian non aveva più messo piede nella Grande Mela dopo che, otto anni prima, si erano lasciati per l'ennesima volta. A volte gli sembrava che l'orologio delle loro vite si fosse fermato in quel momento, che Paul non fosse nella sua da così tanto tempo, ma poi tornava a Pittsburgh, e una nuova linea sulla fronte di Brian gli ricordava che non era così.  
Brian gli arrivò alle spalle e gli baciò una guancia. «Facciamo colazione, poi devo farti vedere una cosa», disse sorridendogli dallo specchio.  
«Cosa?», chiese Justin, ma Brian si limitò a sorridere e stringergli una natica nella mano, prima di tornare in camera. Justin si infilò sotto la doccia, chiedendosi quando sarebbe arrivato il momento migliore per dirgli di Paul: erano settimane che rimandava e stava iniziando a chiedersi se avesse senso parlarne.  
Quando raggiunse la cucina, il profumo del caffè e la luce che entrava dalle grandi finestre aperte misero fine ai suoi pensieri. Brian stava facendo colazione in piedi, le chiavi dell'auto già in mano e l'agenda aperta sulla data odierna. A tre quarti della pagina era evidenziato l'orario di arrivo dell'aereo di Gus.  
«Vuoi che vada a prenderlo io?», gli propose Justin, versandosi i cereali nella tazza.  
«No, avrai da fare tra andare a trovare tua madre e tua sorella, e non dimenticarti la cena da Debbie, questa sera». Brian sbuffò, «Non so che darei per non andarci».  
«Allora non andiamoci», sorrise Justin.  
«Lo conosci Michael, non mi darebbe tregua se non cenassimo da mamma, tutti assieme, come una grande famiglia felice».  
Justin trattenne una risata: aveva l'impressione che Brian avesse fatto uno sforzo per evitare qualche epiteto poco carino, ma era sollevato dal sapere che il suo uomo potesse sempre contare sui loro amici. Da quando si era trasferito a New York, lasciando Brian da solo, Debbie l'aveva praticamente adottato, e Justin gliene era immensamente riconoscente.  
«Finisci di mangiare, che c'è una sorpresa che ti aspetta», cambiò discorso Brian, impeccabile nel suo completo grigio scuro, la cravatta color perla che spiccava sulla camicia color antracite e il soprabito di cammello da seimila dollari piegato sul braccio. Prese la ventiquattrore e lo precedette all'esterno.  
Justin rimase a guardare la sua schiena, l'ampia falcata che avrebbe riconosciuto fra mille. Anche se Brian aveva superato la metà strada tra i quaranta e i cinquanta, nonostante una vita di eccessi e i segni che il tempo aveva lasciato sul suo viso, era sempre un uomo capace di far girare la testa a chi gli stava intorno. Bevve il caffè e recuperò la giacca a vento dall'appendiabiti in ingresso, uscendo sul vialetto di casa.  
Durante la notte si era aggiunto un altro lieve strato di neve, ma la primavera era alle porte e, probabilmente, a mezzogiorno non sarebbero rimasti che i mucchietti di ghiaccio scurito dai gas di scarico, ai lati delle strade. Brian si diresse al garage e lo aprì con decisione su una BMW nuova fiammante che lasciò Justin a bocca aperta.  
«E questa?», chiese avvicinandosi all'auto dalla linea sinuosa e dalla vernice nera satinata, una due posti che difficilmente passava inosservata.  
«È tua», gli disse Brian, porgendogli le chiavi e Justin strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Mia?».  
«Gus da oggi starà qui e avrà bisogno di un mezzo di trasporto, e tu sei troppo vecchio e troppo importante, signor Taylor, per girare con un vecchio scooter». Brian gli si avvicinò, baciandolo a fior di labbra. «Consideralo un regalo anticipato per il tuo compleanno».  
«E per il mio compleanno mi regali una macchina del genere!?», chiese Justin, incredulo. «Rimarrà in garage per nove mesi all'anno!».  
Brian scrollò le spalle. «Oppure te la porti a New York e smetti di usare i mezzi pubblici».  
«Hai una vaga idea del traffico di New York?», chiese scettico, e Brian scrollò di nuovo le spalle, torcendo le labbra in una smorfia. Justin gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò con trasportò, spingendolo verso lo sportello dell'auto. «Allora dobbiamo battezzarla», ronfò contro le sue labbra, la voce bassa e sensuale, mentre gli palpeggiava l'inguine.  
«Non te l'ho dato abbastanza, stanotte?», chiese Brian di rimando, abbassando la voce con fare provocante e allusivo, prima di divorargli le labbra.  
«Auto mia, gioco mio, signor Kinney!», rispose Justin, facendo un passo indietro per afferrarlo al nodo della cravatta e spingerlo sul cofano dell'auto. Aveva imparato con la Corvette che l'abitacolo di quel genere di auto non era abbastanza spazioso per le loro effusioni, e del garage aperto, del freddo che entrava, gli importava poco, l'alta siepe di lauro schermava la vista dall'esterno e il fuoco che gli divampava nelle vene ogni volta che era con Brian lo riscaldava abbastanza da fregarsene della temperatura. La notte appena trascorsa aveva acceso i suoi sensi più che mai e, in quel momento, capì che il suo compagno non gli aveva lasciato il controllo della situazione nemmeno una volta per quel momento. Gli strattonò le mani dalla cintura e gli aprì i pantaloni, continuando a baciarlo, fino a quando non lo fece girare, premendogli una mano sulla schiena perché si abbassasse sul cofano.  
Brian a novanta, col sedere esposto e i gomiti appoggiati al cofano, la testa reclinata in avanti e le gambe nude divaricate, mentre i pantaloni di sartoria si afflosciavano intorno alle caviglie era la visione più erotica che Justin avesse mai visto; gli afferrò i fianchi, chinandosi a baciarlo e leccarlo tra le natiche, mentre gli impastava i glutei e li divaricava per farsi spazio. Lo possedette con impeto, strappandogli gemiti bassi e rochi, fino a quando le sue corde vocali non parvero infrangersi in un verso strozzato e l'orgasmo lo colse. Le mani di Justin lo strinsero, forzando la camicia chiusa a metà per risalire ad accarezzargli il petto, mentre si spingeva ancora dentro di lui, fino a godere a propria volta. Adorava dominare Brian, adorava sapere di essere l'unico da cui il suo uomo si lasciava scopare e avrebbe voluto farlo più spesso, ma raramente Brian era di quell'avviso, anche se la soluzione avrebbe potuto dare nuova linfa alla loro vita sessuale.  
Ansante, Justin impiegò qualche istante a uscire da lui e rimettersi dritto, mentre Brian, ancora boccheggiava, chino sull'auto, le ginocchia poggiate contro la targa. Si stava chiudendo la patta quando Brian si raddrizzò, lentamente, chinandosi a raccogliere i pantaloni. Sulle ginocchia aveva i lividi rossi dell'appoggio scomodo.  
«Sei un po' troppo irruente, sai?», ansimò Brian, con un mezzo sorriso incerto a tirargli verso l'alto gli angoli della bocca e, per un momento Justin temette di aver esagerato, ma poi Brian si rimise in piedi e gli tirò uno straccio, indicandogli la chiazza di sperma sulla vernice opaca dell'auto. «Adesso è battezzata». Gli sorrise e lo baciò prima di salutarlo. «A stasera», gli disse e poi si diresse al garage accanto, dove la sera prima aveva parcheggiato la sua Corvette.  
Justin respirò a fondo, chiedendosi cosa gli fosse preso.

*

Gus Kinney era piuttosto alto, per la sua età, e stava diventando davvero un bel ragazzo. Aveva gli occhi di suo padre, ma quando suo padre lo guardava come aveva fatto quel pomeriggio, non era affatto come guardarsi allo specchio: suo padre lo intimoriva come nemmeno sua madre Melanie riusciva a fare. Forse perché non lo conosceva abbastanza, ma a volte avrebbe preferito essere figlio di Justin o di zio Michael. Suo padre era incazzato nero e, da quando erano usciti dall'aeroporto gli aveva rivolto soltanto due domande: “Pensi di dirmi per quale ragione sei stato espulso?”, “No” e “Intendi tornare a scuola per diplomarti?”, “Sì”.  
Dopo due ore in completo silenzio, chiuso nell'ufficio dirigenziale della Kinnetik, Gus alzò gli occhi verdi sul signor Kinney. «Andiamo dalla nonna, stasera?», chiese con voce piatta.  
«Sì», rispose Brian, senza alzare gli occhi dai documenti che stava leggendo, conciso quanto era stato lui nel rispondergli, quel pomeriggio.  
Gus, però, sorrise, la tensione si sciolse e cominciò a contare i minuti che lo separavano dal momento in cui avrebbe rivisto Stella.

La zona in cui abitava Debbie era, fortunatamente, tranquilla o due auto come quelle parcheggiate davanti a casa sua avrebbero attirato fin troppo interesse: Brian e Justin erano arrivati più o meno nello stesso momento e Gus fu felice del sorriso aperto con cui Justin lo accolse, dopo aver fatto i conti per tutto il giorno con l'espressione impietrita di suo padre.  
Gus fremeva dalla voglia di entrare, ma non gli fu concesso se non dopo un abbraccio stritolante da parte di Debbie, agghindata, per l'occasione, come un albero di Natale.  
«Sei cresciuto ancora!», starnazzò la donna, pizzicandogli le guance.  
«Sai, Debbie, i ragazzi lo fanno», replicò Brian, acido, spingendo avanti il figlio ed entrando a salutare Carl.  
Debbie strizzò l'occhio a Gus, indicandogli col pollice il piano superiore, ma prima che potesse dirgli nulla, comparvero sulla porta Michael e Ben. «E Hunter?», chiese la donna, notando l'assenza del nipote.  
Michael le baciò la guancia e, alzando gli occhi al cielo, le rispose: «Ha litigato con Mary, meglio che non sia venuto stasera», poi individuò Brian, già in cucina, e lo raggiunse, salutando Carl e abbracciando Gus.  
«Cristo santo, che è successo stavolta?», si preoccupò subito Debbie.  
«Niente che una serata da soli non possa risolvere», la tranquillizzò Ben, baciandola sulla testa e andando a salutare gli altri. La piccola cucina di casa Horvat-Novotny si riempì di voci e di saluti, di quel calore che Gus identificava ormai da anni come tipicamente italiano.  
«Beh, allora togliamo un piatto dal tavolo. Staremo più larghi», concluse Carl, pratico. La tavola allungata per accogliere tutti era ingombra di stoviglie e sembrava che le sedie fossero incastrate l'una con l'altra, tanto erano vicine.  
«Ma… stiamo aspettando qualcun altro?», chiese Brian, contando i coperti.  
«Sì, un momento, c'è una sorpresa», fece Debbie, con un gran sorriso, avvicinandosi alla scala, «Stella! Scendi, sono arrivati!», strepitò, e Gus con pochi rapidi passi, dribblò suo padre e salì a due a due i primi gradini.  
Il rumore di passi in discesa precedette di poco la comparsa di una ragazzina alta e sottile, con un caschetto di capelli neri e una voce incerta che lo chiamò vibrando di emozione: «Gus…».  
Non appena la vide, Gus colmò la distanza tra loro, per stringerla e baciarla, dimentico di tutti. Le prese il viso tra le mani, guardandola incantato, mentre lei arrossiva, e le accarezzò i capelli, mormorando appena udibile: «Ti sta bene questo taglio», le passò le mani ai lati del viso, «e gli orecchini…», sfiorò i lobi su cui erano infilati due brillantini di plastica rossa. Le accarezzò il collo e le spalle, facendo scivolare le mani sulle braccia, coperte da una maglietta sottile, mentre lei lo guardava con gli occhi umidi di commozione.  
«E quella chi cazzo è?», berciò Brian, dal piano di sotto, infrangendo la magia, mentre Justin, Michael e Ben guardavano interdetti la scena.  
Gus la strinse ancora un attimo, rassicurandola, facendole scendere i gradini con sé, per presentarla alla sua famiglia. «Papà…», guardò suo padre che lo fissava con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto uccidere, e poi tutti gli altri, «lei è Stella, la mia ragazza».  
«Ciao», salutò Justin e, per un momento, Stella apparve confusa.  
«Buonasera», rispose. «Lei…», iniziò, ma Gus la interruppe.  
«Lui è Justin, il compagno di mio padre, e loro sono zio Michael e zio Ben», li presentò, ma lo sguardo di Stella tornò sull'uomo biondo che le sorrideva apertamente.  
«Qualcuno vuol dirmi che cazzo succede?», sbraitò Brian, le mani sui fianchi, mentre gli altri salutavano la ragazza. «Questa ragazzina… era sull'aereo da New York!», la riconobbe.  
«Papà, posso spiegarti tutto!», garantì Gus, facendo un passo avanti a Stella. Erano quasi alti uguali. «Le ho prenotato io il posto in modo che facesse il viaggio con Justin; non volevo che viaggiasse da sola».  
Dal fondo della sala si levò la bassa risata di Ben e Michael, mentre Justin sgranava gli occhi e guardava Gus con stupore.  
«E come avresti fatto a prenotare un volo da New York a Pittsburgh?», chiese Brian, con quella calma che, normalmente, precede la tempesta.  
«Con la tua carta di credito. Ho il numero», rispose Gus, candidamente, e le risate si fecero più forti, ma soprattutto, alle altre, si aggiunse quella di Justin, che scoccò uno sguardo ammiccante a Brian, ormai furente.  
«Tu… cosa!?», chiese esterrefatto al figlio, una linea profonda si era formata tra le sue sopracciglia aggrottate.  
«Le ripagherò il biglietto, signor Kinney!», si fece avanti Stella, prendendo la mano di Gus, e Brian sembrò ricordarsi della sua presenza in quel momento.  
«Niente affatto!», sbottò, «Lo ripagherà lui!», puntò il dito contro Gus, tornando a fissarlo.  
Gus annuì, sostenendo lo sguardo del padre, anche se stava sudando freddo mentre stritolava le dita di Stella nella propria mano.  
«Mi sembra che questo topino abbia preso da qualcuno», ridacchiò Debbie. «Mettiamoci a tavola, forza, altrimenti si fredda. Vi ho fatto la pasta alla marinara».  
Gus si sedette vicino a Stella e, quando i piatti furono pieni, il clima iniziò a distendersi.  
«Vivi a New York? Come vi siete conosciuti?», chiese dopo un po' Justin, coinvolgendo la ragazza che, fino a quel momento, aveva parlato sottovoce con Gus, lo sguardo alla tovaglia bianca con la stampa a fiori arancioni che Debbie tirava fuori per le occasioni speciali.  
«Mi sono trasferita a New York da un paio di mesi, prima vivevo a Toronto. Frequentavamo la stessa scuola», rispose Stella, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui, e sul viso di Brian comparve un ghigno, come se avesse iniziato a intuire qualcosa.  
«Quindi ora cosa fai? Non stai andando a scuola?», si accigliò Ben.  
«Attenta, è un professore!», la mise in guardia Michael, sporgendosi in avanti, con fare amichevole, e Stella sorrise incerta.  
«Ho lasciato la scuola. In verità, vorrei cercare lavoro qui, così potrei trasferirmi a Pittsburgh, e restare vicino a Gus…».  
«Gus deve tornare a scuola», intervenne Brian, lapidario. Stava sbocconcellando del pane o, più facilmente, lo stava solo sminuzzando.  
«Papà…», Gus cercò di prevenirlo, ma Brian gli tirò addosso un pezzetto di mollica all'aglio e guardò la ragazza con espressione severa.  
«Mio figlio deve diplomarsi, quest'anno. Non ha tempo da perdere, considerando che si è fatto espellere e quindi dovrà inserirsi in una nuova classe, mettersi in pari con i programmi e sostenere degli esami».  
Justin si sporse verso Brian, posando una mano sulla sua per rabbonirlo. «L'ho fatto anche io, e uscivo quasi tutte le sere con te».  
Brian lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma fu di nuovo Stella a prendere la parola.  
«Mi creda, signor Kinney: non volevo che Gus fosse espulso per colpa mia, e non interferirò coi suoi studi».  
«Stella!», l'ammonì Gus, scuotendo il capo per farle capire di stare zitta, ma, ormai, il danno era fatto e suo padre non perse l'occasione per indagare.  
«Per colpa tua?», chiese, un sorriso affilato sulle labbra e il tono che era diventato improvvisamente carezzevole. Brian si spostò sulla sedia, poggiando la schiena all'indietro, gli occhi da rapace fissi sulla ragazzina di suo figlio.  
Stella parve aver intuito di aver detto la cosa sbagliata o, forse, sentì la pressione di quello sguardo, si umettò le labbra delicatamente truccate col lucidalabbra rosa e posò la forchetta sul piatto, sospirando prima di rispondere: «Sì, signore. Gus è stato espulso per aver difeso me da alcuni studenti che mi avevano presa di mira», gli occhi le si inumidirono e Gus si sentì male per lei.  
«Non devi dire altro», le sussurrò, passandole una mano dietro la schiena, ma lei scosse la testa.  
«No, è giusto che la tua famiglia lo sappia», rispose lei, a voce più bassa, e Gus trattenne il fiato non sapendo quali intenzioni avesse: c'erano troppe cose che avrebbe potuto rivelare e non tutte potevano essere dette, non subito, almeno. «Sono stata aggredita da alcuni bulli e Gus mi ha salvata. Da allora, abbiamo cominciato a frequentarci e loro se la sono presa anche con lui», lo guardò, sorridendogli, e Gus si sporse a sfiorarle la labbra con un bacio lieve. Probabilmente a suo padre sarebbe venuta la nausea.  
«Erano degli omofobi del cazzo», aggiunse Gus, a quel punto, guardandola negli occhi. «Hanno preso di mira anche me perché ho due madri e non potevo lasciar perdere: l'anno prossimo anche JR andrà in quella scuola!», sbottò, voltandosi verso suo padre, andando a colpo sicuro, sapendo che Michael e Debbie avrebbero preso subito le sue difese, e sua nonna, infatti, si alzò dal posto a capotavola e andò a baciarlo sulla testa.  
«Pensavo che non ce ne fossero, in Canada», mormorò Michael, uno sguardo grato mentre lo fissava.  
«Gli idioti sono dappertutto», rispose Ben, sfiorandolo per fargli sentire la propria presenza.  
«Storiella commovente, ma perché, se le cose sono andate così, tu sei stato espulso e quei ragazzi hanno avuto soltanto un richiamo?», insistette Brian, che pareva meno colpito degli altri.  
«Perché…», incespicò Gus, «Stella era già partita e io ho attaccato briga per averli sentiti fare delle battute idiote tra di loro. Non mi stavano insultando apertamente, ma era come se lo stessero facendo».  
«‘Come se’», sottolineò Brian, un'espressione ferocemente sarcastica negli occhi che non lo perdevano di vista un secondo, mentre le labbra si tendevano nell'imitazione di un sorriso beffardo. Gus fu certo che suo padre non l'avesse bevuta, ma lui non avrebbe aggiunto altro su quell'argomento. Deglutì e sostenne il suo sguardo con cipiglio degno di un Kinney, come diceva Melanie.  
«Oh, basta, Brian! Questi ragazzi si sono appena ritrovati, non puoi lasciarli un po' in pace? Non vedi come sono carini?», intervenne Debbie, pizzicando una guancia del nipote.  
«Certo, Debbie, sono adorabili», rispose Brian a denti stretti.  
«Che lavoro stai cercando, figliola?», si intromise Carl, l'espressione sorridente, anche se gli occhi azzurri e buoni erano seri.  
«A New York faccio la cameriera. Non ho alcuna qualifica, quindi…».  
«Ma allora potresti lavorare al Diner!», si intromise di nuovo Debbie. «Sicuro! Kiki sta cercando un aiuto al ristorante dove lavoravo io. Ci posso parlare domani».  
«No, la ringrazio, ma non credo sia il caso…», pigolò Stella, improvvisamente ansiosa, ma Gus le parlò quasi sopra: «Sarebbe perfetto, nonna! Grazie!».  
Brian sogghignò e scosse la testa, e Gus fu certo che stesse per aggiungere altro, ma Ben lo precedette: «E non pensi di tornare a scuola? Prendere un diploma ti aiuterebbe a trovare un lavoro migliore».  
La voce di Ben era sempre morbida e pacata e Gus si accorse che Stella era meno tesa nel parlare con lui. «Mi piacerebbe, ma mi serve il denaro», rispose lei.  
«La tua famiglia non ti dà una mano?», chiese Michael, una nota che Gus avrebbe definito da “chioccia”, nella sua voce, e Stella abbassò lo sguardo, chiaramente in difficoltà.  
«La mia famiglia…», iniziò la ragazza, «è a Toronto… io…», guardò Gus, lui non era per nulla contento di quell'argomento, ma le strinse la mano e lei gli rivolse un sorriso incerto. «Io me ne sono andata di casa».  
La risata bassa e fredda di Brian fu l'unico suono nella stanza, fino a quando Debbie, la voce un po' malferma e l'espressione stravolta, annunciò che, per secondo, c'erano le costolette d'agnello.


	3. 'Fanculo le relazioni [Brian; Stella]

**3**

  
**‘Fanculo le relazioni**

**[Brian; Stella]**

 

Brian aveva accompagnato Michael e suo marito a casa loro e poi era tornato a Britin con il piede incollato all'acceleratore, ma, quando era arrivato, Gus era già a letto e Justin lo aspettava con un bicchiere di Jim Beam in mano.  
«Il medico ha detto che non devo più bere, fumare e drogarmi», sospirò e si lasciò cadere su una poltrona del salotto semibuio. L'unica illuminazione della sala veniva dal camino acceso, Justin si muoveva come un'ombra silenziosa, e Brian lo guardò fisso, le labbra strette in una linea dura. Forse Justin pensava che lo stesse facendo per lui, ma lo stava facendo soprattutto per se stesso, perché il sesso era la sua lingua madre, il modo in cui esprimeva quello che sentiva, quello che voleva, e il sesso era stato primo legame che li aveva uniti.  
«Allora lo bevo io», disse Justin, ondeggiando il bicchiere nella mano, per poi portarselo alle labbra.  
Brian lo guardò, intuendo il movimento del suo pomo d'Adamo andare su e giù mentre Justin vuotava il bicchiere, e sentì l'eco del gusto del bourbon sulla lingua. Tese la mano per afferrare il polso del suo compagno, attirandolo a sé: voleva baciarlo, voleva sentire il suo sapore mescolato a quello del liquore e poi voleva la sua lingua a leccargli il cazzo.  
Justin gli si sedette sulle gambe e lo baciò a lungo, Brian poteva sentire l'odore della sua eccitazione diventare più forte. Gli slacciò i pantaloni e cominciò a massaggiarlo, strappandogli sospiri carichi di desiderio. «Devo solo prendere la mia pillola magica», gli disse mordendogli il mento.  
«No», gli disse Justin, allontanando il viso dal suo di un paio di centimetri.  
«No?», chiese Brian, senza capire, la mano ancora nelle sue mutande.  
«Parliamo».  
Brian si schiarì la voce. «Non abbiamo già parlato abbastanza da Debbie?», gli chiese con tono ironico. Sospirò. «Di cosa vuoi parlare?». Aveva cercato di non far trasparire nulla, ma la sua voce tradiva la stanchezza e forse anche l'amarezza di quell'ultimo periodo.  
«Paul mi ha chiesto di sposarlo».  
Justin non aveva cercato di mediare, aveva sganciato la bomba mandandola dritta sull'obiettivo. «Ah», commentò Brian, sentendo il cuore che gli si stringeva tanto da fare male. «E tu cosa gli hai detto?». In quel momento, Brian fu felice che la stanza fosse in penombra, che le fiamme distorcessero le ombre e il suo sorriso forzato non fosse distinguibile.  
«Che amo te», rispose Justin, con voce ferma. «Che la nostra relazione non è in discussione e che io non ti lascerò né per lui né per altri».  
«E allora perché me l'hai detto, Justin?», chiese Brian, il tono più basso e la morsa intorno al cuore che non si allentava.  
«Volevo che lo sapessi». La mano di Justin risalì lungo il suo petto, coperto dalla camicia scura indossata quella mattina, gli allentò la cravatta e gli accarezzò il collo, la mandibola squadrata, risalì fino a fermare le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
«Che Paul ti ama? Lo so da anni». Brian gli allacciò le braccia intorno ai fianchi e se lo strinse al petto.  
«Allora perché mi lasci tornare da lui?», chiese Justin in un sussurro, la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Gli baciò il collo, lentamente, nulla più di una lieve carezza delle labbra. Brian sapeva che Justin aveva sempre adorato il suo collo e lui adorava la sensazione delle sue labbra che lo baciavano.  
«Perché, finché ritorni da me, so che mi ami», gli rispose sospirando di piacere. Chiuse gli occhi e rivide Paul, come lo aveva visto la prima volta, la pelle color dell'ebano e l'espressione orgogliosa.  
Era successo all'incirca otto anni prima, aveva appena concluso un contratto da venticinque milioni di dollari, dopo tre mesi di contrattazioni snervanti, col rischio di vedersi soffiare il cliente da un'altra agenzia e voleva festeggiare col suo uomo. Così aveva deciso di fare una sorpresa a Justin, si era presentato alla porta del suo appartamento di New York con una bottiglia di spumante e un paio di manette.  
_Justin aveva aperto dopo qualche minuto, accaldato, spettinato, con solo i jeans addosso e un'impagabile espressione sorpresa._  
_“Ho interrotto qualcosa, Raggio di Sole?” gli aveva chiesto entrando nel monolocale. Si era guardato attorno, avere altri uomini faceva parte del patto, della loro relazione non convenzionale, e allora aveva visto Paul._  
_“No, Brian, aspetta…”, Justin aveva provato a fermarlo prima che potesse dire qualcosa di inopportuno. C'era odore di sesso, e quel ragazzo si stava alzando dal letto sfatto, nudo e decisamente arrapante._  
_“Quello che dicono sugli uomini di colore è proprio vero”, aveva commentato: almeno ventitré centimetri e circonciso, come piaceva a lui._  
_“Justin, chi diavolo…”, aveva chiesto Paul, afferrando i pantaloni in fretta e furia._  
_“Sì, Justin, perché non ci presenti?”, aveva rimarcato Brian, sfrontato. C'era stato qualcosa nell'atteggiamento di Justin, nella sua tensione, che lo aveva spinto a voler ferire quel ragazzo._  
_“Paul, lui è Brian. Brian lui è…”._  
_“Paul”, concluse per lui. “Se vi ho interrotti, riprendete pure, io non mi formalizzo, anzi, potremmo farlo in tre, Paul”. L'aveva guardato boccheggiare e sgranare gli occhi, passandoli da lui a Justin, occhi neri, intelligenti, su un viso dal tratti forti e belli._  
_“Chi è questo… individuo, Justin?”, aveva chiesto, una voce di velluto, profonda e virile._  
_“Io sono il suo compagno, Paul. Semmai la domanda è: chi sei tu?”._  
_“Te lo avrei detto…”, aveva sentito pigolare Justin, qualche passo indietro. Non aveva battuto ciglio a quella conferma che aveva fatto cedere le spalle di Paul. Era una puntura amara, niente di più, qualcosa di già vissuto, che tornava come un reflusso gastrico, col sapore cattivo dell'acido e la gola in fiamme. Paul si era alzato in fretta, recuperando la camicia bianca da impiegato, aveva annodato malamente la cravatta e se ne era andato sbattendo la porta, tirandosi dietro una giacca scura, mentre Justin lo rincorreva. “Paul, ti prego…”._  
La voce di Justin che implorava quell'uomo di non lasciarlo tornava ancora, qualche volta, nei suoi incubi.  
«Lo sai che ti amo», gli sussurrò Justin, il senso di colpa ancora percepibile nella sua voce.  
«Sì, ma so anche che quando torni a New York e ti fai scopare da quel grosso cazzo nero, tutto quello che vuoi è sentirlo dentro ancora e ancora», sospirò. «Ma la colpa è mia: ti ho abituato a certe prestazioni che ormai, senza ricorrere alla farmacia, non riesco più a offrirti», gli disse Brian, con tono derisorio e amaro.  
«Non hai più trent'anni», gli disse Justin, cercando di consolarlo.  
«Ma tu sì», gli rispose, sapendo di ferirlo, «e anche lui, quindi, con Paul avresti la possibilità di scopare come ti piace ancora per qualche anno e poi, i vostri appetiti diminuiranno simultaneamente».  
Justin si ritrasse. «Non sto con te solo per il sesso, credevo che questo l'avessimo chiarito da anni, ormai. Io ti amo!», s'inalberò, afferrandogli la giacca.  
«Ti ho già detto che lo so, ma tu dovresti sapere come mi sento io a sapere che non posso più…», schioccò le labbra, «reggere il confronto».  
«Non puoi fermare il tempo, Brian. E comunque, anche senza aiuti chimici, sei sempre un amante eccezionale», lo lasciò e insinuò la mani sotto la giacca, ad accarezzargli il torace ancora tonico, ma Brian lo fissò truce, bloccandogli i polsi.  
«Quante… quante volte scopi, in una settimana? Quanto pensi che scopino Michael e Ben o Ted? Gli uomini della tua età hanno un fisiologico calo del desiderio, una minore resistenza, ma questo non significa nulla…».  
Brian sapeva che Justin aveva ragione, che probabilmente scopava più dei suoi amici messi assieme, ma non significava nulla, appunto: lui non era gli altri, lui era stato lo stallone dei sogni erotici di ogni maschio gay di Pittsburgh e si ritrovava, come la più patetica delle checche, a temere di invecchiare.  
Spinse Justin giù dalle gambe e lui si incastrò tra le sue ginocchia, aprendogli i pantaloni. Non aveva più veramente voglia di un pompino, ma lo voleva dannatamente. Si sedette più comodo sulla poltrona, facendo scivolare in avanti il bacino e posò una mano sulla testa di Justin. I suoi capelli erano seta tra le sue dita e Brian si abbandonò al piacere che il suo uomo sapeva dargli, pregando di riuscire a soddisfarlo anche quella notte.

*

Il Libery Diner all'ora del brunch era affollato, quindi Debbie le aveva detto di sedersi e guardare: una cameriera alta e coi capelli cotonati sgambettava portando tre piatti alla volta, col suo grembiulino rosa da bambola, e i clienti, quasi tutti uomini, la chiamavano con familiarità.  
Stella dette un'occhiata al menù: non era particolarmente vario e i prezzi erano contenuti. C'era un clima rilassato, la gente si salutava, clienti abituali per cui la tavola calda sembrava un ritrovo.  
«Ho lavorato qui per anni», le disse Debbie. Aveva gli occhi luminosi mentre salutava qualche cliente e osservava la cameriera servire con disinvoltura. «Quando Michael era piccolo si sedeva a quel tavolo laggiù per fare i compiti», le indicò il tavolo in fondo alla sala, che al momento era occupato da una coppia che parlava fitto, scambiandosi qualche bacio mentre aspettava l'arrivo delle ordinazioni. «Poi è diventato il punto di ritrovo coi suoi amici, Brian, prima di tutto, e poi Emmett e Ted e le ragazze, le madri di Gus».  
Stella sorrise al nome del ragazzo e Debbie rise. «Stamattina ho chiamato Kiki e le ho detto di te, quindi appena avrà finito di servire ai tavoli ti farà qualche domanda. Sei nervosa?».  
«Solo un po'», rispose Stella, sorridendole con calore. Le piaceva il Diner, non aveva pretese e i clienti sembrano tranquilli. Si sarebbe ambientata in fretta.  
«Eccomi, Debbie!». La cameriera col grembiule rosa e i capelli cotonati si lasciò cadere sulla panca, di fronte a loro. «Io sono Kiki, tu sei Stella, giusto? Debbie mi ha detto che cerchi lavoro come cameriera. Hai già esperienza?».  
Stella annuì e la osservò: Kiki non era giovane e il viso era truccato eccessivamente, ma non le dispiaceva. «Ho fatto la cameriera in un locale di New York», le disse.  
«New York! E che sei venuta a fare a Pittsburgh?», le chiese Kiki.  
Debbie fece un gran sorriso. «Stella è la ragazza di Gus. È venuta qui per stare con lui».  
«Gus?», chiese Kiki. «Gus Kinney? Il figlio di Brian?». Sembrava stupita e, un momento dopo, squadrò di nuovo Stella. «Oh cielo! Me lo ricordo che passava dritto sotto i tavoli e ora ha una ragazza!».  
Debbie rise, era chiaramente orgogliosa, e Stella si sentì imporporare le guance: aveva la sensazione di entrare in una storia cominciata molto prima che lei venisse al mondo, una storia bizzarra, in cui vicende d'amore si intrecciavano ad altre storie, e guardò con occhi diversi l'ambiente caldo e odoroso di cibo e di caffè dove Gus aveva camminato da bambino.  
«Se ti va, puoi fare un giorno di prova a partire da adesso e stasera vediamo come sei andata», le propose Kiki, strizzando l'occhio a Debbie.  
Stella balzò in piedi con un gran sorriso. «Subito, signora», rispose entusiasta, facendo ridere le due donne.  
«Nessun “signora”, cara, solo Kiki». La cameriera le diede un grembiule che aveva visto tempi migliori e, mentre Debbie la lasciava al suo nuovo lavoro, Stella cominciò a rassettare i tavoli, raccogliendo i piatti e buttando gli avanzi: l'ora del brunch era terminata, ma presto sarebbero arrivati i clienti dell'ora del pranzo.  
A Stella non pesava il lavoro. Aveva elargito sorrisi agli avventori che erano entrati e non aveva fatto confusione con le ordinazioni. Portava solo due piatti per volta, ma Kiki non l'aveva ripresa per questo. Aveva persino raccolto quasi dieci dollari di mancia, tra monetine e banconote da un dollaro e la giornata non era ancora finita.  
Quando, però, dalla porta della tavola calda vide entrare il signor Kinney, si sentì quasi mancare: era certa di non piacere a quell'uomo alto e imponente che, non appena la vide, sogghignò. Non la degnò di un saluto, ma andò a sedere al tavolo di altri due uomini che scherzavano tra loro da almeno mezzora.  
«Ehi, Brian! Pensavo che non saresti più arrivato!», lo apostrofò quello più basso, un tipo elegante, con l'aria del ragioniere e gli occhi dolci.  
«Sono stato trattenuto al telefono da Lindsay», Kinney si sedette e guardò verso Stella. «Ho dovuto spiegarle per quale ragione nostro figlio è stato espulso dal liceo». Parlò a voce abbastanza alta perché Stella lo sentisse e continuò a fissarla con quegli occhi da rapace che sul viso di Gus sembravano infinitamente più dolci.  
Stella si avvicinò al tavolo, le tremavano le ginocchia, ma non si sarebbe lasciata intimorire. «Desidera ordinare, signor Kinney?», gli chiese, imponendosi di sorridere.  
«Sì», rispose Brian, un ghigno sicuro e divertito, «mi piacerebbe sapere perché la madre di mio figlio non sa che Gus ha una ragazza, tanto per cominciare».  
Stella arrossì, mentre i due uomini assieme al signor Kinney la fissavano. Si sentiva minacciata da quell'uomo, come se potesse percepire la sua disapprovazione.  
«La ragazza di Gus? Ma è meraviglioso!», esordì l'altro uomo, vestito in abiti sgargianti, ma di buon gusto. Aveva lo sguardo luminoso e una voce melodiosa, e le fece un ampio sorriso, mettendo in mostra la fessura tra gli incisivi. «Io sono Emmett e lui è Ted. Si può dire che abbiamo visto Gus nascere, anche se non è proprio vero, però c'eravamo quando ha rischiato di essere circonciso…». Emmett gesticolava, mentre parlava e Stella arrossì di più. «Io sono praticamente svenuto…», ridacchiò.  
«Emmett… Emmett!», lo interruppe l'altro, Ted. «Non credo sia il caso di parlare del prepuzio di Gus». Accennò a lei, che si sentiva le guance sempre più in fiamme, e Stella gliene fu davvero grata.  
«Giusto, caro, hai ragione», rise di nuovo Emmett.  
«Portami un caffè», ordinò Brian, «forte», precisò.  
Stella notò che Emmett e Ted si erano zittiti all'istante quando il signor Kinney aveva ordinato. «Glielo porto subito», rispose lei, girando alla svelta per tornare dietro il bancone a prendere la caraffa del caffè.  
Quando Kinney se ne fu andato, tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Ted andò via con lui, rivolgendo sia a lei che a Kiki un saluto cordiale. Emmett, invece, si avvicinò, sorridendole. «Brian è un tale orso, certe volte!», le disse, «Ma non avere paura di lui, abbaia, abbaia, ma alla fine lo fa solo perché ama suo figlio».  
«Lo capisco», rispose lei, mentre ritirava due tazze dal bancone, «però credo di non stargli simpatica».  
«Diciamo che la storia dell'espulsione di Gus non gli è ancora andata giù, ma dagli tempo. Alla fine si sistemerà tutto e, se ti servisse qualcosa, Teddy e io veniamo spesso qui, d'accordo?».  
«Grazie, ma non so nemmeno se sarò assunta», si schermì lei.  
«Oh, io sono sicuro di sì: sei stata molto brava e poi…», si chinò un po' in avanti, «chi la sentirebbe Debbie, altrimenti!?». Rise, e Stella rise con lui, anche se non condivideva la sua sicurezza e, verso sera, quando il locale sembrò svuotarsi all'improvviso, prima dell'ora di cena, e Kiki ebbe un attimo di tregua, sentì di nuovo l'ansia salire.  
«Se vuoi, il lavoro è tuo», le disse la donna, l'espressione stanca e il trucco un po' sbavato.  
«Veramente?», chiese Stella, slacciandosi il grembiule.  
Kiki fece una smorfia. «No, stavo scherzando», sorrise, «certo che sì. Basta un tuo documento per il contratto, così siamo a posto con la dannata burocrazia».  
Stella si morse il labbro. Il momento che aveva temuto era arrivato. «Io…», pigolò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Non hai documenti?», le chiese Kiki, e non sembrava troppo sorpresa.  
Stella infilò una mano in tasca e tirò fuori la carta d'identità canadese, trattenendola per qualche momento al petto prima di porgergliela con gli occhi bassi.  
Kiki la prese, lesse senza fare una piega, e poi le chiese: «Gus lo sa?».  
Stella alzò gli occhi di colpo, totalmente impreparata a quella semplice domanda. «Certo».  
«E Kinney? Debbie? Loro lo sanno?».  
«No».  
Kiki le sorrise. «Hai qualcuno che ti segue, qui a Pittsburgh? In che fase sei?».  
Stella sospirò e la guardò sorpresa, con l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra. «No, qui non conosco ancora nessuno, ma a New York ho iniziato la terapia ormonale. Sto prendendo estrogeni e antiandrogeni».  
Kiki annuì. «Conosco la procedura, ci sono passata anche io. Ti posso dare qualche numero, se vuoi», le sorrise più apertamente e poi, con cipiglio, aggiunse: «Prima, però, il contratto. Non resisto un altro giorno in questo posto se qualcuno non mi aiuta!».  
Stella la seguì sentendosi più leggera e quasi dimentica che, sul documento che Kiki teneva ancora in mano, il suo nome era “Steve”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul è un personaggio originale che ho inserito nella fanfiction Homophobia (disponibile su EFP), che è da considerare un prequel di "Seventeen", essendo il racconto di quando, come e dove lui e Justin si sono conosciuti. “Homophobia” costituisce un crossover con la serie poliziesca "Law&Order S.V.U.", in cui recitò anche Gale Harold (Brian).


	4. La vita è un casino [Justin; Gus]

**4**

  
**La vita è un casino**

**[Justin; Gus]**

 

Justin non aveva sentito la sveglia. Lame di luce entravano dagli scuri accostati e la camera era troppo silenziosa, la parte del letto occupata da Brian era fredda, e Justin si rigirò tra le lenzuola, prima di mettersi a sedere. Si prese la testa tra le mani e si diede dell'idiota per la millesima volta dalla sera prima: aveva sbagliato a dire a Brian della proposta di Paul.  
Brian si era innervosito e, per quanto l'avesse lavorato sapientemente tra le gambe, non era riuscito a farlo venire. Alla fine, Brian aveva voluto che smettesse, era andato a letto e gli aveva voltato le spalle. Justin l'aveva abbracciato, premendogli il torace contro la schiena, strusciando il sesso duro tra le sue natiche, ma Brian era rimasto indifferente. Lo aveva baciato dietro al collo, aveva spinto la mano fino al suo inguine e Brian l'aveva fermato. Era duro, ma voleva punirlo.  
Justin si era girato a propria volta, arrabbiato, e si era masturbato in silenzio, ma non era riuscito a venire nemmeno lui. Aveva avuto voglia di piangere e ne aveva ancora. Ci aveva impiegato ore ad addormentarsi e gli faceva male la testa. Gettò di lato le lenzuola, con rabbia, e andò a fare la doccia.  
Aveva voglia di chiamare Paul, ma l'uomo doveva essere in ufficio da un pezzo, e lui doveva smetterla di correre da lui per ogni cazzata di Brian. Quando aveva conosciuto Paul, la loro relazione stava subendo gli urti di eventi drammatici, e Brian era diventato iperprotettivo, persino soffocante. New York non era Pittsburgh, le aggressioni non erano rare e Justin si era trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. La sua testimonianza aveva inchiodato un aggressore e l'allora aiuto vice procuratore che lo aveva preparato all'udienza era diventato una sorta di amico. Al termine del processo, erano qualcosa di più. Avevano la stessa età, amavano entrambi l'arte e si erano ritrovati a scopare senza averlo previsto. Giorno dopo giorno, settimana dopo settimana. Justin non gli aveva detto di Brian. Non perché non avesse voluto, ma perché, quando era con Paul, sembrava sempre esserci qualcosa di più importante di cui parlare.  
Se non avesse amato Brian come lo amava, non avrebbe esitato un istante a dire di sì a Paul.  
Lasciò che la doccia cancellasse il suo malumore e che lo riscaldasse, si frizionò i capelli corti e si asciugò, vestendosi e preparandosi a una giornata in casa. Prima di tutto, però, voleva controllare le pillole blu di Brian: non aveva idea se ne facesse uso regolarmente o quante ne prendesse di solito, ma sul flacone sicuramente avrebbe trovato ogni informazione e, forse, avrebbe deciso di chiamare il medico del suo compagno.  
Non lo entusiasmava l'idea di frugare nel cassetto di Brian, ma non esitò a farlo: si sedette sul letto e lo aprì. Cercò tra la marea di preservativi, sospirando, e quasi desistette: se Brian si portava le sue scopate occasionali nel loro letto, non lo voleva sapere. Le sue dita, però, sfiorarono una superficie liscia e rigida e vi si strinsero intorno con possessività: erano anni che non vedeva quella piccola scatola e, in quel momento, la tirò fuori dal cassetto, l'aprì e fissò le due fedi che Brian aveva acquistato per il loro matrimonio.  
Erano passati anni da quel giorno, dalla decisione di non sposarsi, e quando si era trovato da solo, a New York, con le giornate fredde e grigie, il cielo troppo alto e incolore, si era chiesto tante volte se non avessero sbagliato tutto. Forse non erano forti abbastanza. Erano ancora assieme, nonostante le prove a cui la vita li aveva sottoposti, ma… a volte sentiva che la vita li aveva portati lontano l'uno dall'altro e che quello stare assieme era solo la testardaggine di due uomini orgogliosi che non volevano ammettere di aver fatto un errore.  
Chiuse la scatola e ne baciò il coperchio, rimettendola al suo posto, poi chiuse il cassetto. Brian non era suo marito, non aveva diritto di impicciarsi dei suoi affari. Se avesse scelto di lasciarlo, non ci sarebbero stati avvocati, documenti, divisioni dei beni: tutto quello che si trovava lì era di Brian, macchina compresa, e tutto quello che apparteneva a lui era a New York. Sarebbe stato più complicato lasciare Paul.  
Scosse la testa, sentendo l'emicrania riaffiorare come se l'avesse invitata con quei pensieri molesti e si decise a scendere a fare colazione. Mangiare qualcosa, probabilmente, gli avrebbe fatto bene.  
Dalla cucina proveniva la voce del televisore; appena aprì, trovò Gus seduto all'isola, a mangiare cereali e guardare cartoni animati, con indosso i pantaloni del pigiama e una t-shirt sgualcita.  
«Ehi!», lo salutò, «Ti sei appena alzato?».  
«Anche tu», lo guardò Gus. Faceva male vedere gli occhi di Brian sul volto di suo figlio, perché Gus era quasi un estraneo. Non aveva importanza che avesse scelto lui il suo nome, che lo avesse tenuto tra le braccia e che avesse convinto suo padre a non rinunciare a lui, perché, se andava bene, lo vedeva due volte all'anno e non parlavano da… da tanto che nemmeno ricordava quando fosse stata l'ultima volta.  
«Pronto a tornare a scuola?», gli chiese per rompere il ghiaccio.  
Gus scrollò le spalle. «Non è la mia priorità, ma sì».  
Justin rise. «Non farti sentire da tuo padre», gli raccomandò mentre versava l'impasto per waffle sulla piastra. «L'ho già deluso abbastanza io quando non ho terminato il college».  
Gus rise in risposta e la sua risata era leggera, somigliava a quella di sua madre, e Justin si ritrovò a sorridere a propria volta. Gli sarebbe piaciuto restare per un po' in quella casa con Brian e Gus, provare a essere una famiglia come Michael e Ben con Hunter. Tolse il waffle dalla piastra e prese dal frigo la marmellata di pesche.  
Non era certo che Brian avrebbe approvato.

*

Gus provava una particolare empatia per Justin. Secondo sua madre Melanie era perché era stato lui a scegliere il suo nome, e chi dà il nome a un bambino lascia un'impronta su di lui per sempre. Si era divertito con Justin, quel giorno, si era fatto raccontare del liceo, di New York e, anche se aveva avuto l'impressione che lui non gli raccontasse tutto, il tempo era volato. Quando arrivò suo padre, il rumore delle ruote della vecchia auto che macinavano sull'ingresso passò quasi inosservato: era al telefono con Stella da quasi un'ora, sprofondato sul divano di pelle, i piedi allungati sopra un bracciolo, in direzione del camino acceso, e Justin stava preparando la cena. Le giornate avevano cominciato ad allungarsi un pochino, il cielo diventava rosa e arancione prima di iniziare a scurire.  
Suo padre entrò in casa col passo pesante e l'espressione stanca, Justin gli andò incontro appena sentì sbattere la porta; dalla cucina arrivava un profumo delizioso. Gus non si scompose, restando in sala, col cellulare all'orecchio, ad ascoltare la voce eccitata della sua ragazza che gli raccontava di quel primo giorno di lavoro. Sentì Justin invitare suo padre ad andare in cucina, mentre lui finiva la telefonata, e non si preoccupò di andare a salutare che parecchi minuti dopo, quando Stella chiuse la chiamata per andare a cena.  
«Deve scopare proprio bene la nostra Cenerentola, se non ti degni nemmeno di alzare il culo per salutare tuo padre», lo apostrofò Brian, appena entrò in cucina.  
«Brian…», lo riprese Justin, la voce morbida e le tovagliette per la cena in mano, ma suo padre continuò.  
«Sei fortunato che Debbie le abbia trovato lavoro al Diner, in mezzo a un branco di checche, perché non avrà molte occasioni di aprire le gambe con i clienti».  
«Che cazzo stai dicendo?», chiese Gus, trasecolato, restando fermo sulla porta. Capiva che suo padre fosse arrabbiato e se la prendesse con Stella per colpire lui, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettergli di parlare di lei in quei termini.  
«Che la tua ragazzina scappata di casa, a quanto pare, ti deve il lavoro, il tetto sulla testa e cos'altro? Quella mira ai tuoi soldi… pardon, ai soldi del tuo vecchio che, come avrà già notato, non sono pochi».  
«Stella non è così!», ribatté Gus, accigliandosi.  
«Ah no?», Brian rise e diede una pacca sul braccio a Justin, «Deve fare dei pompini eccezionali. Potreste fare una gara». Si protese a baciare il suo compagno, che lo guardava con espressione severa.  
«Brian, stai esagerando», lo riprese infatti Justin, ma Brian, mentre gli accarezzava il braccio, tornò a guardare Gus.  
«Vedi almeno di non metterla incinta».  
Gus arrossì di colpo, mentre il cuore gli accelerava nel petto, le mani si strinsero a pugno, lungo i suoi fianchi e gli occhi gli si infiammarono diventando incredibilmente simili a quelli di Brian quando era arrabbiato. Non aveva mai odiato qualcuno come stava odiando suo padre in quel momento.  
«Non ti permetto di parlare così di Stella!», sbottò con tono duro e risoluto, tanto che Justin lo guardò sorpreso e Brian sollevò un sopracciglio, incuriosito. Non lo avevano mai visto tanto arrabbiato e di certo non potevano immaginare quanto la sua collera fosse simile a quella del padre.  
«Il fatto che tu ti scopi qualunque cosa si muove non significa che tutti siano come te!», aggiunse Gus, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Stella e io ci amiamo, non stiamo insieme per il sesso e giusto perché tu lo sappia, lei non l'ha ancora fatto con nessuno, quindi non osare parlarne ancora come hai fatto o mi dimenticherò che sei mio padre!». Gus bruciava di rabbia a malapena contenuta, l’irruenza dei suoi diciassette anni che mordeva il freno per uscire. Fissava suo padre e Justin che lo guardavano interdetti e sperava che non dicessero nulla o non avrebbe risposto delle proprie azioni. Non era ancora in grado di sostenere quel tipo di scontro, non era ancora come suo padre, forte e sicuro, acuto e intelligente, capace di dire sempre la cosa giusta al momento giusto.  
Justin sembrava sinceramente stupito, lo guardava con gli occhi seri e le labbra chiuse in una linea morbida, come se lo stesse valutando sul serio, come se non lo stesse considerando solo un ragazzino, ma l'espressione di Brian era tutto un programma. Suo padre alzò un bicchiere e fece un brindisi verso di lui. «Allora è più furba di quanto pensassi».  
Fu troppo. Gus scattò in avanti, un pugno sollevato diretto al volto di suo padre, ma Brian non rimase ad aspettarlo. Si alzò, lo scartò e gli afferrò il braccio, rigirandolo dietro la sua schiena e poi lo immobilizzò contro il tavolo su cui Justin aveva lasciato cadere le tovagliette di plastica verde.  
«Sarà meglio che tu faccia qualcosa per questa aggressività, figliolo», gli disse torcendogli un altro po' il braccio, facendolo sibilare. «Non me ne frega un cazzo se te la scopi o no, non sono affari miei, ma finché vivi in casa mia, segui le mie regole, sono stato chiaro, ragazzino?», gli chiese con tono perentorio. «E ora ascoltami! Mi ascolti, Gus? Voglio che ti comporti come si deve, e poi voglio che termini quel cazzo di liceo», la voce di Brian era severa quanto la sua stretta e Gus annuì. «Ora, se vuoi puoi restare a cena, altrimenti te ne vai a letto e non ti fai vedere fino a domattina».  
Gus aveva gli occhi umidi per il dolore e per l'umiliazione. Suo padre gli lasciò il braccio e lo fece raddrizzare, trattenendolo il tempo necessario per verificare di non avergli fatto male. Gli massaggiò brevemente la spalla e il punto in cui l'aveva stretto e lui non osò alzare gli occhi. Strattonò il braccio dalla presa del padre e se ne andò dritto in camera propria, saltando la cena.


	5. Questione di scelte  [Brian; Justin]

**5**

  
**Questione di scelte**

**[Brian; Justin]**

 

I passi di Gus che saliva in fretta le scale risuonarono nel silenzio della casa e il suono della porta della sua camera che sbatteva fece sobbalzare Justin. Brian si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, gli occhi fissi al piano di marmo della penisola, dove le tovagliette formavano una scomposta macchia verde, simile all'occhio accigliato di un ciclope pallido. L'appetito gli era completamente passato nel momento in cui aveva realizzato di essere un pessimo padre: Gus non lo amava, non lo rispettava, forse lo temeva un po', e forse era tutto quello che si meritava.  
Justin, spento il fuoco per non bruciare la cena, gli abbracciò le spalle, stando dietro di lui, e gli baciò la testa. «Forse hai esagerato un po', ma vedrai che per domani gli sarà passata», disse con voce comprensiva, tenendolo stretto.  
«Non gli sarà passata. Lindsy e Melanie gli hanno sempre lasciato fare quello che vuole e questo è il risultato!».  
Justin lo baciò di nuovo. «Forse non ti ricordi come mi comportavo io con mio padre».  
«Tuo padre era un coglione», protestò Brian, volgendo il viso a cercare il suo sguardo.  
«Sì, ma stasera tu non sei stato molto meglio di lui», rispose Justin, sorridendogli appena.  
Brian gli scoccò un'occhiata penetrante e si alzò, andando in salotto, a versarsi del bourbon, osservando dalle ampie finestre gli ultimi riflessi dorati del sole venire inghiottiti dal buio.  
«Il medico non ti ha vietato di bere?», gli chiese Justin, che lo aveva seguito.  
«Farai la spia?», gli chiese Brian e, quando Justin scosse il capo, si versò una seconda generosa dose di liquore nel bicchiere. «Allora posso bere quanto cazzo mi pare».  
«Vorrà dire che farai a meno del mio culetto, questa notte», rispose Justin, con nonchalance, ma l'unica reazione di Brian fu serrare le labbra in una linea dura, prima di tracannare il bourbon.  
Era consapevole dello sguardo di Justin su di sé e di come lo stesse ferendo col proprio atteggiamento, ma lui non aveva mai saputo esprimere a parole i propri sentimenti e, col tempo, aveva perso anche la voglia di provarci. I sentimenti incasinavano tutto, non erano diretti e onesti come il sesso e ce n'erano troppi che erano rimasti accantonati per troppo tempo. Il tempo era una strada a senso unico, una volta rimandato di dire o di fare qualcosa, non si poteva più tornare indietro, non si sarebbe mai ripresentata l'occasione per dire o fare quello che ci si era lasciati alle spalle. Brian preferiva agire, ma, a volte, restava bloccato nello scandire dei secondi, nel timore di dire la cosa sbagliata, di non saper dare voce a quei sentimenti che non sapeva ancora gestire. Il silenzio, intanto, stava diventando pesante, così decise di infrangerlo. «Forse dovresti andare al Babylon».  
«A fare cosa?», gli chiese Justin, il tono monocorde e le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
«A scopare, a ballare». Vuotò il bicchiere. «Quello che ti pare». Volse il capo a guardarlo e colpì: «O forse dovresti tornare a New York».  
«Vuoi dire da Paul?», gli chiese Justin. Ad un certo punto, mentre diventava un uomo con le spalle larghe e i bicipiti torniti, il suo ragazzino biondo aveva smesso di essere gentile e aveva cominciato a dirgli la verità in faccia, anche se faceva male, _specialmente,_ se faceva male. «Voglio restare qui e scopare con te».  
«Beh, non puoi», gli disse Brian, riempiendosi di nuovo il bicchiere.  
«Non posso?», gli chiese Justin, avvicinandosi fino a metterglisi di fronte.  
Brian sorrise in tralice e sollevò il bicchiere. «Come vedi sto bevendo e ho la seria intenzione di continuare a farlo fino a quando non mi reggerò più in piedi, quindi non è il caso che io assuma farmaci, per questa sera. Purtroppo, ciò significa che il mio cazzo resterà a riposo dentro le mie mutande».  
«Hai un culo anche tu, però», gli rispose Justin, pacato. «Potrei scoparti, e lo sai che ti piacerebbe, quindi perché non la finisci di voler sempre tenere tutto sotto controllo e non lasci condurre il gioco a me, ogni tanto?».  
Brian rise e fece un paio di passi indietro, per sottrarsi al suo sguardo. Non aveva una risposta. Non una che potesse dare senza dimostrarsi vulnerabile, così Justin continuò. «Hai sempre fatto così, per tutto. Anche con l'appartamento di New York: hai voluto pagare tu anche se non ci volevi mettere piede».  
«Tu non eri in grado di pagare un affitto, quando ti sei trasferito».  
«Ma quando ho cominciato a vendere i miei quadri, sì. Invece c'è voluto che ci lasciassimo perché la smettessi di occuparti di me. Avevi il mutuo di questa casa, il conto per la ricostruzione del Babylon, non sei riuscito a vendere il loft…».  
«Per fortuna non l'ho venduto».  
«… e il mio appartamento. Non hai lasciato andare niente!».  
«E ora tua sorella mi paga regolarmente l'affitto e il Babylon rende ancora bene, anche se non come una volta».  
Justin scosse la testa, raggiungendolo e fronteggiandolo di nuovo. «Non puoi farti sempre carico di tutto». Lo strinse e Brian gli chiuse le braccia intorno quasi per inerzia.  
«Se lascio andare anche solo una piccola cosa…», iniziò con voce incerta, «ho paura… che poi tutte le altre mi sfuggano».  
Justin lo strinse più forte e Brian si sentì disgustato da se stesso, da quell'ammissione che aveva riversato le sue preoccupazioni sulle spalle di Justin.

*

La sera prima, quando si erano coricati in silenzio, abbracciati, Justin aveva fatto finta di addormentarsi poco dopo di Brian. Quando aveva chiuso gli occhi e rallentato il respiro, il suo uomo aveva smesso di fingere e lo aveva baciato sui capelli, lo aveva stretto piano, per non svegliarlo, e aveva continuato ad accarezzargli la schiena per quelle che gli erano sembrate ore. Si era sentito al sicuro nel suo abbraccio, ma aveva percepito anche tutta l'inquietudine di Brian. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per lui.  
Così, per prima cosa, quella mattina, gli aveva dato il buongiorno con un pompino. Sapeva che lo avrebbe apprezzato: due giorni senza scopare erano troppi anche per la versione dimessa e sconfortata di Brian. «Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa di particolare per cena?», gli chiese poi, sotto la doccia, mentre si insaponavano a vicenda.  
«Te nudo coperto di crema?», gli chiese Brian, facendolo girare e iniziando a fargli una sega, mentre si strusciava tra le sue natiche, senza scoparlo.  
Justin non aveva risposto fino a quando non era venuto tra le sue dita, contraendo i glutei intorno al vuoto. Avrebbe voluto che Brian lo scopasse, ma non aveva osato chiederglielo, col timore di farlo adombrare di nuovo. Si erano asciugati ed erano scesi a fare colazione con ancora i capelli umidi. «Parlerò con Gus», gli disse Justin, prima di baciarlo, sulla porta di casa.  
Brian inarcò un sopracciglio e lo baciò di nuovo. «Dovresti essere tu suo padre», disse, sorridendo in tralice, prima di andare via. Peccato per lui che Justin lo conoscesse troppo bene per farsi ingannare. Sapeva quanto Brian amasse suo figlio e sapeva quanto lo avesse scosso la discussione della sera precedente.  
Non dovette attendere molto prima che Gus si presentasse in cucina, i capelli per aria e il muso lungo dalla sera prima. «Ciao», lo salutò mettendogli davanti la tazza dei cereali.  
«Ciao», rispose Gus, gli occhi bassi e nessuna voglia di parlare.  
«Tuo padre è appena partito», gli disse accomodandosi di fronte a lui.  
«Lo so. Sono uscito dalla mia camera quando ho sentito la saracinesca del garage».  
«L'hai proprio fatto arrabbiare, sai?», gli disse Justin, sorridendogli.  
Gus prese a mangiare, ma Justin sentì distintamente uno “stronzo” detto a mezza voce.  
«Ti vuole molto bene e si preoccupa per te», gli disse allora, accomodandosi meglio sullo sgabello. La cucina non era forse il posto migliore di quella casa per parlare: troppe linee dritte, troppo acciaio lucido dai riflessi freddi e angoli squadrati, anche il ripiano dell'isola su cui avevano poggiato le tazze era in granito grigio, importato dal Brasile; le finiture in legno facevano in modo che la stanza non sembrasse troppo asettica, ma, in quel momento, Justin avrebbe preferito trovarsi in salotto, seduto su una comoda poltrona, con Gus sprofondato sul divano. Era così che immaginava un discorso serio tra padre e figlio, in un ambiente fatto di colori caldi e linee morbide, dove due uomini potessero affrontarsi senza minacce, senza il timore che l'affetto reciproco venisse meno.  
«Allora dovrebbe fidarsi di me… e non insultare Stella!», sbottò Gus.  
«Sei stato espulso da scuola, hai usato la sua carta di credito senza dirgli nulla e gli hai messo in casa la tua ragazza senza nemmeno dirgli che stavi frequentando qualcuno», gli fece notare Justin, sorridendo per essere riuscito a fare breccia nel ragazzo.  
«Stella sta da nonna, mica qui!», precisò Gus.  
«Casa di Debbie è anche un po' casa di Brian e, comunque, avresti prima dovuto parlargliene», insistette Justin, con calma.  
«È stata un'emergenza», disse Gus, girando il cucchiaio nella tazza e lasciandolo lì, smettendo di mangiare, i cereali che affogavano lentamente nel latte trasformandosi in un fondale appiccicoso e solido. «Tu non sai come la trattavano i suoi genitori… doveva andarsene… ma io…», alzò gli occhi su Justin e lui si sentì stringere il cuore nel riconoscere la stessa espressione smarrita che aveva avuto Brian la sera prima. «Io non potevo lasciarla partire da sola, affrontare tutto da sola!».  
Justin gli sorrise. «Sei davvero innamorato, vero?», gli chiese, sapendo già la risposta. In fondo anche lui ne aveva combinate di tutti i colori, a diciassette anni, per attirare l'attenzione di Brian.  
«Mio padre però non lo capisce… non lo accetterà mai!» si afflisse Gus, una punta di fatalismo a incrinargli la voce.  
«Devi solo dargli un po' di tempo», lo rassicurò. «Si abituerà all'idea e alla fine accetterà Stella… ma…», si morse il labbro e tacque.  
«Ma?», lo incalzò Gus.  
«Niente, lascia stare», rispose Justin, alzandosi e cominciando a sparecchiare.  
«No, hai cominciato una frase e ora devi finirla!», insistette il ragazzo.  
«E chi lo dice?», gli chiese Justin, col sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Mia madre», fu la pronta risposta di Gus e Justin immaginò che fosse decisamente da Melanie una cosa del genere.  
«D'accordo. Hai detto che tu e Stella non l'avete ancora fatto, e se lei non se la sente, va bene, non devi forzarla, ma tu?», lo guardò intensamente e gli sorrise. «Mi ricordo perfettamente com'è avere diciassette anni, Gus, perché è stato allora che ho conosciuto tuo padre e… non pensavo a molto altro, oltre al sesso».  
Gus arrossì e distolse lo sguardo. Justin si incantò a guardarlo, a immaginare come doveva essere Brian alla sua età, anche se sapeva che era stato decisamente precoce e che a diciassette anni, probabilmente, non era già più in grado di arrossire.  
«Io l'ho già fatto», borbottò Gus, a disagio, e Justin gli lasciò tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno. «Con un ragazzo», aggiunse dopo un po', risollevando lo sguardo su Justin, che lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati.  
«Con un ragazzo? Cioè… con un altro maschio?», volle essere sicuro.  
Gus annuì e sostenne il suo sguardo. La sua espressione tradiva la testardaggine e l'incertezza della sua età, il bisogno di approvazione da parte di un genitore che conosceva troppo poco, e Justin si chiese cosa avrebbe detto Brian quando l'avesse saputo. Si afflosciò sullo sgabello e gli chiese: «E ti è piaciuto?».  
«Sì», rispose Gus, senza esitazione.  
«Allora… come fai a essere sicuro che…».  
«Mi piacciono le ragazze», lo trasse d'impaccio lui. «Ho fatto alcune cose anche con loro». Arrossì un altro po' e fece spallucce.  
Justin aprì la bocca e la richiuse, indeciso su cosa dire. Poi, il pensiero di cosa avrebbe detto Brian lo mise a disagio, facendolo sentire come se fosse ancora lui l'adolescente sotto esame. «Sei attratto da uomini e donne allo stesso modo? È questo che vuoi dire?», gli chiese con tono grave.  
Gus lo guardò come se cercasse di capire i suoi pensieri e poi annuì.  
Justin si umettò le labbra e respirò a fondo. «Essere gay o etero non è una scelta. Ci sono studi recenti secondo i quali l'orientamento di una persona viene stabilito dagli epi-marcatori…».  
«Che venendo erroneamente passati alla generazione successiva possono causare l'omosessualità da padre a figlia e da madre a figlio… conosco lo studio in merito», lo interruppe Gus. «Ci sono anche studi secondo cui i figli di coppie gay hanno maggiori possibilità di essere bisessuali e secondo Freud la bisessualità è una condizione innata di ogni essere umano».  
Suo malgrado, Justin sorrise. «Hai fatto i compiti», commentò. «Sai che, se c'è una categoria che gode di ancora meno simpatie degli omosessuali è quella dei bisessuali, vero?».  
Gus si mordicchiò l'interno della guancia, la fronte aggrottata come se cercasse una risposta e poi guardò di nuovo Justin. «Io non voglio vivere a metà, rinnegare quello che sono: mi piacciono le ragazze e mi piacciono i ragazzi. Perché dovrei scegliere?». Poi, però, fece spallucce. «Avrei potuto innamorarmi di un ragazzo o di una ragazza, ma mi sono innamorato di Stella e questo chiude il discorso».  
Justin lo ascoltò col cuore gonfio: Brian non immaginava nemmeno quanto suo figlio gli somigliasse, tuttavia, Brian non sarebbe stato contento delle scelte di Gus. Istintivamente si alzò dallo sgabello e abbracciò il ragazzo. «Vuoi che parli io con tuo padre?», gli chiese, sperando che fosse una buona idea e Gus gli sorrise.  
«Lo faresti?», il suo tono era carico di speranza e di sollievo.  
«Se non vuoi farlo tu…».  
Gus scosse il capo. «Non voglio tenerglielo nascosto, ma non so nemmeno come… come parlare con lui», chinò il capo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e Justin pensò che non sapeva nemmeno lui come fare, ma avrebbe dovuto farlo prima di partire.  
«Ti serve qualcosa per la scuola? Se vuoi ti accompagno a Pittsburgh a fare acquisti e poi passiamo dal Diner per un boccone», gli propose, per alleggerire la tensione e perché doveva uscire da lì e pensare, e Gus sorrise felice.  
«Mi vesto e arrivo!». Il ragazzo corse fuori dalla cucina e i suoi passi risuonarono pesanti sulle scale. Justin avrebbe voluto che Brian la pensasse come suo figlio, che avesse voluto solo lui in tutti quegli anni. Forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente tra loro, si sarebbero risparmiati tanti problemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Questa volta mi sono spinta un po' oltre. Ricordate l'episodio in cui Justin dice che, secondo alcuni studi, l'orientamento sessuale si determina entro il sesto anno d'età? Sono passati gli anni e ci sono stati altri studi. Di seguito alcune fonti, dalla più facile alla più completa e difficile:  
> • Articolo divulgativo: https://www.blitzquotidiano.it/scienza-e-tecnologia/omosessualita-dipende-epigenetica-teoria-studio-evoluzionistico-1422818/  
> • Epigenetic theories of homosexuality: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epigenetic_theories_of_homosexualityhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epigenetic_theories_of_homosexuality  
> • Homosexuality as a Consequence of Epigenetically Canalized Sexual Development: https://www.jstor.org/stable/10.1086/668167?seq=1#page_scan_tab_contentshttps://www.jstor.org/stable/10.1086/668167?seq=1#page_scan_tab_contents
> 
> • Bisessualità innata [Freud]: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bisessualit%C3%A0_innata
> 
> • E qui c'è un'interessante teoria del professor Veronesi secondo cui, in capo a poche generazioni, l'umanità sarà prevalentemente bisessuale: https://www.corriere.it/Primo_Piano/Cronache/2007/08_Agosto/19/veronesi_bisessuali_sesso_amore.shtml


	6. Quello che siamo  [Stella; Gus]

**6**

  
**Quello che siamo**

**[Stella; Gus]**

 

Il Diner faceva orario continuato, l'odore del fritto si attaccava ai capelli delle cameriere prima ancora che le scarpe iniziassero a far loro male ai piedi e non si poteva dire che avessero il tempo di riposarsi. Verso sera, Stella stava iniziando a non poterne più, ma a breve avrebbe potuto staccare. Aveva portato fuori la spazzatura e finito di pulire l'ultimo tavolo libero quando la porta si aprì di nuovo ed Emmett entrò, avvolto in un'improbabile pelliccia ecologica arancione, rivolgendole un ampio sorriso.  
«Buona sera», lo salutò lei con un sorriso altrettanto ampio.  
«Buona sera a te, cara. Ted e Brian non sono ancora arrivati?», le chiese guardando tra i tavoli e lei guardò verso la porta come se temesse che il signor Kinney si materializzasse all'improvviso.  
«Non li ho visti, oggi», rispose.  
«Oh beh, arriveranno», concluse lui, sedendosi al solito tavolo. «Intanto, perché non mi dici come sta andando? I clienti ti trattano bene?».  
Stella sorrise e annuì. «Sì, va tutto bene. Kiki dice che me la sto cavando».  
«Bene. E con Gus? Riuscite a vedervi o suo padre vi mette i bastoni tra le ruote?», continuò l'uomo.  
«Oggi è venuto qui a pranzo, assieme al signor Taylor». Le si illuminarono gli occhi nel dirlo e si sentì una ragazzina sciocca, dal momento che il locale era pieno e avevano a malapena potuto scambiarsi un bacio a fior di labbra, ma era stata felice. «La settimana prossima, Gus tornerà al liceo. Ha detto che potrà passare tutti i giorni, dopo la scuola».  
«È meraviglioso», convenne Emmett, e gli sorridevano gli occhi mentre la guardava, come se davvero fosse felice per lei.  
In quel momento, la porta del Diner si aprì di nuovo e ne entrò Ted, cappotto grigio scuro e sciarpa color oliva. Aveva l'aria un po' corrucciata, ma appena vide l’amico sorrise. «Ciao, Emmett. Buona sera, Stella», li salutò, accomodandosi accanto all'altro.  
«E Brian?», chiese Emmett.  
«Adesso arriva», disse sbottonando il cappotto. «Justin l'ha chiamato poco fa e…», dilatò gli occhi e alzò le braccia, «credo stessero parlando di Gus, ma Brian mi ha detto di precederlo e non so cosa sia successo».  
Emmett e Stella si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata, ma l'uomo si riscosse subito e le chiese di portare loro due bicchieri d'acqua, mentre aspettavano Brian. Stella si allontanò dal tavolo, cercando comunque di capire quello che si dicevano, ma Emmett si era sporto verso Ted e i due parlavano a voce troppo bassa perché ci riuscisse.  
Passarono almeno venti minuti prima che il signor Kinney raggiungesse gli amici. Aveva un sorriso sfacciato a stendergli le labbra, che si trasformò quasi in un ghigno quando lo sguardo gli cadde su Stella. L'uomo, elegante come al solito, raggiunse con passo sicuro i due amici e si accomodò di fronte a loro, battendo le mani.  
«Cameriera», chiamò a voce alta, «una bistecca e un bicchiere di vino rosso». Batté di nuovo le mani e il suo ghigno si rivolse agli amici.  
«Non torni a casa a cenare?», chiese Emmett, e Ted gli fece eco: «Tutto a posto a casa?».  
Brian si passò una mano sul mento, continuando a sogghignare. Attese che Stella fosse a portata di voce, intenta a servire un tavolo vicino, prima di rispondere con voce chiara, per essere sicuro che sentisse quanto stava dicendo agli amici. «No, questa sera Justin e Gus vengono in città e voi, ovviamente, dovete venire con noi, quindi, chiamate anche Blake e Drew: stasera si festeggia al Babylon».  
«Al Babylon? Sono secoli che non ci vado», commentò Ted, con un sorriso, «ma perché no… cosa festeggiamo?».  
«Il ritorno a scuola di mio figlio, la sua ultima serata di follia, prima di rimettere la testa sui libri», disse Brian, guardando Stella. «Quindi, chiama tuo marito, Ted».  
Stella portò al tavolo il vino ordinato. «La sua bistecca arriva subito, signor Kinney», disse, più gentile che poté e lui la guardò particolarmente soddisfatto. A Stella non piaceva come la stava osservando, così chinò il capo, era troppo stanca per discutere. Il campanello suonò, richiamandola alla finestra della cucina, a ritirare la bistecca ordinata dal padre di Gus e lui attese che lei si riavvicinasse per riprendere a parlare. «Justin mi ha raccontato una storia molto interessante…». Brian inclinò il capo per cercare lo sguardo di Stella, mentre lei deponeva il piatto di fronte a lui. «Penso che Gus potrebbe trovare… di suo gusto… la fauna locale».  
«Al Babylon?», chiese Emmett, inarcando le sopracciglia, scoccando un'occhiata preoccupata a Stella.  
«Desiderate qualcos'altro?», chiese lei, guardando Emmett e Ted, ma evitando accuratamente il signor Kinney con quella sua espressione soddisfatta.  
«No, cara, grazie», le disse Emmett, mentre Ted scuoteva il capo. «Sentirò il mio Drowsie, nel caso abbia voglia di venire a ballare, ma prima devo tornare a casa: una regina non si presenta a una festa se non è perfettamente truccata e vestita nel modo appropriato per l'occasione!».  
Mentre Brian sogghignava, Stella si allontanò dal tavolo con una sensazione sgradevole. Emmett lasciò il locale rivolgendole un altro sguardo che lei non seppe decifrare e solo dopo che il signor Kinney e Ted se ne furono andati, riuscì ad avvicinarsi a Kiki per chiederle: «Cos'è il Babylon?».  
Kiki la guardò sgranando gli occhi. «Non sai cos'è il Babylon?», sbuffò, «Si vede proprio che sei forestiera!». Le sorrise e mandò al diavolo un cliente prima di riprendere: «È una discoteca gay, qui a Liberty Avenue. È di proprietà di Kinney… il suo parco giochi personale, se capisci cosa intendo». Le strizzò l'occhio e batté lo scontrino a un cliente che se ne stava andando.  
«Non sei mai stata in una discoteca gay, vero?», le domandò Kiki e Stella scosse il capo. «Musica, droga, maschi seminudi, sesso promiscuo… ai tempi, Kinney si è scopato mezza Pittsburgh lì dentro», sospirò platealmente, «tutta quella carne sudata… testosterone nell'aria…», sospirò di nuovo, facendosi aria con un tovagliolino di carta e poi la guardò preoccupata. «Perché mi chiedi del Babylon?».  
«Il signor Kinney… ha detto che ci porterà Gus, stasera», spiegò sentendo l'ansia aumentare.  
Kiki si sedette e la osservò con espressione seria. «Quando tu e Gus vi viete conosciuti…», si guardò attorno per essere sicura che nessuno le stesse ascoltando: l'ora di punta era terminata e c'erano pochi clienti, i più vicini erano a un paio di tavoli di distanza. «Tu avevi già fatto coming out?».  
Stella scosse la testa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Sentiva le lacrime pungerle gli occhi e il cuore le faceva male. «Io non piaccio a suo padre… vuole… dici che vuole… fargli conoscere qualcuno?».  
Kiki la guardò con commiserazione. «Brian Kinney è un gran bastardo, piccola», le rispose, per nulla confortante. «Dubito che voglia fargli conoscere qualcuno. Io penso che voglia fargli scopare qualcuno. E bada che intendo _uno qualsiasi._ La sua regola era “mai due volte con lo stesso uomo”».  
Stella era impallidita, guardava Kiki con espressione smarrita e solo dopo qualche momento le chiese: «Cosa posso fare?».  
Kiki sospirò e la squadrò dalla testa ai piedi. «Se Gus ti ama, fidati di lui».  
«Ma io non posso… suo padre…», cominciò a singhiozzare Stella. Un paio di clienti si voltarono verso di lei, ma Kiki fece loro segno di occuparsi dei fatti propri.  
«Questo è effetto degli ormoni», sbuffò Kiki, «Puoi andare al Babylon a prendertelo, ma…».  
«Ma cosa?», chiese Stella, guardandola speranzosa, mentre cercava di combattere quella tempesta di ansia e frustrazione che stava provando, che fosse causata dagli ormoni che prendeva o meno.  
«Sei minorenne, serve un tessera per entrare al club. Brian è fiscale su queste cose».  
«Allora come posso fare?», chiese Stella, sull'orlo delle lacrime, e in quel momento la soluzione entrò al Diner.  
«Kiki!», chiamò un giovane uomo, facendo girare la cameriera. Kiki strizzò l'occhio a Stella e corse a servirlo. «Mi dai del dolce al limone da portare a casa?», le chiese lui, gentile.  
«Mi dai la tua tessera del Babylon?», ribatté lei mentre preparava tre fette di dolce in una scatola di cartone.  
«Che te ne fai della mia tessera?», domandò lui, divertito.  
«Faccio da fata madrina a due giovani innamorati contrastati dalle famiglie», rispose lei, trattenendo la scatola. «Allora me la dai?».  
«Chi sono Romeo e Giulietta?», chiese il giovane, prendendo il portafogli.  
«Tuo fratello acquisito e la sua bella». Inclinò il capo indicando Stella, che assisteva alla scena con espressione confusa e gli occhi umidi. «Brian ha deciso di portare Gus sulla via della perdizione», aggiunse Kiki, mentre l'uomo si voltava a guardare Stella.  
«Sei la ragazza di Gus?», le chiese, sorridendole. Doveva avere circa trent'anni, non era particolarmente bello, ma aveva l'aria sveglia. Le porse la tessera del Babylon e Stella si avvicinò per prenderla. «Sono Hunter, il figlio di Ben e Michael», disse lui. «Mi hanno parlato di te», le strizzò l'occhio, «per quel che conta, faccio il tifo per voi».  
«Grazie», pigolò Stella, il mascara che le disegnava due scie sotto gli occhi. Pittsburgh era una piccola città e sembrava che, a Liberty Avenue, tutti si conoscessero, mentre lei era la tessera non ancora incastrata in un puzzle che veniva costruito giorno dopo giorno.  
Quando Hunter andò via, Kiki la guardò seria. «C'è ancora un problema, tesoro. Su quella tessera c'è scritto che sei un maschio».

*

Gus si guardava attorno con gli occhi sgranati: era la prima volta che metteva piede al Babylon, e che ce lo avesse portato suo padre metteva a tacere buona parte dei loro diverbi dei giorni precedenti. Se ne stava sul soppalco, assieme a lui, a Justin e ai loro amici e guardava la pista da ballo su cui un numero impressionante di ragazzi si agitava a ritmo di musica. Le orecchie gli esplodevano per il volume alto, faceva caldo e, nei primi minuti, le luci stroboscopiche gli avevano fatto girare la testa, ma si era abituato in fretta. C'era un odore acre di sudore e dolce di liquori e sostanze chimiche. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto come un tamburo, era eccitato e stordito, travolto da ogni sensazione che sembrava amplificarsi.  
«Vuoi?», suo padre lo raggiunse, porgendogli la sua birra e Gus sgranò ancora di più gli occhi, prima di sorridere e afferrare la bottiglia. Brian gli si avvicinò di più, parlandogli direttamente all'orecchio. «Ti piace quello che vedi? Puoi avere chiunque. Devi solo scegliere». Gli indicò il mare di corpi sudati e luccicanti di brillantini, di coriandoli dorati rimasti appiccicati alla pelle, e Gus respirò a fondo, guardando giù. Tutto quello poteva essere davvero suo…  
Nel turbinio di membra sottostante, lo sguardo di Gus venne calamitato da un ragazzo che attraversava la pista cercando inutilmente di evitare il contatto con gli altri. Si guardava attorno come se cercasse qualcuno, tenendosi le mani strette al petto. Era alto e magro, coi capelli scuri, bei tratti, per quel che si poteva vedere da lassù, anche se l'abbigliamento lasciava a desiderare.  
Brian scorse la folla, seguendo la direzione del suo sguardo e lo individuò. «Bel bocconcino», concordò, sogghignando, evidentemente soddisfatto, un'ombra di orgoglio, finalmente, sul suo viso.  
Gus gli allungò la bottiglia e si staccò dal parapetto. Gli parve di sentire suo padre che diceva: «Vai a prenderlo e datevi da fare», ma si stava già allontanando. Scese le scale, scansando altri ragazzi che salivano e si immerse tra la folla. Sperava di trovarlo. Sperava di sbagliarsi, ma se era…  
«Steve!», chiamò, ma la sua voce venne inghiottita dalla musica. Si fece largo spingendo e chiedendo permesso, guardandosi attorno freneticamente per rintracciarlo e, dopo un tempo che gli parve lunghissimo, finalmente lo trovò. «Steve!», chiamò di nuovo, allungando un braccio per raggiungerlo.  
Steve scattò come se quel contatto l'avesse scottato, ma si rilassò non appena riconobbe Gus. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e gli si buttò tra le braccia, cercando le sue labbra per un bacio profondo e Gus lo strinse e lo baciò, fino a quando Steve, respirando affannosamente, non si staccò da lui.

«Cosa ci fai qui?», chiese Gus, le labbra incollate al suo orecchio, per poi guardarlo: aveva tagliato i capelli, tolto gli orecchini e non c'era traccia di trucco sul suo viso. Anche il petto sembrava meno formoso del solito. Gus inghiottì a vuoto, continuando a passare una mano tra i capelli di nuovo corti della sua ragazza. Sapeva quanto Stella odiasse vestirsi da uomo, gli aveva detto tante volte quanto era stato importante, per lei, potersi vestire come una ragazza, lasciarsi crescere i capelli… e ora…  
«Ho sentito tuo padre dire che ti avrebbe portato qui… ho avuto paura…».  
Gus alzò gli occhi verso il soppalco, dove suo padre lo stava osservando con aria accigliata. Anche Stella alzò gli occhi fino a vedere Brian Kinney e la sua combriccola e si strinse di più a Gus. Justin guardava verso di loro e sollevò il pollice, mentre Emmett applaudiva al loro indirizzo, con un sorriso sulle labbra. Solo Brian non sembrava contento. Forse aveva riconosciuto Stella… Gus non voleva saperlo. «Andiamo via!», disse alla sua ragazza, prendendola per mano e trascinandola fuori da quel carnaio.  
Fuori l'aria era fredda e il cielo era scuro, coperto di nubi che facevano a malapena scorgere la luna. Gus infilò alla svelta il giubbino di pelle e si assicurò che Steve, _Stella,_ si coprisse col piumino color prugna. Camminarono tenendosi per mano fino in fondo al vicolo, prima che Stella rompesse il silenzio.  
«Dove andiamo?», gli chiese stringendoglisi al braccio, il fiato che si condensava in una nuvola davanti al suo volto.  
«Da Debbie?», propose lui, baciandole la fronte, e Stella annuì. La strada non era corta, ma nemmeno lunga, camminarono di buona lena, e, intanto, Stella gli raccontò di come Kiki e Hunter l'avevano aiutata.  
«Come fai a tornare a casa?», gli chiese la ragazza, davanti alla porta arancione della casa di Debbie e Gus scrollò le spalle.  
«Immagino, che dovrò aspettare domani».  
«Tuo padre si preoccuperà».  
«‘Fanculo mio padre!», sbottò Gus, avvicinandosi a lei e prendendola per i fianchi per baciarla con impeto. «Dormirò sul divano», le disse, costringendosi a non chiederle di farlo dormire con lei e, forse, Stella lo capì, perché scosse la testa. Gus sentì una stretta al cuore nel non vederle ondulare i capelli intorno al viso.  
«Dormi con me», pigolò lei, arrossendo sotto la luce elettrica del lampione di fronte a casa.  
«Nonna non sarebbe d'accordo, e le pareti sono sottili», le sorrise, cercando di sdrammatizzare.  
«Ho detto dormire, stupido!», sbuffò lei, tirandogli un pugno leggero sullo stomaco e Gus rise. Anche Stella rise.  
«Non so se riuscirò a tenere le mani a posto, se mi fai dormire con te», le confessò allora e, per un momento, Stella parve esitare. Si mordicchiò il labbro e si sporse a sfiorargli le labbra in un bacio lieve.  
«Correrò il rischio», decise, aprendo la porta con le chiavi che le aveva dato Debbie.  
La casa era buia e silenziosa. Debbie e Carl dovevano essere a letto da un pezzo e Stella gli fece cenno di fare piano. Salirono la scala in punta di piedi, al buio, e rimasero in silenzio fino alla camera della ragazza, quando lei accese la luce e chiuse la porta. La camera non rispecchiava i suoi gusti, ma molte delle cose che erano appartenute a Michael erano state inscatolate e quando Gus si guardò attorno, la cosa migliore su cui posare lo sguardo era sicuramente la sua ragazza.  
Si tolse il giubbino e sfilò la t-shirt nera che il sudore gli aveva incollato alla pelle, al Babylon, e aiutò Stella a sfilare il piumino, iniziando a slacciarle la camicia smanicata che le stava un po' larga, scoprendo la stretta fasciatura che le appiattiva il seno.  
«Kiki ha detto che altrimenti si sarebbe visto… anche se non mi è cresciuto tanto… di solito porto un reggiseno imbottito», disse, vergognandosi un po', mentre Gus faceva scorrere le punte delle dita sulle fasce, disegnando la linea accennata del suo seno.  
«Togliamole», le disse Gus, la voce bassa per non rischiare di svegliare Debbie e Carl.  
Stella arrossì, girandosi tenendo le braccia strette al petto. Gus le baciò il collo e iniziò a svolgere la fasciatura, mentre il respiro di lei si faceva più pesante. Le fece scorrere le mani sulle spalle e lungo la spina dorsale, le sue dita sfiorarono i fianchi che iniziavano ad assottigliarsi grazie alla terapia ormonale, la abbracciò, poggiandole il torace alla schiena e Stella tremò, mentre le mani di Gus risalivano lungo il suo torace, infilandosi sotto le sue, sfiorandole i seni piccoli. Aveva i capezzoli turgidi e Gus li sfregò delicatamente, strappandole un gemito, le mani di lei che si stringevano sulle sue. Abbassò una mano al cinturone dei jeans, slacciando il bottone che li chiudeva e fece scivolare la mano al loro interno, spingendo giù la cerniera, fino a chiudersi sul sesso duro di Stella, strappandole un grido.  
Stella si liberò dalla sua stretta e si allontanò da lui, il viso in fiamme e gli occhi lucidi. Per qualche momento trattennero entrambi il respiro, ascoltando, ma dalla camera di Debbie non proveniva nessun rumore. Stella si copriva il petto con le braccia incrociate e i suoi occhi si stavano riempiendo di lacrime.  
«Stella…», la chiamò Gus, ma lei scosse la testa e lui si fermò dal raggiungerla.  
«Io sono una ragazza!», gemette lei, trattenendo i singhiozzi.  
«Lo so…».  
Lei però scosse di nuovo la testa. «Non sai com'è! Non sai cosa provo a…», abbassò gli occhi. I pantaloni le erano un po' scesi e il rigonfiamento nei suoi slip era inequivocabile. «Non voglio farlo… non voglio che mi tocchi finché sono così».  
Gus respirò a fondo. Aveva voglia di prenderla e fare l'amore con lei. Si sedette sul letto e cercò di essere ragionevole. «Quando? Dopo che sarai stata operata? Fra quanto tempo, Stella? Siamo realisti… ci vorranno anni!».  
«Credi che non lo sappia?», gli chiese lei, senza guardarlo. «Credi che non abbia paura della vaginoplastica? Non è come farsi i buchi alle orecchie!».  
«E nel frattempo?», la interruppe Gus. «Lo so che sei una ragazza, ma hai ancora un pene tra le gambe e ce l'hai duro! Come fai a gestirlo alla mattina? Come fai pipì? Non te lo prendi in mano? Non ti tocchi quando pensi a me?», le chiese col cuore stretto. Non voleva ferirla, ma anche se aveva cercato di fare la persona matura, con Justin, la verità era che ci pensava al sesso, ci pensava continuamente. Aveva diciassette anni, in fondo.  
«Gli ormoni che prendo assopiscono la libido», mormorò lei, senza guardarlo.  
«Fantastico!», sbuffò Gus, distogliendo lo sguardo per un momento. Stella prese a singhiozzare e Gus tornò a guardarla. «Stella, ti prego…».  
«Sai di cosa ho paura?», chiese lei, avvicinandosi di un passo. «Perché sono venuta in quella discoteca, stasera?». Lo guardava intensamente, le spalle che le si alzavano e abbassavano a ogni singhiozzo. «Ho paura che, quando avrò un corpo da donna, tu non mi ami più».  
Gus aprì la bocca, sorpreso, non sapendo cosa dire se non: «No!».  
«Credevi che fossi ragazzo quando ci siamo conosciuti! Quelli da cui mi hai difesa mi chiamavano “frocio” e “finocchio”…».  
«Ti amo per come sei, Stella! Amo te, non il tuo corpo! Il tuo modo di essere, le cose che dici!», insistette lui, un groppo in gola che iniziava a rendergli difficile parlare.  
«Ma quando il mio corpo…».  
Gus, esasperato, sollevò le braccia al cielo. «Leccare una fica non può essere così diverso da succhiare un cazzo!», sbotto e, per qualche istante, Stella tacque.  
«Invece, pare di sì», disse lei, la voce ridotta a un sussurro.  
Gus deglutì a fatica. Si sentiva gli occhi gonfi e non voleva piangere. Strinse i pugni sulla coperta, sotto di sé, e respirò a fondo. «Hai presente Lucy? Quella della sezione E?».  
«Quella vacca coi capelli rossi?», chiese Stella, individuando subito la ragazza di cui Gus parlava e lui sospirò.  
«Mi ha fatto un pompino, una…».  
«Cosa? Quando?», lo interruppe lei, e il suo tono strappò a Gus una risata perché Stella era gelosa.  
Le tese un braccio, invitandola a raggiungerlo. «Vieni qui, prima di ammalarti», le disse. Si sfilò le scarpe e si sedette in mezzo al letto, e lei, guardinga, si andò a sedere vicino a lui, che la avvolse tra le braccia. Avevano entrambi la pelle fredda, ormai, ma il contatto tra i loro corpi era caldo. «Lucy la vacca me l'ha succhiato all'incirca un mese prima che ci conoscessimo», le baciò una spalla, accarezzandole le braccia. «E l'unica cosa che pensavo, mentre la guardavo in ginocchio tra le mie gambe, era che volevo svuotarmi le palle…». Stella gli schiaffeggiò un braccio, guardandolo malissimo, e lui le sorrise. «Quando penso a te e ho voglia di toccarti», le disse, «non penso che voglio svuotarmi le palle. Penso che voglio vederti godere e sapere che sono io a farti provare quelle cose».  
Stella gli si accoccolò meglio tra le braccia, aveva il viso umido e Gus le accarezzò di nuovo i capelli. «Mi dispiace che li abbia tagliati», le disse, e lo pensava veramente.  
«Ricresceranno», sospirò lei, rabbrividendo.  
«Ci mettiamo a letto?», le chiese Gus. La sua eccitazione era quasi passata e non voleva continuare quella discussione, non era sicuro di voler affrontare i problemi che li attendevano. Non a quell'ora di notte, almeno.  
Stella si scostò da lui, dandogli le spalle, sfilò le scarpe e i vecchi jeans che le aveva prestato Kiki. Tolse i calzettoni e si fermò. Gli slip che indossava non erano sexy e nemmeno troppo femminili, ma dovevano ancora contenere quell'arnese che lei non voleva. «Chiudi gli occhi», gli disse e Gus ubbidì. Sentì le molle del letto sollevarsi quando lei si alzò e dopo pochi attimi Stella gli disse che poteva riaprirli.  
Aveva spendo la luce principale, accendendo l'abat-jour sul comodino ed era di fronte a lui, nuda, con le mani a coprirle l'inguine e le guance rosse di vergogna. Lentamente tolse le mani, portandole lungo fianchi, scoprendo la folta peluria scura dell'inguine, tra cui quasi non si vedeva il sesso, stretto tra le cosce serrate per illudersi che non ci fosse.  
La luce della lampada le illuminava solo il lato destro del corpo, dalle ginocchia al seno e Gus tremò di fronte alla sua pelle chiara, l'eccitazione tornò prepotente e si preparò all'idea di non dormire quella notte. Stella salì sul letto, infilandosi sotto le coperte e Gus si chiese se avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere addosso i pantaloni, ma decise che i boxer sarebbero dovuti bastare. Tolse i jeans e si infilò a letto, accanto a lei.  
«Non voglio andare fino in fondo», sussurrò lei contro il suo torace, le mani che vagavano sulla sua pelle che si scaldava in fretta e le sue labbra che lo baciavano morbide, seguendo una linea immaginaria che l'avrebbe portata dove Lucy la vacca era già stata.  
Gus pensò che, forse, non avrebbe dormito, ma, in compenso, sarebbe morto.


	7. I figli degli altri  [Brian; Debbie]

**7**

  
**I figli degli altri**

**[Brian; Debbie]**

 

Qualche volta, litigare aveva dei vantaggi. Brian e Justin avevano litigato dall'uscita del Babylon fino al momento in cui erano entrati in casa e avevano scopato. L'adrenalina era stata meglio di qualunque pillola blu e ora il suo bellissimo compagno dormiva come un angioletto, dandogli le spalle, completamente nudo e accessibile, sotto le lenzuola, e Brian aveva tutta l'intenzione di approfittarne.  
Justin gli aveva detto di aver avuto il sospetto che Stella fosse un maschio, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con le sue proporzioni, con l'anatomia e il disegno dal vero, e che andava tutto bene, che Gus era giovane, ma aveva le idee chiare, che l'amava e che più lui si fosse messo in mezzo e più suo figlio si sarebbe intestardito, ma per lui non andava bene per niente. A suo figlio piaceva il cazzo e per Brian era stato un sollievo: avrebbe potuto insegnargli a vivere nel loro mondo, senza temere che prima o poi lo disprezzasse come ogni etero sulla terra disprezzava i froci. Se il suo ragazzo voleva farselo tagliare, erano affari suoi, ma non poteva credere che Gus avrebbe voluto infilarsi in una fica dopo aver provato qualche culo stretto; non avrebbe mai compreso come qualcuno sano di mente potesse fare una scelta simile o, forse, avrebbe potuto capirlo se non si fosse trattato di suo figlio.  
Palpeggiò con delicatezza la natica di Justin, la curva perfetta del suo sedere vellutato che sembrava fatta su misura per la sua mano e sospirò di piacere. A volte gli bastava averlo vicino per scacciare i pensieri più oscuri. Si avvicinò fino a sfiorargli la schiena col torace, era ancora presto, il cielo era buio, fuori dalle finestre, e probabilmente non aveva dormito abbastanza, ma voleva Justin, voleva perdersi dentro di lui ancora e poi lo voleva dentro di sé, voleva succhiarlo e morderlo, lasciando segni inconfondibili sulla sua pelle delicata. Gli stuzzicò l'ano, immaginandolo ancora arrossato, sentendolo dilatato e scivoloso di lubrificante, e Justin mugolò nel sonno, sporgendo il sedere verso di lui. Brian sorrise, consapevole degli appetiti del suo amante, e infilò due dita tra le sue cosce chiuse, per accarezzargli il perineo e risvegliare la sua eccitazione. Un altro mugolio di Justin e un altro movimento e Brian si ritrovò col sesso completamente eretto. Sospese le cure amorevoli al suo compagno di letto il tempo necessario per prendere un preservativo dal cassetto e infilarlo con facilità, e finalmente allineò l'inguine al culo perfetto di Justin.  
Una spinta decisa e fu dentro di lui, Justin sussultò e Brian se lo strinse al petto. «Buon giorno, Raggio di Sole», mormorò contro il suo orecchio, leccandone la conchiglia e muovendo lentamente i fianchi.  
«Brian!», gemette Justin, in estasi, sporgendo le natiche verso di lui e reclinando la testa contro la sua spalla. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e respirava a bocca aperta, e Brian gli accarezzò la gola esposta e il petto, non sapendo se erano i propri fianchi a dettare il ritmo dei gemiti di Justin o se fosse il contrario.  
Nel momento in cui Justin fu completamente sveglio, Brian cominciò a darci dentro sul serio. Adorava il modo in cui Justin inarcava la schiena, adorava nascondere il viso tra i suoi capelli mentre lo cavalcava senza freno, i loro ansimi si alzarono caldi e veloci, riempiendo la stanza, arroventando l'aria intorno a loro, quando il cellulare di Justin cominciò a suonare.  
«Non fermarti!», gli ordinò Justin, il fiato corto e i capelli che gli si incollavano sulla nuca, e Brian continuò ad affondare nel calore avvolgente del suo corpo, ma anche chi era al telefono non demorse. Il cellulare continuò a suonare. «Non fermarti, Brian!», lo implorò, il suo braccio che si muoveva rabbiosamente sotto di loro. «Sto per venire…», gli disse un momento prima che il cellulare tacesse e, due spinte dopo, l'orgasmo di Brian lo travolse.  
Brian si afflosciò contro le spalle di Justin e aggiunse la propria mano alla sua, fino a quando non sentì il fiotto caldo del suo seme colpirgli le dita, e anche Justin si lasciò scivolare sulle lenzuola. Gli baciò le spalle prima di rotolare di fianco con la sensazione strana che Justin avesse faticato a raggiungere quell'orgasmo, si tolse il profilattico e lo lasciò cadere accanto al letto. «Chissà chi era», chiese stiracchiandosi.  
«Uno scocciatore». Justin si rigirò e gattonò fino a lui, baciandolo con tenerezza. «Buongiorno», lo salutò col sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Vai a vedere chi era», gli disse Brian, schiaffeggiandogli una natica. Aveva ancora il respiro corto, ma gli piaceva la sensazione del sudore sulla pelle, dopo il sesso con lui.  
Justin recuperò il cellulare e controllò l'ultima chiamata persa. «Era Paul», disse stranito, dando le spalle a Brian.  
«Dovresti chiamarlo». La voce di Brian era così monocorde che non sarebbe stato possibile comprendere i suoi pensieri. In realtà, nemmeno lui sapeva cosa provava, in quel momento, mentre se ne stava tra le lenzuola sgualcite e umide, i postumi dell'orgasmo che gli rallentavano gradevolmente i pensieri.  
Justin non se lo fece ripetere. Si allontanò di qualche passo dal letto, lasciando che Brian osservasse la sua schiena nuda, le sue natiche arrossate, e che ascoltasse la breve conversazione. Paul rispose dopo pochi istanti.  
«Cia… cosa?… Quando?… Cos'ha detto il medico?», il tono preoccupato di Justin strappò Brian alla pace post coitale. «No… no, torno domani, Paul… mandami la lista, passo dalla farmacia prima di tornare a casa. Certo… Chiamami quando l'intervento finisce».  
Brian rimase per alcuni lunghi istanti in attesa, ma Justin non disse nulla, continuando a dargli le spalle, fino a quando non fu lui a parlare: «Paul sta bene?».  
Justin si girò, tornando a letto, l'espressione tirata, ma si sforzò di sorridere. «Sì, Paul sta bene… è Murple… la stanno operando adesso».  
«Chi cazzo è Murple?», chiese Brian, con un attimo di ritardo, accigliandosi. Justin gli si era accoccolato contro il braccio e, istintivamente, Brian ve lo aveva circondato.  
«La nostra cagnetta», rispose Justin, abbracciandogli il torace, senza notare l'espressione stravolta sul volto del suo compagno.  
«Voi… avete un cane?», chiese Brian, tra il disgustato e il ferito.  
Justin alzò il viso su di lui, gli occhi chiari velati di preoccupazione. «Sì», ribadì.  
Brian si scostò di poco, interdetto e ferito come non aveva senso che fosse. Justin aveva un cane, no, Justin e Paul avevano un cane, un qualche schifoso botolo pulcioso, probabilmente adottato da un qualche orrendo canile in cui sarebbe stato soppresso il giorno successivo e, probabilmente, giocavano alla fottuta famiglia felice con un figlio peloso. Tolse il braccio e scostò Justin, non poté farne a meno. Lui non aveva mai voluto un cane; Justin, evidentemente, sì.  
«Brian?», lo chiamò Justin con voce incerta.  
«Forse dovresti anticipare la partenza a oggi. Se Paul ti ha chiamato, significa che il vostro cane sta male, no?». Gettò le gambe fuori dal letto e si alzò.  
«Dove vai?», chiese Justin e Brian si chiese quante volte avessero ripetuto quella scena. Justin sapeva dove stava andando.  
«A fare la doccia».

La cucina era silenziosa, nessun televisore acceso, quando Justin vi giunse. Brian stava tagliando delle arance, la spina dello spremiagrumi elettrico era già infilata nella presa.  
«Lascia, faccio io», gli propose, allungando la mano per prendere il frutto, ma Brian si ritrasse.  
«Lo faccio io», replicò secco.  
«Rischi di schizzarti la camicia», gli disse Justin, esattamente un istante prima che succedesse.  
Brian imprecò tra i denti e gli diede le spalle, voltandosi verso il rubinetto, per pulire la minuscola goccia arancione sulla camicia bianca. Usò un canovaccio per bagnarla e quella parve espandersi sul tessuto. Si sarebbe dovuto cambiare, ma… non voleva fare di nuovo le scale, non voleva tornare al piano di sopra e passare davanti alla porta della camera di Gus.  
Justin cominciò a spremere le arance, una dopo l'altra. Il silenzio interrotto solo dal ronzio elettrico dello spremiagrumi diventò pesante fino a quando la voce di Justin lo incrinò come una crepa sul vetro. «Gus non è tornato, ieri notte, vero?».  
Brian sbuffò, stringendo le labbra tra loro. «Come avrebbe dovuto fare, dato che era a piedi?», rispose acido.  
«Dove credi che sia?».  
A Brian, la voce pacata di Justin non era mai parsa tanto irritante. «Vuoi ricominciare la discussione di ieri sera?», chiese, per tutta risposta.  
«Mi pare che la discussione abbia portato i suoi frutti», ammiccò Justin, per poi continuare: «Probabilmente è a casa di Debbie. Forse dovresti chiamare».  
«‘Fanculo Debbie!», gli tolse di mano la vaschetta della spremuta, bevendo direttamente dal contenitore di plastica. «Avresti dovuto dirmelo», sbottò dopo aver bevuto. «Ho fatto la figura dell'idiota!».  
Justin gli posò le mani sui fianchi, conciliante. «Non me ne hai dato il tempo», gli rispose languido, allungandosi a baciargli il collo. «E poi avevo solo dei sospetti».  
Brian poggiò sul tavolo la vaschetta e strinse Justin. «Dovresti andare a prenderlo e portarlo a casa», gli disse torvo, «se lo faccio io… non ci arriva vivo».  
«Mi ricordi mio padre quando continuava a dire “quel Brian”», rise Justin, beccandosi un'occhiataccia severa.  
«A che ora parte il tuo aereo, domani?», gli chiese Brian e Justin aggrottò la fronte, scrutando nei suoi occhi in cerca di qualcosa.  
«Alle 5:15, come sempre», gli rispose.  
«Chiama l'agenzia e fatti cambiare il biglietto. Devi partire prima».  
«Prima?», chiese Justin, interdetto, lasciando la presa sui suoi fianchi.  
«Il volo dura un'ora, e poi devi lasciare l'aeroporto… non voglio che giri mezza New York per trovare una farmacia aperta per il tuo cane». Brian schioccò la lingua contro il palato e gli sorrise sardonico. «Essere genitore comporta un sacco di responsabilità, Raggio di Sole».

*

Debbie aprì la porta dopo aver bussato più volte di quante avesse mai fatto con Michael o con Justin. Aveva sempre desiderato una figlia femmina, una ragazza graziosa e giudiziosa come Stella ed era felice di averla in casa, senza contare che sarebbe diventata della famiglia.  
Non che potesse lamentarsi: era diventata nonna comunque, anche se non vedeva Jenny Rebecca quanto avrebbe voluto, e poi c'era Hunter a cui voleva bene come se fosse davvero suo nipote, e lui e Mary prima o poi si sarebbero sposati e chissà, forse avrebbero adottato un bambino…  
«Stella!», chiamò, entrando nella camera buia, l'aria era viziata e c'era un odore… che lei conosceva bene. Premette le dita sull'interruttore senza la minima esitazione, accendendo la luce, e rimase a fissare Gus e Stella che si svegliavano di soprassalto, strizzando gli occhi e cercando il conforto del buio.  
«Nonna…», mormorò Gus, sollevandosi a sedere, sul collo e sul petto una discreta quantità di succhiotti. Si premette le lenzuola contro l'inguine, mentre Stella arrossiva furiosamente e abbassava lo sguardo, colpevole.  
«Che cazzo ci fai tu qui?», chiese Debbie, puntellando le mani sui fianchi. «Giuro che se fossi figlio mio, Gus Kinney, ti ci tirerei fuori per le orecchie, da quel letto! Ora alza le chiappe e vestiti! E tu, signorina, mi era parso di essere stata chiara quando ti ho detto le regole della casa!».  
Stella non rispose, mortificata, le lenzuola a coprirle il torace magro.  
«È colpa mia, nonna», intervenne Gus. «Ho litigato con papà, ieri sera. Non sapevo come tornare a casa».  
«Vestitevi! Ne riparliamo mentre fate colazione!». La donna se ne andò scuotendo la testa. Aveva tirato su un figlio da sola e si era fatta carico di quella testa calda di Brian. Aveva ospitato pure Justin e, per quanto avesse avuto la testa sulle spalle anche da ragazzo, lo sapeva il cielo se anche lui non le aveva dato grattacapi, ma mai nessuno si era portato qualcuno in casa per… per…  
Beh, escluso Emmett, ovviamente, ma Emmett non era più un ragazzino, era un uomo fatto.  
Gus Kinney, però, era ovviamente il degno figlio di suo padre! Non aveva più l'età per stare dietro a dei ragazzini pieni di ormoni, che ragionavano col pisello invece che con la testa. Sperava almeno che avessero preso precauzioni. Ci mancava solo che quei due concepissero la nuova generazione di nipoti sotto il suo tetto e allora chi li avrebbe sentiti Brian e Michael!? Si sarebbero messi d'accordo, come facevano sempre, e si sarebbero fomentati a vicenda, prendendosela con lei per non aver sorvegliato i ragazzi, con lei che dava la stanza di suo figlio a degli estranei… Scese lentamente le scale, le ginocchia che le dolevano a ogni gradino e si diresse in cucina. Carl stava già apparecchiando.  
«Aggiungi una tazza», disse spiccia, «Gus ha dormito qui».  
«Qui?», chiese suo marito, stupefatto. «Dove?», fece in tempo a chiedere, prima di trovare da sé la risposta e commentarla con un «Oh!».  
«Beh», riprese l'uomo, pochi minuti dopo. «Meglio qui che sul sedile posteriore di un'auto parcheggiata chissà dove», cercò di rabbonirla.  
«Mh!», brontolò Debbie, intenta a friggere le uova. «Te lo immagini Brian, se a quei due topini scappa di farlo diventare nonno?», rise suo malgrado e Carl rise con lei. «O Michael! “Hanno fatto sesso nella mia stanza!? Nel mio letto!?”», questa volta Debbie sghignazzò.  
«Sono un po' troppo giovani per diventare genitori. Vedrai che sono stati prudenti», le sorrise Carl, «dovrai aspettare un altro po' prima di avere un altro bambino da accudire». L'uomo le baciò la guancia, stringendola affettuosamente.  
«Passami il sale», gli chiese lei, e lui si affrettò a prendere la saliera.  
Quando Gus e Stella scesero, la pancetta stava soffriggendo e Carl stava leggendo il giornale, mentre Debbie si accingeva a spegnere i fornelli.  
«Forza, tutti a tavola!», disse, degnando i ragazzi appena di uno sguardo, così non colse subito l'occhiata che i due si erano scambiati.  
Gus e Stella si sedettero attorno al tavolo e fu allora, mentre impiattava uova e pancetta, che Debbie si accorse che Stella aveva tagliato i capelli. Non era truccata, non portava gli orecchini ai lobi e indossava una semplice t-shirt bianca sotto cui il suo torace sembrava più liscio del solito.  
«Che cazzo…?», cominciò la donna, poggiando la padella. Carl guardava la ragazza di sottecchi, in imbarazzo, e Gus alternava sguardi carichi d'affetto e preoccupazione tra le due.  
«Voglio scusarmi, Debbie», cominciò Stella, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, «non solo per aver tenuto Gus a dormire con me, ieri notte, ma, perché non sono stata del tutto onesta con te». Stella sospirò e guardò Gus, poi occhieggiò Carl e tornò a guardare Debbie. «Io sono una ragazza, ma… ho ancora un corpo maschile», deglutì e riprese. «Sono scappata a New York per poter iniziare la transizione, dato che i miei genitori non volevano dare il loro consenso».  
Debbie abbassò gli occhi sulla pancetta che si stava raffreddando e sulle uova un po' troppo cotte e avrebbe voluto mangiare prima che la colazione diventasse una merda, ma le era passato l'appetito. «Beh, direi che Brian non diventerà nonno tanto presto».  
«Nonna…», la chiamò Gus, ma Debbie scrollò le spalle.  
«Sta zitto e mangia!», infilzò la pancetta come se volesse dare il colpo di grazia al maiale da cui era stata affettata. «State zitti tutti e mangiate!», aggiunse un momento dopo, «Io devo pensare».  
«Non c'è niente da pensare, Debbie», le sussurrò Carl, con gentilezza, cominciando a fare colazione e incitando i ragazzi a fare altrettanto.  
«Sì che c'è!», Debbie alzò gli occhi lucidi su Stella. «Perché cazzo ti sei conciata in questa maniera?».  
Quando Gus e Stella finirono di raccontarle di Brian e del Babylon e di come fossero stati Kiki e Hunter a permettere a Stella di entrare nel locale, Debbie scosse la testa. «Brian sarà preoccupato da matti, anche se non lo ammetterà mai. Dovresti avere un po' più di fiducia in tuo padre e non nascondergli le cose».  
«Non gli ho nascosto nulla!», protestò Gus, risentito.  
«Ah no?», lo rimbeccò lei, guardando Stella.  
«Non è affar suo!», protestò il ragazzo, cocciuto come al solito.  
«Ma davvero? A casa di chi vivi, giovanotto? Chi ti paga la scuola e il cibo e le vacanze o gli abiti che ti metti? Quando avrai un lavoro tuo e una casa tua, potrai dire a tuo padre che non sono affari suoi», sbottò Debbie, «e anche in quel caso tuo padre continuerà a preoccuparsi per te, anche se non te lo dirà», poi si rivolse a Stella, «e lo stesso vale per i tuoi genitori. Dovresti far sapere loro che stai bene, quanto meno».  
Stella deglutì, distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo. «A loro non importa niente di me. Loro vogliono che io sia Steve, ma io sono Stella e se loro non lo capiscono io… io non gli permetterò di rovinarmi la vita».  
«Ascolta, tesoro, che ti piaccia o no, loro sono i tuoi genitori e ti vogliono bene perché, che a loro piaccia o no, sei loro figlia, e prima o poi lo accetteranno. Se gli avessi dato più tempo, forse…».  
«Più tempo!?», la interruppe Stella, con la voce più alta di un'ottava, «così che mi si formasse del tutto il pomo d'Adamo e mi spuntasse la barba?», gli occhi le si inumidirono e Debbie rimase interdetta per un momento.  
«Sarà un procedimento lungo, pulcina», le disse con calma. «Dovrai imparare la pazienza e la sopportazione».  
«Lo sappiamo», rispose Gus, per lei.  
Quando suonò il campanello, Carl si alzò con uno scatto particolarmente agile, per un uomo della sua età. «Vado io», disse a tutti e a nessuno in particolare, e Debbie sorrise, inclinando un po' la testa. «Si è abituato persino lui», strizzò l'occhio a Stella e si volse verso l'ingresso quando sentì la voce di Justin.  
«Ciao, Debbie. Ciao, ragazzi», Justin venne avanti, un sorriso un po' tirato sulle labbra.  
«Vuoi fare colazione, topino?», gli chiese Debbie, già pronta a riaccendere i fornelli, mentre i ragazzi salutavano.  
«Ho già fatto colazione, Debbie, grazie. Sono passato a prendere Gus. Immaginavo fosse qui», gli si allargò il sorriso sulle labbra guardando Gus e Stella vicini.  
«Papà è tanto arrabbiato?», gli chiese Gus con un tono ansioso che la diceva lunga su quanto non ritenesse faccende del padre quello che combinava.  
«Gli passerà, ma per le prossime tre settimane dovrai gestirlo tu perché io non ci sarò, quindi evita altri colpi di testa».  
«Sì, topino, diglielo anche tu!», gli diede manforte Debbie, facendolo sorridere di nuovo. «E adesso tu, Stella, vai a farti bella, su! Non puoi mica farti vedere a lavoro con gli occhi rossi e vestita così!».  
Stella le fece un gran sorriso e cercò lo sguardo di Carl per essere sicura che fosse tutto a posto anche con lui. Pigolò un «Grazie» e si alzò da tavola per correre al piano di sopra.  
«Papà ha capito?», chiese Gus, a quel punto, e Justin annuì. Gus sospirò e si afflosciò sulla sedia. «Come… come gli faccio accettare _questo?»._  
«Che suo figlio è bisessuale o che la ragazza di suo figlio è transessuale?», gli chiese Justin, fin troppo serio.  
«Che vuol dire “come glielo fai accettare”?», si intromise di nuovo Debbie, «tu sei tu e basta e Stella è Stella e basta. Vi amate e questo è tutto!».  
Justin e Gus sorrisero alle sue parole, e Gus si alzò ad abbracciarla. «Vado a prendere la giacca», disse poi a Justin, dirigendosi al piano superiore.  
«Brian la prenderà male, vero?», chiese Debbie, quando il ragazzo non fu a portata d'orecchio, e Justin scrollò le spalle.  
«Gus è cresciuto, Debbie. Anche Brian deve accettarlo».  
«Però, ammetti che sono un po' tanti cambiamenti, tutti in una volta», gli fece Debbie e Justin annuì mesto. «Che succede, _a te?»,_ gli chiese allora.  
«Brian e io… No, lascia stare», scrollò le spalle lui, sorridendo per forza.  
«Eh no che non lascio stare! Quell'idiota di Brian ha detto o fatto qualcosa che…».  
«No», la interruppe subito lui. «No, Debbie, davvero. Brian è sempre Brian, tutto qui».  
«E non è per questo che lo ami? Perché è Brian, nonostante tutto?», gli sorrise lei, materna, facendolo sedere a tavola. «Ho pensato tante volte che tra di voi non sarebbe durata, che, prima o poi, tu ti saresti stancato di perdonarlo sempre o che lui avrebbe fatto qualcosa di stupido per allontanarti, e invece no. Nonostante tutto voi due state ancora assieme e io non posso credere che, dopo tanto tempo, ci possano essere problemi che non siete in grado di superare, assieme».  
Justin sorrise e annuì. «Grazie, Debbie», le disse, ricevendo un buffetto come quando era appena un ragazzo.  
Gus li raggiunse di nuovo, la giacca in pelle lasciata aperta sul torace sottile. «Possiamo andare», disse, e Justin si alzò dalla sedia, lasciando Debbie e Carl nella loro cucina, a trovare le forze per affrontare tutto un'altra volta, perché anche se non li aveva messi al mondo lei, quei ragazzi, per Debbie erano figli suoi, tutti, nessuno escluso, con buona pace di Arthur Miller.


	8. Rischi calcolati  [Brian; Justin]

**8**

  
**Rischi calcolati**

**[Brian; Justin]**

 

Ci aveva rimuginato per tutta la notte, mentre si rigirava nel letto fastidiosamente vuoto e, alla fine aveva fatto organizzare tutto da Cynthia; la sua efficientissima segretaria era rimasta basita per un istante, poi aveva girato i tacchi ed era tornata alla propria scrivania. Brian, a volte, si stupiva di come riuscisse ancora a correre sui tacchi alti e sottili, nonostante avesse preso qualche chilo, tutto concentrato sul culo. Lei non sembrava accorgersene e di tanto in tanto ancheggiava in maniera che lui trovava ridicola, ma che aveva effetti ipnotici sui clienti etero. Dieci minuti dopo, Cynthia gli aveva dato orari e indirizzi degli appuntamenti e Brian aveva controllato l’orologio, rendendosi conto che doveva uscire subito se non voleva perdere il primo. Aveva recuperato l'auto e aveva guidato fino al parcheggio vicino al Diner.  
Quella mattina, Gus aveva cominciato la scuola, era salito sul vecchio scooter di Justin e se ne era andato senza salutarlo; ancora non si parlavano. Justin, prima di partire, gli aveva suggerito di dargli tempo, e Brian era disposto a dargli tutto il tempo di cui suo figlio aveva bisogno, ma non sapeva stare con le mani in mano.  
Prima di entrare al Diner, prese un respiro profondo, poi spalancò la porta e marciò all’interno, si guardò intorno, individuò Stella e la superò, dirigendosi verso Kiki, nella sua divisa rosa confetto con grembiulino bianco che non sarebbe arrivato immacolato a sera. La cameriera lo guardò come se fosse stato il diavolo in persona, ma Brian non le diede il tempo di esorcizzarlo.  
«Mi serve la tua cameriera per qualche ora», esordì, «vedi di mandare avanti questo posto senza incidenti fino al suo ritorno». Kiki boccheggiò, tra l'offeso e l'incredulo, mentre Brian si esibiva in una smorfia che ricordava vagamente il sorriso di una iena. «Stella, molla quello che stai facendo e seguimi», ordinò alla ragazza.  
«Cosa? È successo qualcosa a Gus?», chiese lei, senza muoversi.  
«No, muoviti», ripeté lui.  
«Non vado da nessuna parte con lei!», sbottò, guardandolo con ostilità. I capelli corti erano tenuti indietro da un cerchietto rosa che doveva essere stato di Kiki e che mitigava un po' quel taglio troppo corto che le lasciava scoperti i lobi delle orecchie.  
Brian sbuffò. «Sono riuscito a farmi dare due appuntamenti consecutivi per ottimizzare i tempi, inoltre, dovremo parlare della tua istruzione, quindi muovi il culo e portalo in macchina perché non intendo perdere minuti preziosi a discutere con te, ragazzina!», le disse con tono scocciato e inflessibile.  
«La mia istruzione?», chiese Stella, senza capire, e Brian le indicò la porta. Kiki annuì in direzione della ragazza, convincendola ad andare e Stella si tolse il grembiule, seguendo il padre di Gus all'esterno del locale.  
«Per prima cosa, il parrucchiere, poi hai appuntamento con un visagist che ti insegnerà a truccarti come si deve, prima che Debbie o, peggio, Kiki, ti dicano la loro su come dovresti farlo e, più avanti, se sarà necessario, sistemeremo il tuo guardaroba», iniziò Brian, mettendo in moto l'auto.  
«Di cosa sta parlando?», chiese Stella, afferrando il sedile mentre l'auto girava bruscamente, immettendosi sulla Bedford Avenue.  
«Del fatto che lo scempio a quei capelli è colpa mia, quindi intendo rimediare». Per qualche momento Brian tacque, sentendo gli occhi di Stella su di sé, poi le scoccò un'occhiata in tralice. «Avreste dovuto dirmelo. E mettiti la cintura».  
«Cambia qualcosa?», chiese Stella, mentre afferrava la cintura di sicurezza e la agganciava senza fiatare. «Che io sia un maschio, anatomicamente… non lo sarò per sempre».  
Brian sbuffò. «Se vuoi farti tagliare il pisello non mi riguarda, ma se vuoi stare con mio figlio, dovrai starmi a sentire. E dovrai tornare a scuola».  
«Non posso», lo interruppe lei. «I soldi mi servono per la transizione, l'operazione costa molto».  
«Per questo pagherò io l’iscrizione e i libri, ma solo quelli. Andrai al liceo pubblico, non alla scuola a cui va Gus».  
«Perché? Perché vuole fare una cosa del genere? So di non piacerle».  
Brian stirò le labbra, quella dannata mocciosa non era stupida. «Mio figlio andrà al college e non starà con una cameriera del Diner. Senza nulla togliere a Debbie o a Kiki, ma per Gus voglio qualcosa di meglio».  
«Non posso accettare», rispose lei, «senza contare che Gus e io potremmo anche lasciarci».  
«Intendi lasciarlo?», la guardò di nuovo di sottecchi, mentre continuava a guidare.  
«No!».  
«Allora, mi ripagherai quando avrai trovato un lavoro decente, dopo aver finito la scuola».  
«E se fosse Gus a lasciarmi?».  
«Allora non sarà colpa tua».  
«A lei piacerebbe, vero?».  
«La questione non è cosa piace a me, ma cosa piace a Gus», scrollò le spalle, facendo una smorfia. «Se sei convinta che il suo amore vada oltre una questione anatomica, se pensi che vorrà stare con te anche quando avrai una fica al posto del cazzo… allora non hai nulla da temere».  
Stella si lasciò cadere contro la spalliera del sedile, rossa in viso per l'imbarazzo. «Perché lo fa?», gli chiese di nuovo, con tono duro.  
Brian non la guardò, i suoi occhi da rapace erano fissi sul nastro d'asfalto. «Gus è testardo, e io non lo perderò facendogli la guerra», disse, iniziando la manovra di parcheggio. «Se sei indietro col programma, chiederò a Ben di darti qualche lezione, ora scendi ed entra lì, dà il mio nome all'accettazione». Brian indicò un centro estetico dalla vetrina coperta da un grande cartellone pubblicitario color panna con due modelli sexy che strizzavano l'occhio ai passanti.  
«Lei non viene?», chiese Stella, con una punta di timore, e Brian sollevò un sopracciglio, scettico.  
«Dubito che il personale sia di mio gradimento, e se lo fosse, non avrebbe tempo da dedicare a te».  
Brian attese che Stella fosse entrata prima di accendersi una sigaretta e smontare dall'auto. Aveva bisogno di fare due passi, ma soprattutto di convincersi che lo stava facendo per il bene di Gus. Lui non era un cazzo di filantropo, era uno stronzo egoista ed egocentrico che scopava senza coscienza e non avrebbe permesso a suo figlio di rovinarsi la vita per un piccolo imbecille che voleva giocare con le bambole. Se a Gus piaceva il cazzo, e Brian ne era sicuro, allora il modo più rapido per liberarsi di Stella era farla diventare alla svelta una donna, in tutto e per tutto. «Sei un vero stronzo», si complimentò con se stesso, passando davanti a una vetrata a specchio in cui poté vedere la propria immagine riflessa e quella di Michael, che usciva dal centro analisi, sul lato opposto della strada. Si accigliò, nel vederlo, gettò la sigaretta e si avviò a passo spedito nella sua direzione.  
«Michael!», lo chiamò quando l'ebbe quasi raggiunto e il suo migliore amico si fermò, girandosi di scatto, con un sorriso aperto sul volto da rana. Le tempie di Michael erano spruzzate di bianco, ma nemmeno questo riusciva a togliergli l'espressione sognante da eterno adolescente.  
«Ciao!», lo salutò gioviale, «Che ci fai in giro a quest'ora?».  
«Avevo un appuntamento con un cliente, ma ho già finito». Brian gli buttò un braccio sulle spalle e lo spinse avanti, riprendendo a camminare con lui.  
«Ti stai dando allo struscio lungo le vetrine?», chiese Michael, ridacchiando.  
Brian annuì. «E tu? Non dovresti essere in negozio?».  
«Sì, ma…», Michael abbassò lo sguardo, senza perdere il sorriso, e Brian gli strinse la spalla, incoraggiante. «Volevo parlare con Mary».  
Brian annuì e tirò un sospiro di sollievo: la ragazza di Hunter lavorava due volte alla settimana al centro analisi, era stato lì che lei e Hunter si erano conosciuti. «Problemi tra la dolce infermierina e il figlioletto?», chiese Brian, un sorriso sghembo sulle belle labbra.  
«No. No», scosse il capo Michael. «È che Hunter ci ha parlato di una cosa, un paio di sere fa e…», si strinse nelle spalle e guardò verso Brian, come sempre in cerca della sua approvazione.  
«E?» lo incitò a proseguire.  
«Ben e io ne abbiamo parlato… Ben non è d'accordo, ma io…».  
«Si può sapere di che parli?», tagliò corto Brian, sbuffando.  
«Di quella nuova terapia… ne avrai sentito parlare… quella di profilassi per l'H.I.V.».  
Brian si staccò da Michael, osservandolo con attenzione. «Stai parlando… di quei farmaci che inibiscono il contagio in caso di sesso non protetto?», gli chiese per conferma, «È ancora una cosa sperimentale, un palliativo per gli idioti che scopano senza preservativo, che c'entra con te e Ben?».  
Michael inclinò la testa di lato, un sorriso sereno sulle labbra e l'ombra di una timidezza da educanda che non se n'era mai andata. «È stata Mary a parlarne a Hunter… e lui ha chiesto a Ben e me cosa ne pensiamo… Ovviamente, gli abbiamo detto che non è sicuro, però, poi ho iniziato a pensare… sono quasi sedici anni che Ben e io stiamo assieme e non siamo più due ragazzini… sarebbe bello… fare l'amore senza nessuna barriera».  
«Sarebbe una bella stronzata!», lo interruppe Brian, la fronte corrucciata e la preoccupazione per il suo migliore amico che gli faceva chiudere lo stomaco. «Sarebbe correre un rischio inutile, mettere a repentaglio la tua vita per un capriccio. Se i farmaci non funzionassero e tu ti ammalassi? Come si sentirebbe Ben, consapevole di averti contagiato?».  
«Lo so, ma…».  
Brian gli tappò la bocca con un bacio. Un bacio profondo, di quelli che non gli elargiva da tempo, di quelli che lo facevano stare zitto, ma di cui, a volte, era lui ad avere bisogno. Michael però lo spinse via, ridendo.  
«Ma che ti prende?», gli chiese, continuando a ridere in quel suo modo un po' vago e un po' imbarazzato che lo faceva sembrare sciocco, anche se non lo era. Gli brillavano gli occhi e a Brian piaceva vedere Michael felice.  
«Chi si occuperebbe di me, se ti succedesse qualcosa?», lo incalzò con tono serio.  
Michael ciondolò la testa e poi tornò a guardarlo con un sorriso carico di affetto. «Tu non hai mai desiderato fare l'amore con Justin senza nessun pezzo di plastica a dividervi?».  
Brian si sentì stringere il cuore con un cappio. Non aveva mai, mai fatto sesso non protetto in vita sua, e di sicuro non avrebbe messo a repentaglio la salute di Justin per scoprire come poteva essere venire in quel suo culetto stretto.  
«Ben lo sa quanto è fortunato?», gli chiese.  
«Sono io quello fortunato», gli rispose Michael, e Brian avrebbe voluto non aver mandato via Justin come aveva fatto.

*

L'aereo era atterrato in perfetto orario, e Justin si era diretto alla clinica veterinaria dove Murple era ricoverata, senza nemmeno passare da casa. La cagnolina, una vecchia yorkshire tutta pelo, di una decina d'anni, se ne stava nella sua gabbia, mogia e col pancino rasato. Non appena vide Justin uggiolò alzando la testolina, il fiocco rosso che le teneva il pelo sollevato sugli occhi era storto e le dava l'aria di una vecchia ubriacona che conosceva più la strada che i salotti.

«Murple!», la chiamò piano Justin, inginocchiandosi davanti alla gabbia. Un assistente veterinario aprì lo sportello, in modo che potesse accarezzarla e la cagnolina scodinzolò un paio di volte, tentando di mettersi in piedi, ma ricadendo subito sul fianco. Justin trattenne il fiato, guardando preoccupato l'infermiere.  
«L'intervento l'ha debilitata più del previsto», gli disse quello, rispondendo alla sua muta richiesta. «Non è un cucciolo, i cani della sua età hanno spesso altri problemi, ma per fortuna Murple sta abbastanza bene. La terremo in osservazione ancora un paio di giorni, poi potrete riportarla a casa».  
Justin fu sollevato. «Hai sentito, piccola? Tra un paio di giorni torni a casa», si rivolse alla povera bestiola che scodinzolava piano per le carezze del padrone, e poi chiese: «Ma che cosa le è successo?».  
«Ha mangiato l'imbottitura di qualcosa, un giocattolo forse, che le ha ostruito lo stomaco. Se non avessimo rimosso la massa, sarebbe morta».  
Justin scosse la testa. «Ma cosa hai fatto, Murple? Non si mangiano i giocattoli!», la riprese con pazienza, spaventato e sollevato all'idea che fosse fuori pericolo.  
Murple faceva parte della sua vita da quasi tre anni, l'aveva portata a casa Paul, un giorno, per evitarle il trauma del canile e la quasi certezza della soppressione: anche se era di razza, Murple non era un cucciolo e non era nemmeno particolarmente bella: aveva il pelo arruffato, era magra e spaventata. Nessuno conosceva il suo nome, la sua proprietaria era stata assassinata e la polizia l'aveva trovata incrostata di sangue e tremante, accanto al corpo della vecchia zitella che era stata la sua padrona.  
C'era voluto un po' perché Murple accettasse la nuova casa, la compagnia dei due uomini e le lunghe ore di solitudine, quando Paul era in ufficio. Paul aveva usato la malinconia di Murple per convincerlo ad andare a vivere con lui. Forse non era stato del tutto corretto, ma Justin si era lasciato convincere abbastanza facilmente, aveva rescisso il contratto d'affitto per il monolocale nell'East Village e così aveva potuto investire in quello dello studio dei suoi sogni, e si era trasferito a Harlem.  
Non respirava più l'odore pungente della vernice, quando dormiva, ma quello della pelle di Paul, e se l'ispirazione lo coglieva nel cuore della notte, teneva un album da disegno e le matite sul comodino. Harlem era vitale, colorata, caotica; gli piaceva vivere lì, gli sembrava che facesse meno freddo in quel quartiere, in quella casa.  
Murple uggiolò di nuovo, e Justin la grattò dietro le orecchie. «Vedi di riprenderti presto, peste, prima che a Paul venga la depressione!».  
«Veramente io pensavo di approfittare un po' della ritrovata privacy!», giunse la voce calda e morbida di Paul, alle sue spalle e Murple abbaiò, rauca e contenta.  
Justin si volse verso l'uomo, regalandogli un sorriso aperto. «Non dovresti essere a lavoro?».  
Paul Carter, pubblico ministero, nel suo serio completo scuro lo raggiunse e lo baciò teneramente sulle labbra. «Ben tornato», gli disse mentre gli circondava i fianchi con un braccio e infilava l'altra mano nella gabbia della cagnolina, accarezzandola. La sua grande mano color cioccolato era perfettamente curata, più larga e più lunga di quella candida di Justin, e intrecciò le dita alle sue, sul fianco della bestiola.  
«Il giudice Logan ha avuto un contrattempo, così l'udienza è saltata».  
«E non avevi lavoro arretrato da recuperare, in ufficio?», gli chiese Justin, con tono insinuante.  
«Sì, ma avevo una faccenda privata di grande importanza a cui dare la precedenza», stette al gioco lui.  
«Una faccenda privata?».  
«Accogliere degnamente il mio compagno», rispose lui, baciandolo di nuovo e Murple abbaiò in segno di approvazione, la coda che frustava l'aria.  
Justin sorrise e si umettò le labbra, il sapore familiare di Paul che gli scivolava lentamente sulla lingua, eppure, ogni volta che lo definiva “il suo compagno”, Justin si sentiva un ipocrita.  
Ormai, Paul sapeva di Brian, sapeva che era lui che amava e sapeva che dodici anni prima, avevano scelto di non sposarsi per non tradire la loro identità, i loro ideali e il loro stesso amore, eppure continuava a credere in loro, tanto da chiedergli di sposarlo.  
Salutarono Murple e lasciarono la clinica veterinaria quando il sole era ancora alto, nel cielo. All'angolo della strada c'era un uomo che ballava, gli occhi chiusi e l'aria serena, tenendosi vicino una vecchia radio che suonava a tutto volume un successo ormai dimenticato degli anni '90, nessun cappello ai suoi piedi per raccogliere le offerte.

L'appartamento di Paul era ampio, ricavato unendo e ristrutturando due alloggi adiacenti, all'interno di una vecchia palazzina dalla facciata color vinaccia. Dalla terrazza sul tetto si vedeva l'Hudson, e ogni venerdì sera gli altoparlanti della vicina chiesa episcopale trasmettevano per un'ora e mezza il coro gospel locale. All'ora di cena la palazzina si riempiva del profumo della cucina etnica, una accattivante contaminazione di odori e sapori a cui si era abituato a fatica, ma che gli mancava ogni volta che si trovava nella linda e asettica cucina di Brian.  
Justin respirò a pieni polmoni, senza nemmeno accorgersene, appena ebbe varcato la soglia di casa.  
«Casa, dolce casa», gli fece Paul, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e abbracciandolo. «Mi sei mancato, signor Taylor». Gli baciò il collo e lasciò la presa, riponendo le chiavi nel mobile dell'ingresso. C'era odore di Murple, di cannella e un aroma chimico di deodorante per ambienti che, evidentemente, non funzionava.  
«Sono passato a ritirare le analisi, mentre non c'eri», gli disse Paul, andando in cucina, «e ho sentito Ken, ti saluta».  
«Dovrei chiamarlo, è una vita che non lo sento», si schermì Justin, seguendolo. «Lui e Alehandro stanno bene?».  
«Sì, ma Ken è preoccupato per suo padre, pare che abbia avuto dei problemi sul lavoro e mi ha chiesto se posso mettere una buona parola per lui, ma io non posso farci nulla. Al massimo, posso chiedere ad Alex, ma…», scrollò le spalle e aprì una bottiglia di acqua minerale, riempiendo due bicchieri.  
«Mi dispiace per suo padre. È simpatico», commentò Justin, prendendo il bicchiere in mano.  
Paul ondeggiò la testa e bevve una lunga sorsata. «Non lo pensano in tanti. È un vecchio poliziotto cresciuto sulla strada, che non ha nessuna prospettiva di carriera, ormai», fece una breve pausa. «Deve essere frustrante vedere dei pivelli surclassarti e dover obbedire ai loro ordini». Scrollò le spalle e, lasciato il bicchiere nel lavello, tornò ad abbracciare Justin. «Vuoi dare un'occhiata alle analisi?».  
«Non le hai già guardate?», chiese lui, abbracciandolo a propria volta e coinvolgendolo in un nuovo bacio.  
Paul scosse la testa, un sorriso a stirargli le labbra piene sui denti candidi. «Ti ho aspettato».  
In salotto, dentro uno dei cassetti della vecchia credenza di legno scuro, c'erano due buste bianche, identiche, se non per il nome stampato sopra; Justin e Paul facevano le analisi ogni sei mesi, responsabilmente, anche se Paul non era più uscito con nessuno, da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Justin e Justin… l'unico rischio, per lui, era rappresentato da Brian.  
Paul aprì la propria busta e passò il tagliacarte a Justin. Estrassero i fogli e se li scambiarono con un sorriso, replicando una prassi ormai consolidata, ma Paul li mise da parte, senza nemmeno uno sguardo, e Justin corrugò le sopracciglia.  
«Non li guardi nemmeno?».  
«So che sei sano quanto me».  
«No, non lo puoi sapere», gli rispose Justin, e Paul chinò il capo, umettandosi le labbra piene.  
«Justin, l'unica occasione in cui potresti…», cominciò l'uomo, ma Justin lo fermò.  
«Non dirlo!», gli disse. «Brian e io facciamo solo sesso sicuro, sempre! Non ho mai preso nemmeno un raffreddore da lui!». Di nuovo, Justin si sentì in colpa al pensiero della scatola di profilattici che da quasi un anno rimaneva inutilizzata, in camera loro, perché lui e Paul avevano smesso di prendere precauzioni, e se Brian l'avesse saputo…  
Paul gli sfilò i fogli di mano e lo strinse, baciandolo con trasporto, mentre lo sospingeva verso il divano e Justin rispose con ardore, infilandogli le mani sotto la camicia, strattonandogli la cintura per aprirgli i pantaloni e il ricordo delle parole di Brian lo colpì come una frustata sulla schiena: _“quando torni a New York e ti fai scopare da quel grosso cazzo nero, tutto quello che vuoi è sentirlo dentro ancora e ancora”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quello di cui parla Michael è la PrEP: http://www.quotidianosanita.it/scienza-e-farmaci/articolo.php?articolo_id=26793  
> In sintesi: http://www.uniticontrolaids.it/aids-ist/prevenzione/profilassi.argomento.aspx?arg=TLA-5A472FE9BB1843F1#.XBKIb4tKiUn


	9. La fortuna di chi lotta  [Gus; Michael]

**9**

  
**La fortuna di chi lotta**

**[Gus; Michael]**

 

Arrivare ad anno scolastico iniziato era un ottimo modo per farsi notare. Gus lo comprese senza ombra di dubbio nel corso delle prime due lezioni di quella mattina: il St James era una scuola esclusiva, di quelle dove gli insegnanti chiamano gli studenti “signore” e “signorina” e dove veniva richiesto un comportamento “adeguato all'ambiente”. Proprio per questo, non succedeva spesso qualcosa al di fuori dall'ordinario e, quel giorno, quel qualcosa era lui.  
Quella mattina, Gus aveva indossato la divisa della nuova scuola e vi si era diretto pensando unicamente che, al termine delle lezioni, sarebbe passato al Diner per vedere Stella, ma, nel corso della mattinata, pensò ben poco alla sua ragazza: stare al centro dell'attenzione gli piaceva. Non gli piaceva molto, invece, che gli insegnanti gli rivolgessero sempre le stesse domande sul programma svolto, sui libri di testo usati e che gli offrissero il loro aiuto se si fosse trovato in difficoltà, per mettersi alla pari con lo studio: lo facevano sentire un deficiente e lui non lo era affatto. Lungo i corridoi, però, veniva sistematicamente avvicinato dai nuovi compagni di classe, ragazze carine e ragazzi che gli chiedevano se praticasse qualche sport e aveva già individuato qualche faccia simpatica, si era fermato a chiacchierare con qualcuno e, all’ora di pranzo, era stato invitato al tavolo di alcuni compagni. Era sicuro che si sarebbe trovato bene.  
Quando suonò l'ultima campana e le lezioni finirono, Gus salutò un paio di ragazzi con cui aveva attaccato bottone e corse allo scooter, infilò il casco e sfrecciò lungo il viale alberato che conduceva alla scuola. Il traffico di Pittsburgh non era caotico come quello di Toronto e Gus non impiegò molto a raggiungere Liberty Avenue. Parcheggiò e si catapultò verso il Diner. La strada più colorata di Pittsburgh non era poi così diversa dalle altre, a quell'ora del giorno, coi locali ancora chiusi e gli impiegati in giacca e cravatta che si avviavano alle fermate dell'autobus per tornare a casa.  
Quando entrò al Diner, prima ancora che avesse il tempo di guardarsi attorno per cercare Stella, si ritrovò con due braccia al collo e una bocca esigente che premeva sulla sua. Strinse le braccia intorno ai fianchi di Stella e la baciò con trasporto, mentre un paio di ragazzi fischiavano e Kiki sbraitava di lasciarli in pace.  
«Wow!», commentò Gus, spostandosi dall'ingresso, dove qualcuno gli aveva spinto la porta tra le scapole. «Che ho fatto per meritare un benvenuto simile?».  
Stella rise e lo guardò fisso. «Com'è andata a scuola?», gli chiese scoccando uno sguardo ammirato alla divisa un po’ sgualcita, ma che gli cadeva a pennello, prima di recuperare il vassoio che aveva appoggiato al tavolo vicino.  
«Bene…».  
«C'è qualcuno di carino?», lo interruppe lei e Gus corrucciò le sopracciglia.  
«Nessuno carino quanto te», le rispose stando al gioco, ma quando Stella sorrise di nuovo, fissandolo come aveva fatto poco prima, il ragazzo si chiese se non lo stesse prendendo in giro. «Ho qualcosa sulla faccia?», le chiese.  
Stella sbuffò e gli diede le spalle con aria offesa, portando il vassoio vuoto dietro il bancone.  
«Che c'è?», insistette Gus, seguendola, mentre Kiki lo guardava con aria pietosa.  
«Adesso ti riconosco come figlio di Brian Kinney», commentò la donna e, per la prima volta, Gus vide Stella sorridere al nome di suo padre. In realtà, la vide sorridere e _arrossire._  
«Stella?», la chiamò, avvicinandosi al bancone e sedendosi di fronte a lei, osservandola con maggiore attenzione. «Hai… hai fatto qualcosa alla faccia?», le chiese, un po' troppo incerto.  
«Alleluia!», sbuffò Kiki, mentre Stella tornava a guardarlo, con gli occhi scuri ben spalancati e annuiva, restando in attesa.  
«Ehm… Hai cambiato…», la guardò meglio, per essere sicuro, «cos'hai fatto agli occhi?», chiese infine.  
Stella sbuffò, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto e Kiki borbottò qualcosa che suonava come “peggio di un uomo c'è solo un Kinney”, ma Gus decise di non darle corda.  
«Stamattina è stato qui tuo padre», cominciò Stella, e Gus si irrigidì, subito preoccupato. «Mi ha accompagnata in un centro estetico, aveva preso appuntamento per me da un parrucchiere e da un truccatore».  
Gus la guardò perplesso. Capelli e trucco… In effetti i capelli di Stella sembravano diversi, più vaporosi e sfilati, avevano anche una sfumatura diversa, le punte tendevano al rosso, ma in maniera discreta e il viso… «Cos'hai fatto al viso?».  
Stella rise. «Un'estetista mi ha ridisegnato le sopracciglia».  
«Ridisegnato?».  
«Depilato!», sbuffò Stella. «Con una pinzetta».  
Gus ebbe un moto di dolore simpatico e guardò la sua ragazza come se si stesse chiedendo come fosse possibile che stesse bene.  
«Poi mi ha truccata, mi ha spiegato come fare e mi ha suggerito i colori che mi stanno meglio».  
Gus stirò le labbra in un sorriso poco convinto. «Io so solo che sei bella», le disse e Stella rise contenta.  
«Ma perché mio padre ha fatto una cosa del genere?», chiese ancora.  
«Ha detto che era colpa sua se mi sono tagliata i capelli e che voleva rimediare, ma non è tutto!», aggiunse lei guardandolo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Ha detto che mi pagherà la scuola per farmi finire il liceo».  
«Cosa?». Per poco, Gus non cadde dalla sedia. Osservò Stella con la bocca aperta e una strana sensazione addosso. «Verrai a scuola con me?», chiese incerto.  
«No», gli rispose. «Ha detto che, se sono d'accordo, mi pagherà le tasse per la scuola pubblica e i libri… Gus… potrei finire il liceo!».  
«Quindi hai accettato?».  
«No, gli ho detto che prima voglio parlarne con te, però…». Gus guardò negli occhi scuri di Stella e annuì.  
«Avresti dovuto dirgli subito di sì», la rassicurò. «Non so perché lo faccia, ma vorrei anche io che tu finissi la scuola».  
Stella sorrise felice e forse anche un po' emozionata, i denti bianchi brillarono tra le labbra colorate di borgogna e gli occhi si socchiusero tra le palpebre sfumate di nero e beige. Era bella e spensierata come non l'aveva mai vista, _come una ragazza,_ e Gus si sentì chiudere lo stomaco.  
Non sapeva da cosa provenisse quell'inquietudine, se dal non sapere cosa aspettarsi da suo padre o se dal fatto che fosse stato lui e rendere Stella felice. Si diede dello stupido al pensiero di essere geloso del padre e si sporse di nuovo a baciare la sua ragazza. Le sue labbra avevano un sapore diverso. Probabilmente era solo colpa del rossetto.  
«Forse lo abbiamo giudicato male», soffiò Stella, sulla sua bocca. «In fondo è tuo padre».  
Gus fece spallucce. «Per mamma è una brava persona. È mia madre Melanie che dice che è uno stronzo e che mamma lo difende sempre», si sentì in dovere di precisare Gus.  
«Guarda, tesoro, che i piatti non hanno ancora imparato a consegnarsi da soli», intervenne Kiki quando Gus stava per baciarla di nuovo. Stella scattò con tutto l'entusiasmo che aveva in quel momento e Gus si ritrovò a guardare l'espressione eccessivamente cosmetica di Kiki. «Non la pago mica perché resti ad amoreggiare con te!».  
«Come se la pagassi tu!», sbuffò Gus per poi prendere il menù in mano e scegliere cosa ordinare. Quella sera avrebbe dovuto cenare a casa, con suo padre, e forse avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo per quello che si era proposto di fare per Stella. Forse, alla fin fine, suo padre non era così male. Ingoiò l'apprensione che ancora gli attanagliava lo stomaco e fece un bel respiro profondo, le cose sarebbero andate nel verso giusto.

*

Michael rincasò al tramonto, dopo la chiusura del negozio. Aveva ancora sulle labbra il sorriso che il bacio di Brian gli aveva lasciato. «Ben? Sono a casa!», esordì aprendo la porta.  
C'era profumo d'incenso che gli pizzicava leggermente il naso e la voce di Ben lo raggiunse dalla cucina. «Michael! Sono qui». Suo marito sbucò dalla cucina, una padella bruciacchiata in mano e l'aria mortificata.  
«Che è successo?», gli chiede Michael, sfilando il giaccone e andando a baciarlo.  
«Mi sono messo a scrivere e ho dimenticato di aver lasciato la cena sul fuoco…».  
«Quindi ordineremo pizza?».  
«Sono riuscito a salvare una parte di quello che stavo preparando».  
Michael rise e gli tolse la padella di mano, per poi alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi e baciarlo. «Ti amo», gli sussurrò, «anche se questo incenso fa schifo!».  
Ben aggrottò la fronte. «Avresti preferito l'odore di bruciato?», gli chiese e Michael ciondolò la testa come a insinuare che quasi quasi… e l'espressione di Ben passò da mortificata a indignata.  
«Che ingrato!», sbuffò. «Dovrei mandarti a letto senza cena!».  
Michael mugugnò. «E io che speravo in una severa punizione corporale!». Si protese a baciarlo di nuovo e Ben se lo strinse al petto.  
«Una punizione molto, molto dura», ronfò Ben cominciando a baciare suo marito con trasporto.  
Il rumore della pentola che cadeva a terra, mentre le braccia di Michael salivano a circondare il collo del professore, coprì quello della porta che si apriva all’improvviso, così entrambi sobbalzarono quando la voce di Hunter li sorprese: «Cristo santo!», esclamò, «Ma da quant'è che siete sposati? Ancora non vi è passata? Dovete proprio tubare continuamente?».  
«E tu non dovresti essere da Mary?», chiese Michael, restando avvinghiato a Ben.  
Hunter sbuffò e ciondolò fino al tavolo apparecchiato per due. «Che c'è per cena?» chiese guardando con espressione desolata il riso saltato e qualcosa che, in vita, doveva essere stato un pesce, ma che aveva assunto l'aspetto, e si sarebbe detto anche la consistenza, di una suola di scarpa.  
«C'è qualcosa che non va, Hunter?», gli chiese Ben. «A lavoro tutto okay?».  
«Sì», rispose con fare annoiato quello che, per Michael, sarebbe sempre rimasto un ragazzo. «Tutto bene». Hunter allungò un dito sul pesce-suola e se lo portò alla bocca, facendo un'espressione disgustata. «Sa di bruciato», commentò senza guardare i due padri, e Michael, a quel punto, era davvero preoccupato: Hunter era solito lamentarsi del suo lavoro, troppo sedentario, troppo ripetitivo, troppo nerd. Faceva il sistemista in una società di consulenza informatica e non passava giorno senza che si lamentasse della mancanza di movimento, dell'aria viziata dell'ufficio, delle chiacchiere da sfigati dei suoi colleghi.  
Michael e Ben sapevano che adorava quel lavoro, lo sapevano dalla rapidità con cui le sue dita lunghe e nodose si muovevano sui tasti e dal modo in cui non gli andava mai bene niente, ma non voleva nemmeno sentire parlare di cambiare lavoro.  
«Non ci sono altri problemi con Mary, vero?», gli chiese Michael, un'intuizione improvvisa che fece scattare una specie di allarme dentro di lui, la sua metà italiana che prendeva il sopravvento sulla razionalità e lo faceva staccare da Ben per andare incontro al figlio.  
«Ben, non ti offendi se ordino una pizza, vero?», domandò Hunter, fingendo di non aver sentito la domanda di Michael e, a quel punto, per l'angosciato genitore fu chiaro che il problema fosse Mary.  
«Hunter!», lo chiamò, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, cercando il suo sguardo. «Cosa c'è che non va?».  
Hunter sbuffò e si scostò, sollevando per un momento le braccia, con fare disilluso, per subito lasciarle cadere lungo i fianchi. Sprofondò a peso morto sul divano del salotto e incrociò le braccia al petto, immusonendo come un adolescente insoddisfatto.  
Ben e Michael gli si sedettero accanto, preoccupati, ma pazienti, e Michael osservò sul viso del ragazzo che aveva cresciuto e visto diventare un uomo, tra tante difficoltà, i mille pensieri che gli passavano per la mente. Gli mise una mano sul braccio e lo scosse gentilmente.  
Hunter si morse un angolo della bocca, gli occhi gli si stavano velando, ma non avrebbe pianto, non era uno dalla lacrima facile. Sospirò e poi sbottò: «Come posso fare una cosa del genere alla persona che amo!?». Sciolse le braccia e aprì le mani grandi sulle gambe, i palmi rivolti al soffitto.  
«Fare cosa?», gli chiese Ben.  
«Chiederle di sposarmi», rispose Hunter, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo e i suoi genitori avessero dovuto saperlo.  
Michael boccheggiò. «Vuoi chiedere a Mary di sposarti?». La voce gli tremava di emozione.  
Hunter scosse la testa. «Vorrei», disse con tono grave. «È da un po' che ci penso, ma… per quanto mi ami, come posso condannarla a vivere con me? Potrei ammalarmi, potrei morire…».  
«Oppure potresti avere un incidente in auto o inciampare su un gradino e romperti la testa», lo interruppe Ben. «Non puoi prevedere il futuro, puoi solo vivere al meglio il presente».  
Hunter lo guardò come se conoscesse le sue parole a memoria e, in effetti, era così. «Un giorno Mary potrebbe volere dei figli, potrebbe volere cose che io non sono in grado di darle».  
«Non vorrà mai niente che tu non sia in grado di darle», gli garantì Michael. «Mary ti ama e sa a cosa va incontro, lo sapeva quando vi siete messi assieme e lo sa ogni giorno che passa con te. Questo non l'ha mai fermata, quindi perché ti preoccupi?», gli domandò con enfasi, mentre Ben lo guardava con espressione imperscrutabile. «Domandalo a lei cosa vuole, invece di stare qui a chiederti cosa possa volere!», aggiunse Michael, con un sorriso affettuoso e Hunter annuì.  
«Adesso va a chiamarla prima che pensi che ti sia successo qualcosa», gli disse ancora, «e poi chiama la pizzeria da asporto e ordina una pizza con le patatine e una vegetariana. Domattina seppelliremo il pesce bruciato da Ben in giardino», scherzò, congiungendo le mani in segno di preghiera.  
Hunter e Ben risero e Hunter si alzò dal divano, girandosi a guardarli. «Grazie», mormorò, prima di sparire su per le scale.  
Michael sbuffò. «Fila via prima di diventare melenso!», gli gridò mentre Hunter arrivava al pianerottolo.  
«È davvero così?», gli chiese Ben, dopo essersi spostato vicino a lui e avergli circondato le spalle con un braccio. «Non hai mai voluto niente che io non potessi darti?».  
Michael si accoccolò contro il suo petto, sentendosi arrossire per l'intensità dello sguardo di Ben. «Se anche c'è stato, non me lo ricordo», rispose, la voce diventata un sussurro morbido.  
«Sai, Michael, siamo fortunati», gli disse Ben, baciandolo tra i capelli morbidi e ancora folti.  
«Davvero? Allora forse dovremmo comprare un gratta e vinci», scherzò Michael. «Un po' di soldi ci farebbero comodo per organizzare il matrimonio di Hunter e Mary». Ben ridacchiò, accarezzandogli la spalla. «Ci pensi? Saremo i genitori dello sposo!».  
«Piangerai come tua madre al nostro matrimonio?».  
Michael gli rispose con una gomitata leggera al fianco. «Emmett potrebbe occuparsi di tutto. Ci farà un ottimo prezzo, ne sono sicuro».  
«Sceglieranno i ragazzi a chi rivolgersi», lo frenò Ben.  
«… potrebbero sposarsi qui, che ne pensi? Ci staremo tutti?».  
«Dipende da quanti saranno gli invitati», rispose Ben l'attimo prima di baciarlo.  
Michael tacque, baciando suo marito con trasporto e a lungo. «E questo per cosa?», fuseggiò quando si staccarono.  
«Per farti stare zitto», gli rispose Ben, «e perché ti amo, e perché hai fatto di me l'uomo più fortunato della terra».  
Michael si imbarazzò in quel suo modo un po' infantile e strofinò il viso contro il collo di Ben. «Mi toccherà dare ragione a Brian se lo dici anche tu».  
«Dargli ragione su cosa?», chiese il professore, scettico.  
«Che siamo fortunati a stare assieme». Michael gli scoccò un bacio veloce sulle labbra. «Sai, credo che gli manchi Justin».  
«Forse arriverà anche per loro, prima o poi, il momento di avere quello che abbiamo noi».  
«Una famiglia?».  
«La consapevolezza che, un giorno, potremmo perdere tutto ciò che abbiamo». Michael si scostò dall'incavo della sua spalla con espressione preoccupata. «Io, questa, la chiamo fortuna, Michael: so che la salute potrebbe abbandonarmi, che il domani potrebbe non essere felice come oggi e allora assaporo ogni momento, lo vivo più intensamente che posso. Io lotto ogni giorno e così fai tu, restando al mio fianco. È quello che ho cercato di insegnare a Hunter, a lottare senza arrendersi perché, anche se prima o poi potremmo perdere, avremo vissuto appieno la nostra esistenza».  
Michael deglutì a fatica, gli occhi umidi e il cuore allargato dalle parole di Ben. Avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato, eppure non si abituava mai all’effetto che gli faceva suo marito, e dovette dargli ragione: loro combattevano ogni giorno, contro la malattia, contro il pregiudizio, e per questo non si limitavano a passare, assieme alla vita. Erano guerrieri, erano supereroi, ed erano fortunati.


	10. Ipoteche sul futuro  [Hunter; Brian]

**10**

  
**Ipoteche sul futuro**

**[Hunter; Brian]**

 

L'orario delle visite era finito da un pezzo e il parcheggio era quasi del tutto sgombro. Il St Clair Hospital si stagliava scuro e squadrato contro il tramonto che incendiava le nubi e le luci che spandevano dall'ingresso del pronto soccorso facevano sembrare l'ora più tarda di quanto non fosse.  
Raggiunse l'ingresso e guardò attraverso la porta a vetri; azzurro e arancione erano coraggiosamente accostati in ogni direzione volgesse lo sguardo. «Forza!», mormorò tra sé, varcando la porta e dirigendosi al reparto dove lavorava Mary.  
L'area socio sanitaria era semideserta, anche se, probabilmente, dietro alle porte chiuse si stava tenendo qualche riunione dei gruppi di supporto. Mary era la sola cosa buona che l'H.I.V. gli avesse portato e, sebbene stesse andando a chiederle di sposarlo, non riusciva ancora a credere che lo stesse facendo veramente. Si rigirò nella tasca del giaccone la scatolina con l'anello che le aveva comprato e respirò a fondo.  
«Hunter!», si sentì chiamare da una delle infermiere anziane, un volto rotondo e i capelli tinti e cotonati. «Tutto bene?», gli chiese la donna mentre riordinava alcune cartelline dietro il vetro dell'ufficio.  
«Sì, grazie. Sto cercando Mary. Sai dov'è?».  
La donna rise. «Dovrebbe cominciare il turno adesso», guardò l'orologio per essere sicura. «Aspettala qui. Arriverà a momenti». L'infermiera si aggiustò il golfino azzurro che portava sopra il camice bianco e si allontanò dallo sportello, portando via alcune cartelle.  
Hunter cominciò a tamburellare le dita dentro la tasca, battendo sulla scatolina ricoperta di velluto e sbuffò. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare in un altro momento. Cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro, nervoso, poi si sentì chiamare di nuovo. Alzò la testa di scatto e impiegò qualche momento a riconoscere la ragazza che aveva davanti.  
«Stella», gli ricordò lei. «Tu sei Hunter, vero?».  
«S… sì. Sì», rispose lui, riconoscendola come la ragazza a cui aveva prestato la tessera del Babylon. «E tu sei la ragazza di Gus».  
Stella cominciò a frugare in borsa e gli porse la tessera. «Grazie».  
Hunter sorrise e la riprese. «È andato tutto bene? Sei riuscita a salvare Gus?».  
Lei rise e arrossì un po'. «Sì, grazie a te».  
Hunter sogghignò divertito. «Che ci fai qui?».  
«Ehm…», Stella si guardò attorno, «sto cercando… delle persone, ma credo di essere in ritardo e non so in quale sala si riuniscano. Ci ho messo un sacco ad arrivare qui, sai, ancora non conosco le strade e mi sa che ho sbagliato autobus».  
Hunter rise e dette un'occhiata all'ufficio, ma ancora non si vedeva nessuno. «Se fossi arrivata due minuti prima avresti trovato un'infermiera, ma se aspetti, dovrebbe arrivarne un'altra tra poco».  
«Okay», acconsentì Stella e si mordicchiò un po' le labbra, forse anche lei era nervosa, ma fare due chiacchiere aveva sicuramente aiutato lui ad alleggerire la tensione.  
Mary arrivò poco dopo, i capelli rossi e ricci stretti in una coda alla francese e l'espressione sorpresa nel vederlo lì.  
«Ciao… Salve», salutò entrambi e Hunter fece cenno a Stella di chiedere a lei.  
«Salve», le rispose, guardando per un momento Hunter, un po' incerta, ma facendo un passo avanti verso l'infermiera. «Sto cercando il gruppo di sostegno del dottor Sullivan. Credo di essere in ritardo».  
«Prima volta?», le chiese Mary, sorridente, «Da quella parte. Terza porta a destra, vedrai che non c'è problema se anche sei un po' in ritardo».  
Stella sembrò sgonfiarsi, come se fino a quel momento avesse trattenuto il fiato. Le spalle le scesero un po' e si voltò di nuovo a salutare Hunter. «Grazie», fece a Mary, prima di avviarsi verso il corridoio indicatole.  
«Chi è il dottor Sullivan?», chiese Hunter, scoccandole un bacio a tradimento sulle labbra.  
Mary fece finta di scandalizzarsi. «Signore, ci sta provando con un'infermiera!?», ridacchiò, guardandosi rapidamente in giro, prima di baciarlo a sua volta. «Uno psicologo molto bravo».  
Hunter sollevò un sopracciglio con fare perplesso. «Perché Stella dovrebbe andare da uno strizza cervelli?», le chiese di getto.  
«Conosci quella ragazza?», chiese Mary di rimando, con l'espressione un po' gelosa e un po' scherzosa con cui lo riprendeva ogni volta che lui guardava un'altra donna.  
«È la ragazza di Gus», spiegò lui, mettendo le mani avanti.  
«Gus?».  
«Il fratello di mia sorella», precisò lui.  
«Ahh!» commentò lei, annuendo e poi imbronciandosi per un momento. «Beh, forse dovrebbe essere lei a spiegarti chi è il dottor Sullivan».  
«E dai, dimmi almeno di che si occupa!», insistette lui, prendendola per i fianchi.  
«Sto lavorando!», lo ammonì lei.  
«Lo so, ma dovevo assolutamente vederti», le fece lui, con fare cospiratorio.  
«Perché?».  
«Te lo dico se mi dici di che si occupa quel dottore», tentò di stuzzicare la sua curiosità.  
Mary sbuffò. «Sei venuto qui per dirmelo, quindi lo farai comunque», rispose lei, poco incline ad assecondarlo quando faceva il ragazzino.  
Hunter si grattò la testa. Mary lo fregava sempre e lui l'amava anche per questo. «È la ragazza del mio fratellino acquisito. Credo di avere il diritto di saperlo, no?».  
«No, e credo che il tuo fratellino acquisito sia informato», poi lo guardò con condiscendenza, come se fosse stato un bambino e si protese verso di lui, abbassando la voce. «Devi promettermi di non dirlo a nessuno!», gli sussurrò e Hunter annuì, serio e curioso. Lei si guardò rapidamente intorno, come se stesse per rivelargli un’informazione segreta e: «Ti basta leggere sulla tabella accanto alla porta del reparto», bisbigliò, indicandogli il corridoio da cui era arrivato, dove diversi ambulatori si affacciavano su entrambi i lati, tra ali di sedie per i pazienti in attesa.  
Sentendosi le guance andare a fuoco, Hunter rimase impalato, mentre lei scoppiava a ridere. «Sposami!», le disse di slancio, come se fosse uno scherzo. Non era così che aveva pensato di chiederglielo, ma, mentre lei rideva, Hunter riusciva a pensare solo che fosse meravigliosa e che avrebbe voluto farla ridere per tutta la vita. Prese dalla tasca la scatolina e la aprì, porgendogliela. «Dico sul serio, Mary. Vuoi sposarmi?».  
Mary quasi si strozzò e tossì, nel vedere l'anello. Sgranò gli occhi verdi e guardò il cerchietto d’oro con un occhio blu che luccicava sul raso nero, e Hunter, e poi di nuovo l'anello. «Vuoi dire… sposarti? Diventare tua moglie?», tossicchiò, rossa in viso.  
«Conosci altri modi? Sempre se non muori soffocata mentre aspetto una risposta».  
Mary gli buttò le braccia al collo, stringendolo e facendolo quasi cadere indietro, mentre gli diceva sì, continuando a tossicchiare.  
«… o se non muoio soffocato io…», borbottò Hunter, spalle al muro, prima che Mary lo baciasse con trasporto.  
«Sì», gli disse ancora, prima di lasciarlo.  
Hunter trasecolò, «Sul serio?», le chiese come se non potesse crederci davvero, e quando lei annuì, di fronte al suo sorriso grande, Hunter si sentì gonfiare il cuore. Tolse l'anello dalla scatolina e glielo mise al dito. La pietra era un piccolo zaffiro blu, forse l'anello le stava un po' largo, ma Mary non se ne lamentò. Si fermarono entrambi a guardare la mano sinistra di lei, sentendosi un po' stupidi e molto felici o, almeno, così si sentiva Hunter. Poi la capo infermiera si schiarì la voce.  
«Battiamo la fiacca, qui?», chiese con voce fintamente severa, e Mary si riscosse.  
«Mi scusi, comincio subito», rispose all’istante Mary, arrossendo.  
«È colpa mia», intervenne Hunter. «Le ho chiesto di sposarmi», le disse senza altra ragione se non che aveva voglia di dirlo a tutti.  
«E lei cosa ha risposto?», chiese la donna, con un'espressione saputa sul volto, e una risata a stento trattenuta.  
«Di sì!», rispose lui, mentre Mary arrossiva ancora di più.  
«Felicitazioni, allora, ma adesso, Mary, torna a lavorare».  
Mary salutò Hunter con un sorriso molto simile al suo, sul viso a forma di cuore e Hunter rimase per alcuni momenti a guardarla sparire lungo il corridoio. La capo infermiera si schiarì la voce di nuovo e lui si ricordò in quel momento della sua presenza e del luogo in cui si trovava e si allontanò lungo il corridoio con ancora sul viso un sorriso sciocco, ma dopo aver superato la porta si ricordò di cercare il nome del dottor Sullivan sulla tabella del reparto. Tornò indietro e scorse i nomi dei medici fino a trovare quello che cercava. _Dr. H. Sullivan. Trattamento e valutazione della disforia di genere. Responsabile del gruppo di sostegno transgender._  
«Cazzo!», sbottò a mezza voce, l'euforia congelata dal senso di quelle poche parole.

*

Aveva vinto l'abitudine. La musica del Babylon era assordante, l'odore agrodolce di sudore, fumo e liquori riempiva il grande ambiente buio sferzato da lampi colorati e luci vorticanti; la fauna locale era in parte cambiata, eppure sembrava sempre la stessa. I froci continuavano ad andare in locali come quello per incontrarsi e per scopare, anche se esistevano alternative apparentemente più sicure, _Queerblog, Grindr, Hornet…_ Brian non era sicuro di conoscerli tutti: i social si erano moltiplicati più o meno alla stessa velocità con cui lui aveva perso interesse per il fenomeno. Lui preferiva scopare che restare a chattare con qualche sconosciuto che prometteva il culo e poi non aveva il fegato di mettere in pratica le proprie fantasie.  
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sui corpi sudati che si dimenavano sulla pista. Anni prima avrebbe scelto la preda e sarebbe sceso nell'arena; quella sera riusciva solo a pensare che Gus doveva essere tornato a casa da un pezzo, ormai. Sperava che il primo giorno di scuola fosse andato bene e che fosse riuscito a rimediare la cena con quello che c'era nel frigo. Justin aveva fatto la spesa, prima di andare via. Avrebbe dovuto essere a casa con suo figlio, ma non ce l'aveva fatta. Gus non gli parlava ancora e al Babylon era facile lasciarsi tutto il resto alle spalle, almeno per qualche ora.  
Attese che il solito barman alzasse lo sguardo su di lui, occhi azzurri che lo cercavano con curiosa regolarità, e gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo appena possibile. Lo guardò servire un paio di cocktail e chiedere a un collega di sostituirlo, poi il ragazzo raggiunse il suo ufficio, quella specie di cubicolo parzialmente insonorizzato, nel senso che, lì, la musica non spaccava i timpani e, se il telefono suonava, riusciva a sentirlo. La contabilità del Babylon la teneva Ted, come il resto dei suoi conti, ma uno sgabuzzino da poter chiamare ufficio faceva comodo, specialmente da quando aveva smesso di frequentare assiduamente la darkroom. Era stata una buona idea ricavare quello spazio, dopo l'esplosione. Nonostante non ci fossero scartoffie, c'erano una poltrona e una scrivania coi cassetti chiusi a chiave, e Brian si lasciò cadere sulla prima, dietro alla seconda. Si slacciò la cintura e attese.  
La porta si aprì poco dopo, per un momento la musica invase la stanza, poi il ragazzo la chiuse e, senza fare una parola, si inginocchiò tra le cosce di Brian, gli aprì i pantaloni e sollevò la camicia, baciandogli con delicatezza il ventre, prima che Brian lo incitasse a scendere sulla sua erezione. Gli piaceva immergere la mano tra i capelli biondi del ragazzo e guardare la sua testa che si muoveva lentamente, mentre lo leccava e lo succhiava con una venerazione che gli toglieva il fiato. Non si ricordava il suo nome, ma era un virtuoso della lingua, e tanto bastava; faceva quasi i migliori pompini che Brian ricordasse ed era _comodo._ Non faceva domande, non diceva nulla, ingoiava e poi se ne andava con un sorriso sul viso regolare e gli occhi che brillavano, e Brian adorava venirgli in bocca, aveva labbra floride e morbide.  
La porta si aprì di nuovo, la musica rimbombò per un momento, prima di venire di nuovo chiusa fuori. «Continua!», ordinò Brian, accarezzando la testa bionda che non aveva accennato a sollevarsi, e guardò verso la porta. Un uomo se ne stava a braccia incrociate, le spalle appoggiate al muro, a guardarlo, e Brian sogghignò. Era tanto che non aveva pubblico, ma non era mai stato un problema farsi guardare mentre scopava o se lo faceva succhiare. Chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa contro la poltrona, lasciandosi andare all'orgasmo.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, il barman se ne stava già andando e il suo spettatore si avvicinò. Brian si chiuse i pantaloni e si raddrizzò sulla poltrona. «A cosa devo questa visita, _Brandon?»,_ chiese con un sorriso in tralice che non aveva alcuna intenzione di apparire sincero.  
Brandon indicò col pollice alle spalle, verso la porta ormai chiusa. «Te la fai coi dipendenti, Kinney?», gli chiese con tono ironico e Brian aprì le braccia in gesto di resa.  
«Ho un debole per i biondini, mi hai scoperto», stette al gioco.  
«Quanti anni ha?», chiese ancora e Brian scosse le spalle.  
«Quasi trenta, credo».  
Brandon annuì con fare saputo. «E che somigli al tuo ragazzo è solo un caso».  
«Non somiglia a Justin», negò Brian anche se era per quello che l'aveva scelto, la prima volta. «Che sei venuto a fare, qui?».  
«Pensavo che il Babylon fosse un locale pubblico».  
«Qui nel mio ufficio», tagliò corto Brian.  
«Gira voce che tuo figlio sia in città e che ti stia dando qualche grattacapo», rispose Brandon, senza divagare oltre.  
«Se anche fosse, non sono fatti tuoi», sbottò Brian, lo sguardo indurito di colpo, mentre si chiedeva chi fra i suoi amici avesse la bocca tanto larga.  
Brandon si sedette sulla scrivania, l'aria pensosa. «Non siamo diventati amici, ma ormai ci conosciamo da un bel po' d'anni…».  
«Sì, e tu continui a essere una mezza sega».  
Brandon sbuffò, sollevando un angolo della bocca. «Tu, invece, sei rimasto il solito arrogante, stronzo borioso, ma voglio dirti comunque una cosa, Kinney, quindi tappati la bocca e ascolta».  
Brian assunse la sua migliore aria annoiata e gli rivolse un sorriso professionale, quel genere di sorriso che riservava ai clienti imbecilli. «Sono tutto orecchi», gli garantì.  
«Io non so come sia avere un figlio e nemmeno mi interessa saperlo. Non ho alcun desiderio di paternità represso, ma so che è aspirazione comune di tutti i genitori vedere che i figli hanno ereditato i loro valori…».  
«Chiederò alle madri di Gus se sia così e poi ti farò sapere».  
«Quello che voglio dire, grandissima testa di cazzo, è che probabilmente era anche il desiderio di tuo padre e non penso che tu sia venuto su come il tuo vecchio sperava, però sei felice lo stesso, no?». Brandon lo guardò coi suoi occhi penetranti e il sorriso da schiaffi che diceva quanto si sentisse superiore per il suo discorso. «Quindi, lascia che tuo figlio faccia le sue scelte. Sarà felice a modo suo».  
Brian si grattò il mento e lo guardò con sufficienza. «Quanta saggezza, Thomas Paine! Se hai finito con le tue perle da talk show, penso che tu te ne possa andare a fare in culo!», sbottò.  
Brandon scivolò languidamente giù dalla scrivania. «Solo un'ultima cosa, mister perfetto, quel ragazzo da cui ti fai succhiare l'uccello, non so se te ne sei accorto, ma ti adora. Non ne capisco il motivo, ma cerca di non spezzargli il cuore».  
Brian rise. «Da quando te ne frega del cuore di un frocetto che nemmeno conosci? Te lo sei scopato?».  
«Ci vediamo in ufficio tra un paio di giorni, Kinney, e spero che la tua campagna per la mia azienda sia strepitosa o il mio capo si rivolgerà a qualcun altro senza esitare», gli disse Brandon, anziché rispondergli.  
«Ci puoi giurare!», sbuffò Brian. Aspettò che Brandon lo lasciasse solo e si concesse qualche momento di tregua prima di alzarsi e tornare dove il tempo non scorreva. Come aprì la porta, i troppi decibel rischiarono di fargli scoppiare i timpani. Qualcosa, dentro di lui, si agitò, ma lo scacciò subito: non era troppo vecchio per la discoteca, non lo sarebbe mai stato. Tutto quello, quella musica, quel dimenarsi di corpi, faceva parte della loro cultura, era il suo mondo, la sua vita, e lui ne era il signore e padrone.  
Tornò a lasciar vagare lo sguardo tra la folla; al bar, un ragazzo stava parlando col suo barman che rideva, sembrava felice, e Brian si sorprese a chiedersi per cosa lo fosse. Poi Brandon raggiunse il cliente che era con lui e gli circondò i fianchi con un braccio, unendosi alla conversazione. Sembravano conoscersi, e in quel momento Brian riconobbe il ragazzo di Brandon; doveva essere amico del barman. Lo guardò con una sorta di curiosità; quell'idiota con cui, tanti anni prima, aveva fatto una scommessa stupida, ormai aveva un compagno, uno che Brian non avrebbe guardato due volte: bel fisico, ma occhi troppo distanti. Era lì con lui, però. Cercò di scacciare il pensiero, ma quello, ormai, aveva già detto quello che aveva da dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Thomas Paine, (Thetford, 29 gennaio 1737 – New York, 8 giugno 1809) è stato un rivoluzionario, politico, intellettuale, filosofo idealista e studioso inglese, considerato uno dei Padri Fondatori degli Stati Uniti d'America. Partecipò alla stesura della costituzione della Pennsylvania, – “Quando facciamo piani per la posterità, dovremo ricordarci che la virtù non è ereditabile.”


	11. The Crying game  [Debbie; Paul]

**11**

  
**The Crying game**

**[Debbie; Paul]**

 

La gomma da masticare cominciava a essere dura e insipida sotto i suoi denti e Debbie si guardò intorno, mai che ci fosse un cazzo di cestino quando ne cercava uno, ma era quasi arrivata a casa di Michael, quindi continuò a masticare fino a quando suonò il campanello.  
Michael le aprì in pochi momenti e Debbie, sorridente, si tolse il chewingum di bocca e lo diede a suo figlio. «Ciao, tesoro», lo salutò entrando in casa.  
«Ciao, mamma», rispose lui prendendo la gomma masticata con un gesto automatico, per alzare gli occhi al cielo quando si rese conto di cosa teneva in mano.  
«Ciao, ragazzi!», salutò allegra la donna, entrando nella sala da pranzo dove Ben e Hunter stavano ancora sparecchiando la tavola e il profumo del cibo aleggiava invitante. «Ho saputo la grande notizia!», esclamò entusiasta, andando verso il nipote. «Avete già fissato una data?».  
«Cazzo!», sbottò il ragazzo, «Ma glielo avete già detto?», si lamentò cercando con lo sguardo i suoi due padri. Ben aprì le braccia facendo un sorriso di scuse, mentre andava a salutare con un bacio sulla guancia la nuova arrivata.  
«Bada a come parli!», lo riprese Michael, uscendo dalla cucina, «Ti pare che potevo non dirlo a mia madre!?».  
Hunter sbuffò, mentre Ben ridacchiava, ormai rassegnato al rapporto simbiotico di suo marito con la madre. «Vuoi farlo annunciare da Ellen DeGeneres, già che ci sei?», insistette il promesso sposo, spostando una sedia per avvicinarla a quella su cui aveva preso posto una Debbie gongolante.  
«E quando avrei dovuto aspettare per saperlo!?», gli chiese lei col suo miglior cipiglio, e Hunter si guardò bene dal rischiare uno scappellotto e una predica.  
«Magari volevo dirtelo io!», rispose con la più falsa delle sue espressioni innocenti.  
Debbie gli pizzicò una guancia, un sorriso a trentadue denti sulle labbra truccate, poi tirò fuori dalla borsa squadrata il computer portatile nuovo di zecca. Lo accese con un dito dalla lunga unghia rossa, sentendosi già proiettata verso il futuro, e rimase a guardare il monitor diventare blu e riempirsi di icone. Michael, intanto, si allungò sul divano, intenzionato a leggere l’ultimo numero uscito del suo nuovo fumetto preferito e Ben prese posto in poltrona, col suo portatile sulle ginocchia.  
«Cosa facciamo oggi?», chiese Debbie entusiasta non appena il computer fu acceso, mentre apriva la sua casella di posta prima ancora che Hunter le avesse risposto. «Ma non mi ha scritto nessuno!», si lamentò subito, vedendo che non c’erano nuovi messaggi.  
«Hai dato a qualcuno il tuo indirizzo?», le chiese Hunter con tono di sufficienza, mentre Michael ridacchiava.  
«Certo che l’ho fatto!», rispose Debbie, «L’ho dato a tutte le mie amiche!».  
«Quelle con cui passi ore al telefono ogni giorno?», si intromise Michael, senza staccare gli occhi dal fumetto.  
«E allora!?», sbottò Debbie. «Anche se ci sentiamo, potrebbero scrivermi!», si impuntò, per poi cambiare tono e piagnucolare: «Se nessuno mi scrive, come cazzo imparo a usare quest’affare!?».  
Con un tono basso e divertito, Ben la rassicurò: «Non ti preoccupare, Debbie, ti scrivo io». Il professore prese a digitare con sicurezza sulla tastiera e pochi istanti dopo il familiare suono del programma di gestione della posta annunciò a Debbie l’arrivo di una nuova email.  
«Sì!», esultò la donna, «Grazie, tesoro!». Usando solo gli indici iniziò a scrivere una breve risposta, mentre Hunter scuoteva il capo sconsolato.  
«Pensavo di insegnarti a usare torrent per scaricare film sul tuo computer», le propose Hunter, tenendo sotto controllo quello che faceva.  
«E che me ne faccio dei film? Posso vederli in televisione o andare al cinema».  
Hunter sbuffò come se avesse dovuto spiegarle l’ovvio: «Per vederli gratis, prima che arrivino in televisione».  
Ben ridacchiò. «Dubito che i film che piacciono a Debbie si trovino sui canali pirata».  
«Per quello che ne sai tu, potrebbero esserci un sacco di froci che apprezzano Joan Crawford», rispose Hunter, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da Debbie.  
«Basta che non confonda YouPorn con YouTube», scherzò Michael, voltando pagina allo spillato.  
«Che roba è YouPorn?», chiese Debbie digitando già il nome sul motore di ricerca.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse risponderle, nella stanza risuonò uno stridulo: «Gesù Cristo!». Debbie si portò una mano al cuore e sgranò gli occhi, avvicinandosi al monitor. «Quello non può essere vero!», commentò dopo una lunga occhiata valutativa, mentre Hunter rideva, al suo fianco.  
Michael saltò in piedi con discreta agilità, raggiungendo sua madre e sbiancando davanti agli espliciti suggerimenti proposti dal canale. Chiuse la pagina e cancellò la cronologia.  
«Non voglio che guardi quella roba!», sentenziò col tono del genitore che ha colto in flagrante il figlio.  
«Credi che non ne abbia mai visto uno?», gli chiese sua madre, sollevando le sopracciglia e guardandolo con sufficienza. «Magari non così grosso», ammiccò, e Hunter rise ancora più forte davanti all’espressione scura di Michael.  
«Cosa penserebbe Carl se scoprisse che usi il computer per cercare film porno?», insistette Michael.  
«Beh, magari gli verrebbe qualche idea!», sogghignò lei e questa volta nemmeno Ben poté trattenersi dal ridere.  
Michael boccheggiò, prima di battere in ritirata con le mani premute sulle orecchie. «Non voglio sentire questi discorsi da mia madre! Non voglio nemmeno pensare che tu abbia mai fatto sesso in vita tua!».  
«Beh, tesoro, se non l’avessi mai fatto, tu non saresti qui, adesso!», gongolò Debbie, sapendo di avere vinto nel momento in cui suo figlio si rannicchiò sul divano con un’espressione da cucciolo abbandonato.  
Hunter, che rideva sotto i baffi, buttò altra benzina sul fuoco: «Ti comprerò una maglietta con su scritto “gr.i.l.f.”», disse guardandola pieno di orgoglio.  
«E che cazzo è una _grif?»,_ chiese Debbie spostando lo sguardo sul nipote, lasciando perdere il suo troppo morigerato figlio.  
«Gr.i.l.f.», la corresse Hunter. «Una nonna sexy che fa arrapare gli amici dei suoi nipoti».  
Debbie sorrise a trentadue denti, certa che quel ragazzaccio spudorato fosse il suo degno nipote. «Allora voglio essere una grilf!».  
«Non puoi _volerlo,_ mamma. Non dipende da te!», si inalberò Michael, aggrappato alla spalliera del divano, con sul viso l’espressione di qualcuno che avrebbe voluto essere molto lontano da lì.  
«Sono sicura che Carl è d’accordo!», insistette lei.  
«Carl è tuo marito!», insistette Michael, cercando di farle capire che il parere del vecchio poliziotto, in quel caso, non contava.  
«Debbie, non dovevi controllare le analisi?», li interruppe Ben, probabilmente mosso a pietà verso il marito, anche se le labbra erano ancora stese in un sorriso più simile a una risata.  
«Oh, hai ragione, Ben. Aspetta che prendo il foglio di accettazione…», gli rispose cercando nella borsa, mentre Hunter si impadroniva del suo portatile.  
«Per prima cosa», cominciò il ragazzo, un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra, «dobbiamo andare sul sito dell’ospedale…».  
Quando Debbie tolse la mani inanellate dalla borsa, con la busta bianca dell’ospedale tra le dita, guardò smarrita il monitor. «Che cazzo stai facendo?», chiese indicando le numerose finestre che si aprivano una dietro l’altra, mentre Hunter le visionava e chiudeva in rapida successione.  
«Cerco un medico mentre tu cerchi le tue scartoffie», rispose lui con tono fintamente annoiato.  
«A che ti serve un medico?», chiese lei, subito accigliata, mentre Ben e Michael alzavano la testa sul figlio e si scambiavano uno sguardo dubbioso.  
«Che medico stai cercando?», gli chiese Ben, mentre Michael gli faceva eco con tono più preoccupato: «Va tutto bene?».  
Hunter sogghignò, facendo finta di nulla. «Non è mica per me», disse, scoccando uno sguardo divertito ai suoi genitori. «Non indovinerete mai chi ho incontrato in ospedale!».  
«Chi?», chiese Debbie, curiosa.  
Hunter sogghignò, passando lo sguardo da uno all’altro prima di rispondere: «Stella».  
«Stella?», chiese Michael. «Che ci faceva in ospedale?».  
Hunter trovò la lista dei medici del St Clair Hospital e la scorse fino a trovare il nome del medico di Stella. «Doveva vedere un certo dottor Sullivan».  
Debbie sospirò, portandosi di nuovo la mano al petto, anche se per un momento fu tentata di rifilare uno scapaccione a Hunter. «Ma vuoi smetterla di farmi preoccupare!?», sbottò. «L’altra sera aveva l’incontro col gruppo di sostegno transgender», disse come se fosse una cosa ovvia, gongolando della faccia stupita di Hunter.  
«Tu lo sapevi!?», sbottò il ragazzo, restando a bocca aperta, e Debbie lo guardò con un sorrisino di sufficienza.  
«Che Stella ha un pisello in mezzo alle gambe al posto della cosina?», chiese con tono ironico, «Tesoro, ti ricordo che vive a casa mia!».  
Per qualche istante, i tre uomini rimasero in un silenzio stupito, fino a quando Michael non lo ruppe con la domanda che si stavano facendo tutti: «Ma Gus allora…».  
Hunter fece spallucce. «Magari è bisessuale», commentò come se la faccenda non lo turbasse affatto, ma Michael e Ben si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato che non sfuggì a Debbie. «Beh?», chiese loro, «Cosa sono quelle facce?».  
«Mi chiedo se Brian lo sappia», le rispose Michael.  
«Sicuro che lo sa», sbuffò Debbie, «e non l’ha presa granché bene, anche se non capisco perché. Quella povera ragazza è dovuta scappare di casa per poter cominciare la terapia ormonale».  
«Non è così semplice, Debbie», fece Ben, «anche se ora si spiegano molte cose».  
«No che non lo è!», rispose di getto, per poi accigliarsi: «Che vuoi dire?».  
Ben scosse il capo e stirò le labbra. «Secondo alcuni, le persone transgender non sono nemmeno parte della comunità L.G.B.T. a pieno titolo…».  
«E questo che vuol dire?».  
«Che Stella potrebbe avere meno amici di quelli che pensa», le rispose Michael.  
«Perché?», fece Debbie, guardando il figlio e il genero in attesa di una risposta.  
Ben si accomodò meglio sulla poltrona. «Perché l’essere gay ha a che fare con l’orientamento sessuale, mentre l’essere transessuale riguarda l’identità di genere, la percezione che si ha di se stessi…», iniziò a spiegarle, venendo puntualmente interrotto dalla fretta di Debbie che chiese: «E allora?»  
«Allora ci sono persone transgender gay, etero e bisessuali…», riprese Ben, «e indipendentemente da chi amano, è tutto confuso perché… al di là del loro essere uomini o donne, il loro corpo non corrisponde alla loro identità».  
«E vi pare un buon motivo per dire che non fanno parte della comunità? Come vi sentireste voi se vi dicessero una cosa del genere?», sbottò Debbie.  
«Escluderli dalla comunità significherebbe isolarli ancora più di quanto già non siano», rispose ancora Ben, con cautela, «ma non tutti la pensano allo stesso modo».  
«Beh, non mi piace affatto come la pensano questi stronzi!», liquidò la questione lei.  
Hunter guardò sua nonna con un sorrisetto compiaciuto sulle labbra e poi si rivolse con aria di sufficienza ai suoi padri. «Beh, io sono stato sia con uomini che con donne, e posso dire che non fa poi tutta questa differenza».

*

Milioni di stelle si erano accese sulla terra, i rumori erano distanti e ovattati, ma la città non dormiva mai. New York era insonne, un’amante distratta che si infila a letto ancora vestita.  
Paul, invece, era scivolato fuori dal letto facendo attenzione a non disturbare Justin. Aveva infilato i pantaloni della tuta e aveva acceso la lampada sulla scrivania nell’angolo del salotto. Aveva letto per un’ora, prima di stendersi sul divano, le braccia incrociate sul torace. La notte era il momento migliore per pensare.  
Quando Justin si affacciò sulla porta della camera, avrebbe potuto credere che dormisse; lo osservò con gli occhi scuri, il respiro lento, mentre il suo compagno guardava il libro dalle pagine ingiallite che aveva lasciato aperto, con la copertina in alto, sotto la luce calda della lampada.  
_«Polvere negli occhi,_ del 1953», disse con voce pacata, palesando a Justin di essere sveglio.  
Justin sussultò e lasciò perdere il libro, andando verso di lui. «Sei sveglio».  
«Avevo bisogno di pensare», gli rispose Paul, mettendosi a sedere.  
«Spero che quel libro non sia così vecchio», fece Justin, con tono divertito, «lo so che ti manca Murple, ma domani andiamo a prenderla». Gli si sedette sulle ginocchia, baciandolo lievemente sulle labbra e Paul lo circondò con le braccia.  
«È un’edizione degli anni ‘80 che ho trovato in un mercatino dell’usato», gli rispose baciandolo a sua volta. «Ed era già squadernata».  
«Non hai freddo?», gli chiese Justin, facendo scorrere le mani sulle sue braccia e sulle spalle nude e Paul si limitò a scuotere il capo. «Cos’è che non ti fa dormire?», gli chiese allora.  
Paul tacque per qualche momento, chiedendosi ancora se fosse giusto intromettersi, ma non poteva farne a meno, fare finta di nulla e lasciar perdere. Quella situazione tra loro stava diventando paradossale, ma non c’erano solo loro, Justin aveva fatto entrare altri nel loro mondo e lui non poteva fingere che così non fosse. «Da quando sei venuto a stare qui…», cominciò piano, «io… ho sempre avuto un unico desiderio: che un giorno tu mi dicessi “resto, non vado da nessuna parte”». Sospirò, «Ti ho chiesto di sposarmi sperando che questo ti spronasse a prendere una decisione, a scegliere tra Kinney e me…».  
«Paul…». Justin raddrizzò la schiena, mettendo una piccola distanza tra loro.  
«No, lasciami finire», lo interruppe, prendendogli una mano e stringendola nella propria. «Tu non mi hai dato alcuna risposta e questa è già una risposta, Justin», gli spiegò con calma, portandosi la sua mano alle labbra e baciandone le dita. «Adesso, però, continuo a pensare che tu debba tornare a Pittsburgh…».  
«Cosa?», fece Justin, incredulo.  
«Continuo a pensare a quello che mi hai raccontato», gli chiarì Paul. «Continuo a pensare a quella ragazza, Stella, che sta affrontando Kinney da sola, con l’unico supporto di un ragazzino appena più grande di lei».  
«Brian non è un criminale! Cosa vuoi che le faccia!?», s’inalberò Justin.  
«No, ma l’hai detto tu che non vede di buon occhio il rapporto di suo figlio con questa ragazza».  
«Brian non farebbe male a una mosca!».  
Paul scosse la testa. «La parte migliore di Brian sei tu», gli disse senza esitazione perché era quello il nocciolo della faccenda. «Tu devi essere lì per accertarti che non faccia nulla di male, che non ferisca i suoi sentimenti…».  
«Ci sarà sempre qualcuno che la ferirà».  
«Ma qualcuno non sarà il padre del suo ragazzo, non sarà un uomo tanto più grande di lei e con le capacità di annichilire gli altri che ha quell’uomo. Justin, tu stesso sei stato una sua vittima».  
Justin si allontanò da lui come se si fosse scottato. «Sono stato io a volerlo!», ribadì per quella che doveva essere la milionesima volta.  
«Sì, l’hai voluto tu e poi te ne sei andato per cercare il tuo posto nel mondo, per non restare sempre all’ombra di un uomo autoritario che vuole controllare tutto e tutti. Sei stato tu a dirlo». Justin si morse il labbro inferiore, gli occhi bassi e il respiro appena accelerato, e Paul lo guardò, dandogli il tempo di incassare il colpo prima di riprendere a parlare. «In metà degli Stati Uniti non c’è ancora una legge contro la discriminazione per l’orientamento sessuale sul posto di lavoro, e i giovani gay e lesbiche e i ragazzi transessuali sono quattro volte più a rischio di suicidio dei ragazzi etero. Secondo le statistiche il 25% dei ragazzi trans ha tentato il suicidio almeno una volta nella vita». Si umettò le labbra, scrollando il capo, «L’anno scorso ci sono stati ventun omicidi di ragazzi transessuali, negli Stati Uniti, il numero più alto mai registrato. La maggior parte di loro erano donne di colore», sospirò di nuovo. «Come faccio a stare tranquillo sapendo che c’è una ragazzina da sola, a Pittsburgh, per cui tu potresti fare la differenza?».  
Justin sbuffò. «E poi? Dovrei mettermi a salvare ragazzini dalla strada?».  
«No, ma questa non è una ragazzina senza nome ripescata nell’Hudson, è la ragazza di quello che hai detto di considerare un figlio».  
Justin scosse il capo e Paul lo strinse un po’ più a sé, cercando il baluginio dei suoi occhi nel buio della stanza. «Devo lavorare», cercò di schermirsi Justin. «Ho una mostra da organizzare, dei quadri da finire e dei clienti che verranno a vedere i miei lavori allo studio».  
«Quanto di tutto questo richiede davvero che tu stia qui?», gli chiese ancora. Sapeva che Justin doveva lavorare ancora sodo per restare a galla nel competitivo ambiente artistico di New York. Anche se diversi critici si erano interessati a lui e aveva esposto in diverse gallerie, New York si sarebbe dimenticata presto di lui, se non fosse rimasto lì a corteggiarla, eppure, sapeva anche che Justin restava principalmente perché amava quella città.  
Paul sperava di essere uno dei motivi di quell’amore, ma non ne era certo: Justin continuava a tornare a Pittsburg ogni mese e non gli mentiva dicendo che andava da sua madre, gli diceva senza remore che tornava da Kinney, come se avesse voluto punirlo per il suo amore. Paul riconosceva quella colpa, lo amava più di quanto Justin amasse lui.  
Justin scosse la testa, senza guardarlo in faccia. «Dovrei organizzarmi, trovare qualcuno…».  
«Non sto rinunciando a te», lo interruppe Paul. «Voglio che questo sia chiaro», gli disse stringendolo con più forza. La pelle di Justin cominciava a diventare fredda e Paul vi passò le mani lentamente, ma con forza.  
«Dimostramelo!», lo sfidò Justin in una sorta di gioco che faceva spesso, e Paul lo spinse sul divano, scivolando sul suo corpo e lasciando una traccia umida sul suo torace, la pelle pallida di Justin si scaldava a ogni bacio, a ogni morso con cui la segnava. Infilò le dita sotto l’elastico dei suoi boxer, attendendo il suo assenso e quando Justin alzò i fianchi, glieli sfilò accarezzandogli le gambe per poi fargli appoggiare le caviglie sulle proprie spalle. Le tenne strette mentre guardava il pallido lucore dei suoi occhi, ascoltando il suo respiro farsi più pesante per l’aspettativa di averlo dentro di sé. Fece scivolare i palmi tra i peli biondi delle sue gambe, e cominciò a massaggiarlo lentamente, il glande che si inumidiva bagnandogli le dita e i testicoli gonfi e tesi; anche lui era duro, e lo voleva. Era una follia spingerlo a trascorrere più tempo a Pittsburgh… Si abbassò i pantaloni quanto necessario, tastandosi il sesso turgido; anche sulla sua punta si stavano accumulando le prime gocce di sperma. Non sarebbero state sufficienti a lubrificarlo, ma un po’ di dolore non li avrebbe fermati. Lo prese con forza.  
Justin sibilò, l’attrito bloccò entrambi per il tempo di un gemito, poi il desiderio vinse ogni resistenza e Paul cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui, la frizione che mischiava dolore e piacere in una sorta di metafora della loro relazione. Quando i gemiti di Justin divennero più alti e la sua schiena si inarcò, Paul cercò le sue labbra da baciare ancora, il climax dell’amplesso rimandato per qualche istante, prolungando l’estasi, mentre respiravano uno dalla bocca dell’altro, i muscoli di Justin che gli si stringevano intorno come a spingerlo a continuare e Paul ricominciò a muovere i fianchi, adorando ogni suono che il suo compagno emetteva, adorando lo sfregamento bruciante tra di loro, fino a quando Justin non venne e lui si gli si piantò dentro più a fondo che poteva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dati esposti da Paul si riferiscono all’anno 2015


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

  
**Chi teme l'amore**

**[Brian; Michael]**

 

«Brian, hanno chiamato dalla scuola», esordì Cynthia, entrando nel suo ufficio. «Il preside vuole vederti».  
Brian alzò la testa dal concept che stava visionando, «Il preside del St James?», chiese già pronto a prendere a calci in culo Gus, qualunque cosa avesse combinato.  
Cynthia corrugò la fronte e controllò il bigliettino che teneva in mano. «No, il preside del liceo statale». Tornò a guardarlo, arricciando il naso e chiese: «C’è forse qualcosa che non so?».  
Brian si accigliò e poi la fulminò con lo sguardo. «Quando devo vederlo?».  
«Sarebbe meglio che ci andassi subito: ha telefonato la signora White della White Dental per disdire l’appuntamento di questa mattina», un’espressione di malevola soddisfazione le si dipinse in viso. «A quanto pare è stata colpita da un terribile mal di denti».  
Brian sogghignò. «Tu pensa l’ironia della sorte!», commentò serafico, scambiando uno sguardo d’intesa con Cynthia. Prese la giacca dallo schienale della sedia e recuperò le chiavi dell’auto dal cassetto. «Tornerò dopo pranzo», avvisò mentre si avviava all’uscita.  
Lungo il tragitto si fermò a prendere un caffè nel tentativo di guadagnare un po’ di tempo. Erano anni che non si avvicinava al vecchio liceo dove lui e Michael avevano studiato e gli faceva uno strano effetto ripercorrere la strada che portava a quelle gradinate in cemento su cui si era seduto un giorno, deciso a non tornare più a casa. Quando arrivò davanti alla scuola notò l’aggiunta di una rampa per i disabili nello stesso grigio deprimente dei gradini. Osservò l’edificio squadrato, per qualche momento, deglutendo una manciata di ricordi prima di decidersi a entrare.  
Non appena aprì la porta a vetri percepì quell’odore inconfondibile di sudore e ormoni che caratterizzava gli adolescenti e non poté fare a meno di sogghignare: non era stato tutto così schifoso, in fondo. La scuola non sembrava cambiata molto in quegli anni, i soliti avvisi sui muri ingrigiti e gli estintori che nessuno sapeva usare, le porte chiuse delle aule dove si tenevano le lezioni. Gli studenti erano ancora in classe e lui non incontrò nessuno. Arrivato al corridoio che conduceva alla palestra esitò un istante, ma poi si diresse a passo spedito verso l’ufficio del preside, supponendo che fosse nel medesimo posto in cui si trovava anni prima.  
Stella era seduta su una delle sedie collocate fuori dall’ufficio del preside. La ragazza si alzò non appena lo vide, senza fare un passo avanti, l’ombretto sbavato sugli occhi e l’aria mortificata.  
«Perché il preside vuole vedere _me?»,_ le chiese con tono più duro di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
«Mi dispiace, io… non sapevo che altri chiamare», si scusò lei.  
«Avresti potuto far chiamare Debbie», replicò secco, anche se, all’espressione dubbiosa di Stella, dovette ammettere che non sarebbe stata una grande idea. Sbuffò. «Che hai combinato?», le chiese, stavolta con tono più paziente.  
«È meglio che glielo dica il preside», rispose la ragazza, girandosi per bussare alla porta dell’ufficio.  
Quando entrarono, Brian diede un rapido sguardo alla stanza: era come la ricordava, anche se i vecchi scaffali erano stati sostituiti con armadi metallici dalle porte scorrevoli e c’erano meno scartoffie in giro. Un vecchio pc ingombrante occupava un lato della scrivania dietro cui sedeva un uomo troppo grasso e con un pessimo gusto nel vestire. Brian sfoderò il suo sorriso più affascinante mentre gli porgeva la mano. «Brian Kinney», si presentò, «la mia segretaria ha detto che voleva vedermi».  
Il preside gli strinse la mano, invitandolo a sedere. «Sono il preside Wilson, lieto di conoscerla signor Kinney», lo salutò senza mostrare alcun segno di interesse per lui. «Lei è il tutore di Steve, quindi».  
Brian si accigliò, voltandosi a guardare Stella per un istante. Si era seduta accanto a lui, lo sguardo ancora basso, e, iniziando a capire, tornò a guardare il preside. «C’è qualche problema?».  
Il signor Wilson si schiarì la voce. «Beh», indicò Stella, «direi che il problema è evidente».  
Brian accavallò le gambe, i suoi occhi da rapace fissi sul volto dell’uomo e un sorrisino di sufficienza sulle labbra. «Temo di non seguirla».  
«Steve è stato richiamato praticamente ogni giorno da quando ha iniziato a frequentare questa scuola, ma dal momento che non ha dato retta agli insegnanti, è stato mandato da me. Può immaginare la reazione di insegnanti e compagni di classe quando, facendo l’appello, hanno notato l’abbigliamento inopportuno del ragazzo».  
Brian si passò una mano sul mento e guardò di nuovo Stella, t-shirt in tinta unita e giubbino di jeans, minigonna di jeans e calze pesanti. C’erano decine di ragazze vestite a quel modo, ma chiaramente, non era quello il problema. «Quindi sono stato chiamato esclusivamente per una questione di outfit», chiese ironico. «Immagino che nella sua scuola vengano presi provvedimenti anche contro i ragazzi che indossano quei disgustosi pantaloni da rapper col cavallo basso e le mutande in vista o le ragazzine troppo scollate o truccate come…».  
Il preside si schiarì la gola. «Signor Kinney, il problema non si limita all’abbigliamento, ma all’uso dei bagni, degli spogliatoi…».  
«Dei bagni?», gli fece eco Brian, sollevando un sopracciglio e il preside parve, per la prima volta, leggermente a disagio.  
«Steve non può usare il bagno delle femmine», disse il preside, con assoluta certezza.  
«Allora potrebbe usare quello degli insegnanti», propose Brian, cogliendo di sorpresa il preside che lo fissò interdetto.  
Dopo qualche istante di smarrimento, Wilson scosse la testa e ribatté: «Come dice il nome, il bagno degli insegnanti è riservato “agli insegnanti”».  
Brian si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, apparentemente sovrappensiero e poi si rivolse a Stella: «Ti interessa fare qualche sport?», lei scosse il capo, guardandolo confusa. «Allora verrai esentata dalle attività sportive». Tornò a rivolgersi al preside: «Così metà del problema è risolto, ma ora deve venirci incontro lei, preside Wilson», Brian gli sorrise di nuovo, «sono sicuro che preferisce far usare a Stella il bagno degli insegnanti anziché trovare sul _Pittsburgh Post-Gazette_ di domani un articolo sull’omofobia dilagante tra il corpo insegnanti della sua scuola», fece una pausa, «sa bene come questo genere di cose piaccia alla stampa», si strinse nelle spalle e sospirò platealmente, «in men che non si dica la notizia farebbe il giro dello stato e il suo nome arriverebbe molto lontano».  
Il preside Wilson boccheggiò. «Questo… questo è…».  
Brian lo interruppe, prima che il preside dicesse qualcosa di sconveniente. «Ma potrebbe esserci anche un’altra soluzione, preside Wilson», si sporse in avanti, battendo l’indice sinistro sul monitor a tubo catodico. «La scuola potrebbe ricevere una donazione. Che ne dice di un rinnovo del laboratorio di informatica? Potrebbe uscirne anche un nuovo computer per lei. Programmi aggiornati all’ultima versione, schermi piatti… Ovviamente mi incaricherò personalmente di mandarle un tecnico di mia fiducia per l’installazione di tutti i terminali».  
L’uomo dietro la scrivania inghiottì rumorosamente e Brian sorrise soddisfatto.  
Quando, poco dopo, lui e Stella salirono in auto, il problema era stato risolto. «Eterosessuali del cazzo!», sbottò Brian dopo aver chiuso con violenza la portiera dell’auto, «Se non sei come loro, se non fai come vogliono loro, se non ti pieghi alle loro regole, sei solo un rifiuto di cui liberarsi… Prendi», porse a Stella un fazzoletto e le indicò gli occhi. Lei si guardò nello specchietto del parasole e mise un angolo del fazzoletto in bocca per ripulirsi dall’ombretto sbavato, esattamente come avrebbe fatto qualunque ragazza.  
«Grazie», mormorò, ancora scossa.  
«Dove ti porto?», le chiese Brian, mettendo in moto l’auto. La strada si stava riempiendo di studenti che uscivano da scuola e lui voleva evitare di investire qualcuno.  
«Al Diner, se non le dispiace».  
Brian si immise sulla strada, gli occhi fissi sul traffico dell’ora di punta. Forse avrebbe dovuto dirle qualcosa, solo che non aveva idea di cosa, ma fu Stella a rompere il silenzio.  
«Nessuno mi aveva difesa, prima», disse, la voce un po’ roca, «a parte Gus… anche se…».  
«Se?», la incalzò Brian.  
«Gus non ha corrotto nessuno», sbuffò dal naso, sembrava divertita, nonostante tutto.  
«Sono solo affari», tagliò corto Brian, immettendosi in Liberty Avenue.  
«E il mio debito con lei aumenta». Stella chinò il capo, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore mentre stropicciava tra le mani il fazzoletto di Brian.  
«Non così tanto», la tranquillizzò lui. «C’è una ditta di computer tra i miei clienti. Mi faranno un buon prezzo e chiederò al figlio di Michael e Ben di occuparsi dell’installazione».  
Brian tacque qualche istante, ma quella situazione lo metteva a disagio, scarrozzare la ragazza di suo figlio lo metteva a disagio, così riprese a parlare: «E poi, fa sempre piacere metterlo nel culo a qualche etero bigotto e omofobo».  
«E glielo ha messo nel culo?», chiese Stella, non proprio convinta.  
Brian stirò le labbra in un sorrisetto forzato. «Tu continuerai a vestirti come ti pare e userai il bagno degli insegnanti e loro dovranno accettare la donazione di un finocchio. Credi che non gli bruci il culo dover ringraziare noi per la nuova aula computer di cui godranno gli studenti?».  
«Forse ha ragione».  
Brian le scoccò una rapida occhiata. «Non volevo dire che tu sia gay».  
Stella sorrise appena, lo sguardo basso, «Non c’è problema», gli disse. «I miei genitori non hanno mai capito la differenza. Dal momento che sono nata con un corpo maschile, il fatto che mi volessi vestire da ragazza e che mi piacessero i ragazzi, per loro voleva dire che ero gay».  
«Quando dissi a mio padre di essere gay, lui mi augurò di morire, e mia madre prega ogni giorno per la mia anima condannata all’inferno», sogghignò, «ma mio padre è morto da un pezzo e mia madre espia le sue colpe in una casa di riposo».  
«Anche mia madre diceva che finirò all’inferno». Brian notò che la ragazza stava lottando di nuovo con le lacrime. Erano quasi arrivati al Diner, ormai, e rallentò per darle il tempo di calmarsi. «Avrei voluto…». La voce le morì in gola, ma non serviva che continuasse: Brian sapeva cosa stava per dire.  
«Ascolta, Stella», le disse, «mi ascolti? Nessuno ha il diritto di dirti quello che sei o che non sei. Nessuna testa di cazzo, nessun omofobo o genitore o fidanzato, quindi vai avanti per la tua strada e non permettere a nessuno di intralciarti. Chiaro?», le chiese mentre accostava a pochi metri dal Diner per farla scendere.  
Stella annuì, sforzandosi di sorridere. «Lei non scende?», gli chiese mentre si slacciava la cintura di sicurezza.  
«Ho un appuntamento».  
Stella respirò a fondo, riprendendo il controllo. «Grazie, signor Kinney». Si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò sulla guancia, uscendo dalla macchina l’istante successivo.

*

Quando Michael girò il cartello con scritto “Chiuso” sulla porta del negozio, Brian la smise di andare avanti e indietro come un’anima in pena. I clienti sembravano aver messo radici, quel giorno, e il suo migliore amico aveva dispensato sguardi inceneritori a ogni adolescente che si era attardato a sfogliare un fumetto o che aveva pagato in monetine, allungando i tempi prima di andare fuori dai piedi.  
«Allora, vuoi dirmi cos’è successo?», gli chiese Michael, mentre Brian si lasciava cadere sul divano in fondo al negozio.  
«Chi ha detto che è successo qualcosa?», chiese stizzito, mentre lo seguiva con lo sguardo.  
Michael ridacchiò, raggiungendolo sul divano con il sacchetto del pranzo. «Vuoi assaggiare il mio sandwich?», gli chiese mentre estraeva l’involto di stagnola.  
Brian sbuffò: «È una specie di proposta indecente?», sbirciò scettico il panino che appariva lentamente tra i lembi della stagnola.  
«Solo se ti va un’orgia coi grassi saturi», gli rispose Michael, mostrando orgoglioso il suo panino grondante maionese.  
«Lo sa tuo marito che lo tradisci con le salse?».  
«Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto», rispose Michael porgendoglielo. Dopo che Brian ebbe scosso la testa, Michael gli diede un grande morso che fece comparire un’espressione soddisfatta sul suo viso.  
«Patetico!», ridacchiò Brian, guardandolo mangiare. «Non lo sai che non hai più l’età per mangiare queste porcherie?».  
Michael mugugnò: «Parla per te. Il mio metabolismo brucia ancora benissimo». Diede un altro morso e poi, con la bocca piena, aggiunse: «E poi posso sempre fare esercizio extra con mio marito». Sorrise dell’espressione teatralmente disgustata di Brian e continuò a mangiare fino a che non ebbe terminato il suo pranzo.  
Appallottolò la stagnola e la rimise nel sacchetto, tirando fuori una lattina di LaCroix. Brian rifiutò anche la bevanda.  
«Allora? Vuoi dirmi cosa c’è che non va?», gli chiese di nuovo Michael, mentre teneva la cannuccia del succo di frutta tra le labbra.  
Brian appoggiò la testa allo schienale del divano sfondato, sospirando pesantemente. «Prima che me ne dimentichi, di’ a tuo figlio che avrò bisogno di lui per un lavoretto».  
«Hai deciso di cambiare i computer della Kinnetik?».  
«No, ma ho regalato un nuovo laboratorio di informatica al liceo statale di Pittsburgh».  
Michael quasi si strozzò. «Tu cosa?», chiese incredulo, mentre si colpiva il petto con una mano.  
Brian strinse le labbra, senza guardare Michael, e con voce torva aggiunse: «E Stella mi ha baciato». Fortunatamente Michael non aveva ripreso a bere. «Sulla guancia», precisò Brian mentre Michael sgranava gli occhi. «Sì, la ragazza di mio figlio mi ha baciato sulla guancia!». Il tono di Brian era arrabbiato, ma Michael non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.  
«Non credevo che avrei vissuto abbastanza per vedere Brian Kinney incazzato perché qualcuno l’ha baciato!», continuò a ridere.  
Brian lo guardò storto. «È la ragazza di Gus!».  
«Sì, ma… è ancora un ragazzo e, non puoi non vedere quanto sia ridicolo che tu te la prenda perché un ragazzo ti ha dato un bacio!».  
Brian sbuffò e si passò le mani sul viso. «Non mi piace che Gus la frequenti».  
Michael terminò la bevanda e infilò la lattina nel sacchetto, appoggiandolo a terra. «Quale gesto hai compiuto per meritarti un bacio, signor musolungo? C’entra l’aula di informatica?».  
«L’unica cosa lunga che ho sta nei miei pantaloni», ribatté Brian, più per abitudine che altro.  
«Mai quanto la tua faccia al momento». Michael sorrideva mentre lo guardava. Sapeva che era stato Brian a convincere Stella a tornare a scuola, aveva anche chiesto a Ben di aiutarla nello studio, se fosse stato necessario, e ora questo. Per essere uno che non voleva fare il padre, Brian se la stava cavando egregiamente, sia con Gus che con Stella.  
«Il preside del liceo mi ha fatto chiamare, stamattina. Qualche testa di cazzo di insegnante omofobo pretende che si vesta da maschio e che usi i bagni e lo spogliatoio maschile. Cristo Santo, ma non ce li hanno gli occhi!? Dovrebbe spogliarsi davanti a un branco di adolescenti in calore!?».  
Michael scosse il capo. «E da questo come sei arrivato ai computer?».  
«Ho convinto il preside a lasciarle usare il bagno degli insegnanti in cambio di una piccola donazione».  
«Ti stai dando un gran da fare per una ragazza che non ti piace», constatò Michael.  
Brian tacque per qualche momento. «Non ho detto che Stella non mi piace. Ha più palle lei della maggior parte dei ragazzi della sua età».  
«E allora qual è il problema?».  
«Non voglio che frequenti Gus. Non voglio che Gus investa così tanto su qualcuno che smetterà di esistere. Non voglio che soffra».  
«Chi l’ha detto che soffrirà?», gli chiese Michael. «Anche Ben e io eravamo preoccupati quando Hunter ci disse di essere etero. Temevamo di non potergli essere utili, che la sua ragazza lo giudicasse perché aveva due padri…».  
«Tuo figlio non sta con Lili Elbe!», sbottò Brian, «Se Gus fosse etero me ne farei una ragione, ma a Gus piace il cazzo!».  
Michael scosse la testa, «Magari Gus è davvero bisessuale. Magari la ama abbastanza da fregarsene se è un uomo o una donna».  
«Oh, Michael! Lo sai come vanno queste cose», disse con tono amareggiato, e Michael comprese che Brian era davvero preoccupato per suo figlio, ma forse c'era anche dell'altro. Brian gli sembrò _stanco_ e avrebbe voluto che Justin fosse lì a prendersi cura di lui, anziché a New York. «Gus l’ha conosciuta quando era un ragazzo, se ne è innamorato come una lesbica e l’ha seguita in questa follia, ma Stella diventerà una donna a tutti gli effetti, e Gus non riuscirà a stare con lei», continuò Brian, «e se anche fosse bisessuale, prima o poi dovrà fare una scelta. Dovrà schierarsi se non vuole essere un emarginato».  
«Non è una guerra, Brian, non ci sono schieramenti, non l’hai ancora capito? Non siamo froci contro etero».  
«Lo sai quanto me che i froci non si fidano di chi dice di essere bisessuale. E gli etero considerano i bisessuali alla stregua di animali esotici», si inalberò Brian.  
«Le cose cambiano», insistette Michael. «Gus è giovane, ma è intelligente, farà le sue scelte quando sarà il momento di farle».  
«È troppo giovane per impegnarsi», perseverò Brian, la voce più alta, tanto che avrebbe potuto incutere timore a qualcuno che non fosse stato Michael.  
«Ha l’età che aveva Justin quando si è innamorato di te», gli ricordò Michael, cercando di far abbassare il tono all’altro. «È questo il punto, vero? È Justin il tuo metro di paragone. Tu vorresti per Gus qualcuno che lo ami come tu ami Justin, qualcuno con cui costruire una relazione come la vostra… per quanto debba ricordarti che il vostro inizio non è stato dei più facili».  
«Che cazzo stai dicendo?», gli chiese Brian, accigliandosi, ma Michael ebbe l’impressione che Brian avesse esitato per un istante e il sorriso gli si allargò sul viso. Si trattenne a stento dall’abbracciare l’amico, perché sapeva che Brian si sarebbe chiuso a riccio se si fosse sentito troppo esposto.  
«Dico che ami tuo figlio, e lo so che non vuoi che soffra, ma crescere comporta anche fare degli sbagli e soffrire». Michael si strinse nelle spalle e continuò a sorridere. «Però Gus avrà sempre te e Lindsay e Melanie pronti a sostenerlo».  
«Stronzate!», sbottò Brian. «Io mi preoccupo che mio figlio ragioni come una lesbica e che si rovini il futuro per una ragazzina che potrebbe non essere affatto la persona giusta!».  
Michael si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra, un bacio rapido e con lo schiocco, per subito tornare a sorridere. «Sei patetico!», gli disse, carico di affetto. «So che non vuoi sentirtelo dire, ma Gus soffrirà e cadrà, ma poi si rialzerà come abbiamo fatto tutti». Mise un dito sulle labbra di Brian per impedirgli di ribattere e lui alzò gli occhi al soffitto, fingendosi esasperato. «L'amore non è mai sbagliato, Brian», continuò Michael, «anche quando fa male. Lascia che faccia le sue esperienze, del resto le hai fatte persino tu». Michael rise ancora e Brian si alzò dal divano, guardandolo storto, prima di chinarsi a baciarlo. Non si aspettava che Brian lo ringraziasse, ma fu come se lo avesse fatto. Poi Brian Kinney lasciò la fumetteria e Michael poté dedicarsi all’inventario.


	13. Quanto contano i desideri  [Lindsay; Brian]

**13**

  
**Quanto contano i desideri**

[Lindsay; Brian]

 

«Pronto?», quando Lindsay rispose al telefono, non si aspettava di sentire la voce di Justin.  
_«Ciao, Linz»,_ la salutò lui, dall’altra parte del ricevitore, _«come stai?»_.  
Lindsay chiamò con un gesto frettoloso sua moglie, e Melanie, con uno strofinaccio in mano, le fu subito accanto. «Stiamo tutte bene. Aspetta un momento: metto in vivavoce», disse mentre Melanie mimava con le labbra “chi è?”.  
Lindsay premette il tasto del vivavoce e il primo suono che si sentì fu l’abbaiare di un cane. «Ecco fatto, Justin. Come stai?».  
«Justin!?», chiese incredula Melanie. «Tesoro come stai? Che sorpresa sentirti!».  
_«Ciao, Melanie»,_ rispose Justin, _«io sto bene. Spero di non avervi disturbate»._  
«Oh, figurati, tesoro», gli rispose Melanie, mentre Lindsay tratteneva una risata: la casa era un disastro, avevano da poco terminato di pranzare e c’erano ancora i piatti in tavola. «Ci fa piacere sentirti, ma a cosa dobbiamo questa sorpresa?», andò dritta al punto l’avvocatessa, guardando Linz come a dirle che c’era qualcosa sotto: Justin non si faceva mai vivo, se non per i compleanni e le feste comandate, e il più delle volte era per scusarsi di non essere potuto andare a trovarle o di non poter essere a Pittsburgh.  
Dall’altra parte del filo si sentì di nuovo abbaiare e poi Justin rise, un po’ teso. _«Hai ragione, Mel. Devo chiedere un favore a Lindsay»._  
«Certo, Justin, dimmi pure», intervenne Linz, scambiando uno sguardo significativo con Melanie.  
«Allora io vi lascio soli», li interruppe la donna, «vado a misurare la febbre a Jenny. Un bacio, Justin».  
_«Jenny è malata?»,_ chiese Justin, ma Melanie stava già uscendo dalla cucina.  
«Nulla di grave, non ti preoccupare», lo tranquillizzò Lindsay, «ha solo preso freddo…» Lindsay si sporse per controllare che sua moglie non fosse a portata d’orecchio, tolse il vivavoce e riavvicinò l'apparecchio al capo, «e c’era un compito in classe per cui non si sentiva pronta», aggiunse ridacchiando. Justin scoppiò a ridere.  
«Cosa volevi chiedermi?», domandò la donna, riportando la conversazione sull’argomento della chiamata.  
Justin si schiarì la gola. Esitò. Lindsay intuì che doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di serio e si sedette, spostando indietro il piatto per poter appoggiare il braccio sul tavolo. _«Potresti venire a New York?»._  
«Cosa?», chiese lei, convinta di non aver capito bene.  
Justin sospirò. _«Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi faccia da agente e chi meglio di te, Linz?»._  
«Ma…», iniziò, interdetta, «ci sono migliaia di agenti a New York», obiettò, sinceramente sorpresa. «Perché io?».  
_«Voglio tornare a casa per un po’»,_ disse lui, sorprendendola di nuovo, _«voglio stare con Brian e con Gus, e se fossi tu a occuparti del mio studio, dei miei impegni, mi sentirei tranquillo»,_ rise nervosamente, _«so che ti sembrerà strano, ma sarà la prima volta che lascio tutto in mano a qualcun altro e ho pensato che…»,_ si interruppe, evidentemente in difficoltà.  
«Justin», lo chiamò lei, con tono affettuoso, «c’è qualcosa che non va? Tu e Brian state bene?».  
_«Sì»,_ rispose lui senza esitazione, _«stiamo bene»._ Fece una breve pausa. _«Ho bisogno di stare un po’ con lui, Linz»._ Il cane abbaiò di nuovo. _«So di chiederti molto, ma preferirei che fossi tu a occuparti del mio lavoro; non posso permettere che qui si fermi tutto: ho delle mostre in calendario e so che tu potresti occupartene come lo farei io. Mi fido di te come di me stesso»._  
Lindsay giocherellò con il bordo della tovaglia, riflettendo. Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e rispose: «Puoi darmi qualche giorno per pensarci? Non ti garantisco di poter venire a New York, ho un lavoro anche io, qui, e anche se riuscissi a liberarmi, Mel e JR dovrebbero essere d’accordo. Però, forse potrei trovare qualcuno che faccia al caso tuo».  
_«Grazie, Linz. Lo apprezzo davvero. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve»,_ disse con quella che a Lindsay parve una fretta eccessiva, _«ora devo andare. Salutami Mel e dà un bacio a Jenny da parte mia»._  
Lindsay non si era accorta che Melanie fosse tornata in cucina: quando alzò lo sguardo, sua moglie la stava fissando dallo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate sotto al seno. Le sorrise. «Come sta Jenny?», chiese immaginando già la risposta.  
«Molto meglio», le rispose Mel, raggiungendola e posandole le mani sui fianchi. «La febbre si è abbassata e sono certa che, senza compiti di matematica in vista, starà abbastanza bene per tornare a scuola», fece con tono grave, e Lindsay scoppiò a ridere.  
«Lo sapevi?».  
«Che aveva messo a scaldare il termometro sulla lampada?», le chiese ridendo con lei, «no, ma la durata della telefonata con Gus, ieri sera, mi ha dato qualche indizio».  
Lindsay si sporse a baciare sua moglie, «Mi aveva fatto promettere di non dirti nulla», le confessò mentre le cingeva il collo con le braccia sottili e il bacio divenne subito più profondo. «Ti amo», le sussurrò, tornando a baciarla.  
«Ti amo anch’io», le rispose Mel, stringendole i fianchi.  
«Cosa voleva Justin?», cambiò discorso dopo, quando si separò da Lindsay per mettere il bollitore sul fuoco e preparare le tazze per il tè.  
«Ecco…», cominciò Lindsay, cercando le parole giuste, «vorrebbe che gli facessi da agente».  
Mel si accigliò, la guardò e si diresse al tavolo con le tazze e i filtri del tè. «Vuole esporre in Canada?».  
«No», le rispose lei, portando il bollitore al tavolo per riempire le tazze, anche se l’acqua era a malapena tiepida. «Mi ha chiesto di andare a New York».  
«Come, prego?», chiese Melanie con tono freddamente professionale. Era per questo che Lindsay aveva fretta di riempire le tazze: parlavano meglio con l’aroma del tè ad addolcire l’ambiente.  
Lindsay rimise il bollitore sul fuoco e tornò al tavolo con la bottiglia di sciroppo d’acero. «Ha detto che vuole passare più tempo con Brian e che non si fida a lasciare le sue opere in mano a un estraneo».  
«Da quant’è che vive a New York?», chiese Melanie, la voce mielata con cui affrontava i loro figli prima di imporre loro un castigo particolarmente severo.  
«Dodici anni».  
«Cioè lo stesso tempo da cui noi viviamo a Toronto», considerò sua moglie. «E in dodici anni non ha trovato nessuno di cui fidarsi? Mi pare un po’ strano».  
Lindsay alzò le braccia. «Tu affideresti i nostri figli a degli estranei? I suoi quadri sono come dei figli per lui».  
«Gus sta vivendo con Brian, mi sembra».  
«È suo padre!».  
«Solo quando gli fa comodo, e mai per più di un week-end al mese».  
«Sei sempre stata ingiusta con Brian».  
«E tu l’hai sempre giustificato», ribatté Mel mentre Lindsay si portava la tazza alle labbra. «In ogni caso, per quanto capisca l’importanza dei suoi quadri per Justin, si tratta pur sempre di tele, non hanno sentimenti, non sentiranno la sua mancanza».  
Lindsay guardò la superficie color amaranto del tè, «Quindi, secondo te, dovrei dirgli di no».  
Melanie allungò una mano per stringere la sua. «Secondo me, dovresti fare quello che ti rende felice. Ricordo che quando vivevamo a Pittsburgh, ti si illuminavano gli occhi quando nominavi New York».  
«Ma non sono mai stata all’altezza di New York. Non ho mai avuto il talento di Justin».  
«Forse no, ma sei una gallerista molto apprezzata. Wil è stato entusiasta degli artisti che hai fatto esporre alla LE Gallery per l’International Art Fair». Lindsay fece un gran sorriso, orgogliosa del proprio lavoro. «So cosa vorrebbe dire, per te, lavorare a New York».  
«Si tratterebbe solo di un periodo», la rassicurò Lindsay.  
«So anche questo», disse Melanie. «Jenny e io ce la caveremo».  
Lindsay scosse la testa. «Aspetta un momento!», la frenò, «Non ho ancora accettato e soprattutto non è detto che Wil mi conceda un’aspettativa».  
«Sono sicura che lo farà».  
«C’è una mostra da organizzare, musei da contattare… la fai facile tu, ma io non ho due stagisti freschi da laurea da far sgobbare al posto mio!», la punzecchiò.  
«Tu non immagini nemmeno che fatica sia dover istruire due novellini!», sbuffò Mel con finto cipiglio, per poi sorridere e allungare un braccio ad accarezzarle il viso, spingendo indietro una ciocca di capelli biondi che le era scivolata sulla fronte.  
«Mel», la chiamò Lindsay, sottovoce.  
«Cosa c’è, piccola?».  
Lindsay avrebbe voluto accoccolarsi con sua moglie sul divano, con le loro tazze di tè davanti e un plaid sulle ginocchia, a guardare gli episodi arretrati di _Grace and Frankie,_ ma il divano era pieno di riviste che avrebbero dovuto buttare e sul tavolo davanti alla tv era appoggiato il cesto con i panni da stirare. «A te non manca mai Pittsburgh?», le chiese con voce pacata.  
Melanie si accigliò. «Pensavo che ti piacesse stare qui».  
Lindsay annuì. «Mi piace», le confermò, «però… a Pittsburgh ci sono i nostri amici, le nostre famiglie…».  
«Non credevo che potesse mancarti mia zia Rachel».  
Lindsay rise. «È da un po’ che ci penso», le disse, guardandola negli occhi. «Quando il matrimonio tra persone dello stesso sesso è stato approvato in tutti gli Stati Uniti, io avrei voluto essere lì, avrei voluto festeggiare con i nostri amici. Mi sono sentita… orgogliosa di loro, di come hanno tenuto duro per tutti questi anni.  
«Siamo venute qui perché Gus e Jenny Rebecca erano piccoli e non volevamo che corressero dei rischi, ma ormai sono grandi. Gus vive a Pittsburgh…».  
Melanie l’ascoltava e intanto giocherellava con le sue dita. «Capisco cosa hai provato, ma non credo che le cose siano cambiate così tanto. Il Nord Carolina, l’Indiana, il Mississippi… dietro la maschera dell’obiezione di coscienza religiosa portano avanti le loro politiche bigotte e omofobiche».  
«Ed è per questo che dovremmo tornare a casa, per poter contribuire affinché nel nostro Paese non esistano più differenze. I ragazzi sono abbastanza grandi da capire ormai», insistette Lindsay, e Melanie le strinse anche l’altra mano, la fronte corrucciata e il suo cipiglio da avvocatessa ebrea e lesbica pronta a prendere a calci in culo chiunque le si parasse davanti.  
«Ho sempre amato la tua fiducia nel domani, la pace che sai darmi anche in mezzo alle difficoltà della vita. Forse hai ragione: dovremmo tornare nel nostro Paese e batterci per la nostra comunità, e questo potrebbe essere un buon momento: JR sta per finire la scuola media e lei e i suoi amici prenderanno strade diverse».  
«Oh, Mel», le sorrise Lindsay, «non voglio forzare te e nostra figlia a fare qualcosa di cui non siete convinte».  
«No, va bene… a patto che con lei ci parli tu». Melanie rise e Lindsay la seguì a ruota.  
«Non mi spaventa ricominciare da capo, a casa nostra», continuò Melanie, poi, «se questo ti rende davvero felice, a me sta bene, ma dobbiamo fare comunque le cose con calma: non possiamo andare allo sbaraglio. Avremo bisogno di nuovi posti di lavoro e di una casa».  
Melanie aveva ragione, Lindasy lo sapeva bene, ma mancava ancora qualche mese alla fine della scuola, quindi avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per organizzarsi, inscatolare le loro vite e far abituare JR all’idea. Lindsay era sicura che la figlia sarebbe stata felice di vivere vicino al padre. Si sporse a baciare di nuovo sua moglie, grata per avere accanto qualcuno che la amava al di sopra di qualsiasi cosa.

*

Quando aprì la porta del Diner, Brian non era pronto ad ammettere di aver atteso quel momento sin dalla mattina quando, a colazione, Gus gli aveva chiesto se, finito di lavorare, avrebbe potuto passare a prenderlo, dato che avrebbe prestato lo scooter a Stella, in modo che la ragazza non arrivasse in ritardo all’incontro serale del gruppo di sostegno.  
C’era poca gente al ristorante, a quell’ora, e i due ragazzi si stavano scambiando effusioni sporgendosi sopra il bancone, tra tazze di caffè e piatti sporchi di maionese e ketchup. Brian si avvicinò, arrivando a incombere su suo figlio, prima di schiarirsi la voce. «Si suppone che qui la gente venga per mangiare, andate da un'altra parte a pomiciare!».  
I ragazzi si staccarono all’istante, Gus impallidì, Stella arrossì. «Papà… io… noi…».  
Brian lo colpì benevolmente col giornale che teneva sotto il braccio. «Hai dato a Stella il casco? E le chiavi?», gli chiese con tono burbero.  
«Sì», gli rispose Gus, scoccando un’occhiata alla sua ragazza.  
«Bene. In quanto a te, signorina», continuò Brian, «non correre, fermati ai semafori e sta’ attenta».  
«Sì, signor Kinney», rispose Stella, sorridendo teneramente.  
Brian fece una smorfia disgustata al loro indirizzo. «Allora andiamo, prima che mi facciate venire il diabete». Brian girò sui tacchi e si avviò alla porta, aspettando che Gus lo raggiungesse. Era quello il momento che aveva atteso e temuto: lui e suo figlio in auto da soli. Anche se Gus aveva ripreso a parlargli, non avevano mai affrontato una vera discussione, non si erano mai confrontati sul serio dalla sera in cui avevano discusso. Avrebbero potuto fare il viaggio in silenzio o decidersi a parlare veramente e, dato che l’adulto era lui, doveva essere lui a fare il primo passo. Sentiva il bisogno fottuto di una sigaretta per alleggerire la tensione.  
Gus salì in auto e Brian mise in moto. C’era solo mezzora di strada tra Pittsburgh e Britin e Brian spese i primi dieci minuti solo per cercare un argomento con cui rompere il ghiaccio.  
«La scuola sta andando bene», disse alla fine, dandosi dell’idiota: dubitava che esistesse un modo più stupido per attaccare bottone.  
«Sì», rispose Gus, senza aggiungere altro e il silenzio tornò nell’abitacolo.  
«Papà», riprese il ragazzo dopo qualche altro minuto, cogliendo suo padre di sorpresa, «grazie per quello che stai facendo per Stella».  
Brian schioccò la lingua in bocca, sapeva di non poter lasciare che la conversazione morisse di nuovo. «So che ci tieni a lei».  
«La amo», lo corresse Gus, e Brian emise una sorta di sibilo, un sospiro scontento.  
«Non sei un po’ troppo giovane per innamorarti? Innamorarti sul serio, dico, come tua madre e Melanie».  
«O come te e Justin?», gli chiese il ragazzo, inclinando la testa.  
«Ci hai presi per due lesbiche?», sbottò e poi sorrise, nonostante tutto.  
Anche Gus sorrise. «Ho la stessa età che aveva Justin quando vi siete messi assieme».  
«Non è vero», negò Brian, ma Gus rise.  
«Me lo ha detto lui, quindi non mentire!», lo riprese suo figlio e Brian stirò le labbra in un sorriso: non poteva negare se Justin aveva già spiattellato tutto.  
«Okay, ma non ci siamo messi assieme subito. Scopavamo assieme, tutto qui». Brian lo guardò di sottecchi, da dietro le lenti scure degli occhiali da sole, per cogliere la sua espressione: Gus sembrava divertito. Probabilmente non gli credeva. «Avete scopato?», gli chiese allora, fin troppo diretto.  
«Papà!», lo riprese Gus, come era prevedibile. Gli si erano arrossate le orecchie e Brian sogghignò.  
«Ho solo chiesto», si schermì, fingendo di non aver notato il suo imbarazzo. «Alla vostra età non ci sarebbe niente di strano».  
«Papà, finiscila qui, per favore. Non voglio fare questo discorso con te».  
«Perché no?», lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio, curioso e divertito. A diciassette anni, il sesso avrebbe dovuto essere il suo argomento preferito. «Ho una certa esperienza in merito», gli garantì.  
Gus gli rivolse un’occhiata critica. «Lo so», rispose inflessibile, «ma non credo che tu possa capire».  
Brian si accigliò e tacque alcuni momenti. «Cosa? Che Stella non è a proprio agio col suo corpo e per questo non vuole ancora farlo?», gli chiese, «O che tu vuoi aspettarla?». Si volse a guardarlo. «È giusto che rispetti i suoi tempi», aggiunse, «ma che mi dici dei tuoi?».  
Gus lo guardò come se fosse sorpreso dal fatto che suo padre potesse capire, poi si riscosse. «I miei?», chiese come se non comprendesse la domanda.  
«Hai diciassette anni», ribadì Brian. «Praticamente ti viene duro per qualsiasi cosa, e tu che fai? Ti fai venire i calli alla mano aspettando che lei sia pronta?», si umettò le labbra e tornò a guardarlo rapidamente. «Questo è il momento di togliersi gli sfizi, Gus, non di impegnarsi per tutta la vita».  
«Sfizi!?», si accigliò Gus, «Io amo Stella. Voglio Stella. Non mi interessa altro!».  
«Vuoi passare la vita con lei?», gli chiese Brian, di rimando, «Va bene, ma chi ti dice che lo vorrai ancora tra dieci o tra quindici anni? Cosa succederebbe se incontrassi qualcuno capace di ossessionarti, di non farti pensare ad altro? Se desiderassi così tanto quella persona da dimenticarti di Stella?».  
«Non succederà», rispose Gus, determinato.  
«Non lo sai», insistette Brian. «Non lo puoi sapere. Prima o poi potresti volere qualcuno così tanto da non pensare ad altro che a quella persona. Potresti resistere e la curiosità ti divorerebbe. Ti chiederesti che sapore hanno le sue labbra, come sarebbe scoparci, come… come cambierebbe il suo viso mentre fa sesso con te e, alla fine odieresti te stesso per quel desiderio. Oppure potresti cedere e tradire Stella…», guardò Gus, la sua espressione così simile alla propria. «Oppure potresti arrivare davanti a quella persona avendo giù provato tutto, consapevole che non ci sarebbe nulla di nuovo, nulla che non hai già provato, e per quanto quella persona ti tentasse, torneresti a casa consapevole di non aver perso un’occasione. Non avresti rimpianti, nessuna curiosità insoddisfatta».  
Guardando suo figlio distogliere lo sguardo, Brian capì di aver toccato le corde giuste.  
«È così per te e Justin? State ancora assieme perché avete provato tutto?», gli chiese Gus con una voce scura che lo fece sembrare più grande.  
Era una domanda spinosa a cui rispondere, e prima di farlo, Brian scartò una gomma da masticare e se la mise in bocca. Avrebbe preferito una sigaretta. «Sì», gli disse con tono risoluto, anche se poteva rispondere solo per se stesso, e non per Justin. «Mi sono scopato praticamente ogni frocio tra i venticinque e cinquant’anni, in questa città», sogghignò all’espressione scettica di Gus, «e non solo!», aggiunse. «E così ha fatto Justin. Molti ce li siamo scopati assieme, guardandoci a vicenda mentre aggiungevamo un altro cazzo alla lista. Abbiamo fatto orge, abbiamo bevuto e ci siamo drogati assieme…».  
Gus sgranò gli occhi, e Brian si passò la lingua sulle labbra. «Justin aveva la tua età, ma io ero molto più grande e avevo già un bel po’ di esperienza alle spalle…», Gus annuì, continuando a guardarlo come se non lo conoscesse, e Brian pensò che forse suo figlio lo stava vedendo davvero per la prima volta. Non era facile dire al ragazzo a cui aveva fatto mille raccomandazioni che lui aveva infranto praticamente ogni regola, ma non era nemmeno difficile come aveva pensato. Brian non era pentito delle cose che aveva fatto, non se ne era mai vergognato e non si era nemmeno mai curato di come gli altri lo giudicassero, eppure, del giudizio di suo figlio gli importava. «Justin doveva fare le sue», concluse.  
«Volevi che fosse sicuro di volere proprio te».  
Brian non capì se quella di Gus fosse una domanda o un’affermazione, ma sorrise. «Dovresti fare anche tu le tue».  
Gus scosse il capo, risoluto. Ormai erano arrivati a casa e Brian guidò in silenzio fin dentro il garage. Quando spense il motore, né lui né Gus scesero dall'auto, come se entrambi sapessero che la conversazione non era finita. Brian guardò il muro bianco davanti a sé e poi riprese a parlare: «Sono stato fortunato a incontrare Justin, ma non posso dire che lo stesso valga per lui».  
«Ma lui torna sempre da te, no?», lo interruppe Gus. «È solo questo che conta».  
Brian annuì. Forse aveva ragione Michael. Sorrise e tolse la chiave dal cruscotto. «Apri il cassetto», disse a suo figlio, indicandogli col mento il piccolo vano davanti al posto del passeggero. Gus obbedì, sbirciando all’interno. «Prendili», gli disse allora.  
«Cosa?», fece Gus, e le orecchie gli divennero di nuovo rosse.  
«I preservativi», gli rispose Brian, con tono divertito. «Portateli dietro, nello zaino o nel portafogli, e usali».  
Gus prese la confezione di profilattici e la infilò in tasca, lo sguardo basso e un po’ imbarazzato.  
«Potresti venire al Babylon, qualche volta», suggerì Brian.  
Gus alzò gli occhi su di lui. «Per scopare?», gli chiese scettico.  
«Per divertirti», gli rispose Brian, lasciando che decidesse lui cosa significava.  
Gus sbuffò, sollevato. «Dovrei andare in discoteca con mio padre?».  
Brian ridacchiò, annuendo. Forse suo figlio non aveva tutti i torti. «Potresti scoprire che non è male essere il figlio del capo», insistette, sollevando un sopracciglio, quasi stesse alludendo ad altro e Gus scosse la testa, sorridendo.  
«Promettimi che ci penserai», gli chiese ancora Brian, e quando Gus annuì, fu soddisfatto. Gli fece segno di scendere dalla macchina e gli diede il tempo di precederlo in casa, prima di seguirlo.


	14. Oltre le apparenze  [Lindsay; Stella]

**14**

  
**Oltre le apparenze**

[Lindsay; Stella]

 

Erano servite due settimane per organizzare tutto: aveva trovato una sostituta e promesso a Wil che avrebbe sfruttato quel periodo a New York per scoprire nuovi artisti emergenti. Aveva anche dovuto trovare un alloggio, niente più di un monolocale con un minuscolo bagno, ma i prezzi nella Grande Mela erano folli.  
Justin era stato evasivo nello spiegarle perché non potesse ospitarla a casa propria, e Lindsay non aveva voluto indagare: aveva capito che l'amico le nascondeva qualcosa, ma era sicura che al momento opportuno gliene avrebbe parlato.  
Quando era arrivata, le aveva presentato i responsabili della galleria in cui sarebbero stati esposti i quadri che lei avrebbe dovuto scegliere, aveva pianificato per lei un'agenda fitta di appuntamenti, non tutti di lavoro: eventi mondani e serate nei locali che riteneva le potessero piacere. Si era dato da fare per ricompensarla dell'aiuto che gli stava dando, e, alla fine, quando si erano salutati prima che lui andasse all'aeroporto, l'aveva abbracciata.  
Lindsay si guardò attorno, finalmente sola nello studio dell'artista. Parquet chiaro per pavimento, ampie finestre insonorizzate da cui entrava il caldo sole della primavera inoltrata che, a New York, sembrava già un inizio d'estate e, alle pareti, alcune delle opere che Justin riteneva più significative. Al centro dello studio, su un tavolo a cavalletti, si trovava l'ultima delle grandi tele su cui stava ancora lavorando e, in fondo all’ampia stanza, appoggiati alla parete, c’erano molti altri quadri di ogni dimensione per cui non era stato trovato uno spazio espositivo adeguato.  
«Lindsay Peterson», si disse la donna, «chi l'avrebbe mai detto che, alla tua età, saresti arrivata a New York!». Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, più entusiasta di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile.  
Dopo un ultimo sguardo al grande incompiuto che avrebbe atteso il ritorno del suo autore, Lindsay decise di esaminare i quadri appoggiati a terra, uno a ridosso dell'altro, separati da strati di fogli di bolle di plastica per evitare che si danneggiassero. Le svolse con attenzione, disponendole sul pavimento, per studiarle con occhio esperto.  
C’era qualcosa di diverso nella pittura di Justin, una maturazione, sicuramente maggiore consapevolezza, persino una sorta di eleganza che mancava nelle sue graffianti opere iniziali, c’era una serenità diversa nella composizione, e poi la luce. La luce e il colore erano cambiati, come se Justin si fosse lasciato le tenebre alle spalle, ed era curioso che tutto questo spiccasse soprattutto nelle tele più piccole, quelle che erano state avvolte con maggiore cura e sepolte sotto le altre. Avrebbe voluto sapere cosa aveva provocato quel cambiamento. Se lo stava ancora chiedendo quando la porta dello studio si aprì e Lindsay balzò in piedi. Era certa di aver chiuso a chiave.  
«Lo studio è chiuso», annunciò, andando incontro all'uomo che si fermò come se non si fosse aspettato di trovare qualcuno. Era un uomo di colore, giovane, alto e dall'aria distinta, e Lindsay notò che teneva in mano delle chiavi uguali a quelle che Justin aveva dato a lei.  
«Mi scusi», fece lui, con voce profonda e morbida, «non pensavo fosse già a lavoro». Attraversò a passo sicuro la stanza e le tese la mano. «Paul Carter. Spero di non averla spaventata».  
Lindsay sorrise un po' incerta, prima di stringergli la mano, aveva una stretta vigorosa. «Ero sicura di aver chiuso a chiave e ho temuto fosse…», scrollò le spalle, «Lindsay Peterson. Non si preoccupi, non mi sono spaventata», minimizzò.  
«L'amica esperta d'arte», le sorrise, «Justin mi ha detto che si occuperà lei della mostra e di tutto il resto finché lui starà a Pittsburgh». Lindsay si distese comprendendo che l'uomo doveva essere un amico di Justin e gli sorrise più spontaneamente. «Mi dispiace averla disturbata», continuò lui, «sono venuto a prendere una cosa che Justin ha dimenticato».  
«Cosa?», chiese subito lei, «forse posso aiutarla».  
Paul sorrise apertamente, rivelando i denti candidi e indicò senza esitazione qualcosa che si trovava in un angolo della stanza. Lindsay si voltò a guardare e vide solo un vecchio plaid dai colori vivaci, che avrebbe potuto facilmente passare per un mucchio di stracci. «La coperta», spiegò Paul, «quando Justin va via, Murple vuole solo quella».  
Lindsay si avvicinò con lui alla coperta, notando le macchie di colore e i peli di un animale. In alcuni punti era mangiucchiata e sbavata, ma l’uomo si chinò a raccoglierla, ripiegandola con attenzione sul braccio. Alcuni peli si staccarono, finendo a terra, mimetizzandosi col colore del parquet. «Probabilmente è intrisa dell'odore di vernice», disse allora lei, colta da un’intuizione, «il suo cane deve essere molto affezionato a Justin».  
«Deve essere così», concesse lui, il tono appena più rigido, come se non volesse approfondire l’argomento, e Lindsay si chiese se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato, quindi si sbrigò a cambiare discorso: «Stavo iniziando a guardare le tele», indicò il fondo dello studio, «vuole dare un'occhiata anche lei? Alcune sono… così diverse che mi chiedevo cosa le avesse ispirate».  
Paul occhieggiò i quadri sul pavimento e annuì. «Quali?», chiese poi, inclinando appena il capo, e Lindsay tornò vicino ai quadri, inginocchiandosi a terra per sollevare quelle che l'avevano colpita.  
«Questa, per esempio: la composizione e l’uso dei colori ricordano Portocarrero e i soggetti sono…».  
«Le strade di Harlem», la interruppe Paul sorridendo di nuovo con calore. «Ricordo quando l’ha dipinto, eravamo stati alla Levy Gallery e Justin era rimasto molto colpito da un quadro di un pittore… cubano, credo che fosse. Disse che erano i colori di Harlem, che gli sembrava quasi di sentire la musica per strada. Ha disegnato per tutta la notte».  
«Portocarrero era un pittore cubato», confermò Lindsay. «Iniziò a dipingere da autodidatta a quattordici anni e fu tra i primi a sostenere l'importanza dei laboratori di pittura all'interno dei carceri di massima sicurezza», spiegò con entusiasmo.  
«Justin ha ragione su di lei», disse allora Paul, osservandola.  
Lindsay si accigliò. «Su cosa?».  
«Non è solo preparata, lei ama davvero il suo lavoro, ama l'arte. Mi creda se le dico che si nota la sua passione nella sua voce».  
Lindsay sarebbe arrossita se fosse stata un po' più giovane. «Anche lei è un artista, signor Carter?».  
«No», fece lui, alzandosi dal pavimento, subito imitato da lei. «Solo solo un avvocato».  
«Anche mia moglie è avvocato», commentò Lindsay e quasi non si sorprese quando Paul rispose: «Lo so, e avete due figli: Gus e Jenny Rebecca. Justin mi ha parlato spesso di voi».  
«E perché a noi non ha mai parlato di lei?», gli chiese senza riflettere, osservandolo con una stretta al cuore. Come si era aspettata, Paul Carter distolse lo sguardo e stirò le labbra in un sorriso di circostanza.  
«È stato un piacere conoscerla, signora Peterson, ma ora devo andare», sollevò il braccio su cui era piegata la copertina del cane che aveva chiamato Murple e aggiunse: «non le piace stare a casa da sola».  
«Certo, capisco», fece Lindsay. «È stato un piacere anche per me conoscerla». Paul Carter le diede le spalle e raggiunse la porta. «Lasci, chiudo io», gli disse ancora lei, quando lui infilò la mano in tasca per riprendere la chiave. L'uomo le rivolse un cenno di ringraziamento col capo e lasciò lo studio.  
Lindsay raggiunse la porta in pochi rapidi passi e richiuse, cercando la schiena dell'uomo tra quelle dei passanti che animavano la vivace via del Village. «Oh, Justin», mormorò appoggiando la fronte al vetro della porta.

*

Emmett era arrivato in anticipo sull’abituale appuntamento con gli amici, l’aveva a malapena salutata e si era rintanato al solito tavolo, ad aspettare gli altri. Stella gli era gironzolata attorno più volte, mentre serviva o sparecchiava gli altri tavoli, ma lui non l’aveva degnata di uno sguardo, tenendo gli occhi incollati a una rivista che continuava a sfogliare. Alla fine, Stella si era decisa a portargli un paio di stuzzichini, tanto per ingannare il tempo. Lui l’aveva ringraziata, ma non aveva addentato ancora nemmeno un’oliva.  
Stella aveva scambiato uno sguardo preoccupato con Kiki, ma la donna aveva scosso la testa e aveva continuato a lavorare.  
La situazione non era migliorata quando era arrivato Michael; Emmett l’aveva accolto con un sospiro melodrammatico e il signor Novotny l’aveva guardato stralunato. Una manciata di istanti dopo la porta si era riaperta per far uscire alcuni clienti ed era rimasta spalancata abbastanza a lungo da far entrare Brian e Ted. Il signor Kinney si era girato a guardare uno dei ragazzi appena usciti e lo aveva indicato al suo commercialista.  
«Se avessi qualche anno in meno quello me lo farei», disse sogghignando.  
«Vorrai dire almeno quindici anni di meno», ridacchiò Ted, salutando Stella con un gesto della mano e prendendosi un pugno sulla spalla da un Brian accigliato. Stella cercò di individuare, attraverso la vetrata del locale, chi avesse attirato l’attenzione del padre di Gus, ma non ci riuscì.  
Quando arrivò al tavolo di Michael ed Emmett, dopo un rapido sguardo ai suoi amici, Brian esordì con un: «Chi è andato in bianco?», che trasudava una punta di malevola ironia. Si sedette accanto a Michael e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia. «Spero non tu», gli disse mentre Ted si sedeva accanto a Emmett.  
Stella si avvicinò al tavolo per prendere le ordinazioni, ma anche curiosa di scoprire cosa fosse successo, certa che, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, il signor Kinney avrebbe trovato una soluzione. In quel momento, Emmett spinse al centro del tavolo la rivista che aveva sfogliato fino ad allora, fissando Brian con sguardo omicida. Il giornale era aperto su una pagina patinata con una grande foto a colori di Drew Boyd, il compagno di Emmett. Stella aveva visto l’ex quarterback una o due volte al Diner, ma poteva giurare che quella foto dovesse avere almeno cinque o sei anni.  
Anche se la pagina era girata verso Brian e Michael, riuscì a leggere il titolo dell’articolo che domandava a caratteri cubitali: “Coach gay: sono al sicuro i nostri figli?”.  
«Questo… questo _Tizio Vattelapesca!_ Come osa definirsi un giornalista!?». Emmett aveva un tono vibrante da cui si intuiva la sua furia, e Stella si avvicinò istintivamente a Brian. «Insinuare che Drew sia un pericolo per la squadra juniores di football solo perché è gay!».  
Brian prese il giornale, ridacchiando, «Cosa ti aspettavi dopo la sua brillante idea di accettare la proposta di allenare una squadra di ragazzini brufolosi?», chiese con sufficienza.  
«Quindi, per te, non c’è problema se un uomo onesto, uno sportivo che si è sempre comportato correttamente, un _tuo amico,_ viene additato come un possibile molestatore di ragazzini!», lo incalzò Emmett, fissandolo con rabbia crescente, e Brian scrollò le spalle.  
«Non ci vogliono nei boy scout, perché dovrebbe essere diverso in una squadra di football o di baseball?», rispose Brian come se fosse logico, «Mi sorprendo, piuttosto, che tu non te lo aspettassi», aggiunse sfogliando il giornale.  
«Tu lo sapevi!», sbottò Emmett con sicurezza. «Tu lo sapevi e non mi hai detto niente!».  
Brian si strinse nelle spalle e mostrò la pagina su cui si era fermato, dove campeggiava la pubblicità di un dentifricio. «La mia campagna per la White Dental», sorrise soddisfatto, «ho ricevuto il giornale in anteprima», confermò.  
«Avresti dovuto dirmelo!», sbottò Emmett, disgustato.  
«Se anche te l’avessi detto, cosa avresti potuto fare? Impedire l’uscita del giornale? Convincere il redattore a sostituire l’articolo?», scosse il capo, «È solo una rivista di gossip. Tra qualche giorno nessuno si ricorderà quello che c’era scritto».  
«Certamente! Per te è tutto normale!», inveì ancora Emmett.  
«Semplicemente non mi preoccupo di quello che non mi travolge», ammise Brian, lasciando il giornale sul tavolo, mentre Stella gli si sedeva accanto, spingendolo un po’ più a ridosso di Michael, e afferrava il giornale per leggere l’articolo della discordia.  
«Giusto, Marilyn! Chi se ne frega se travolge i tuoi amici!», sputò ancora Emmett, mentre Ted cercava di calmarlo e Michael volgeva lo sguardo sorpreso verso la ragazza.  
«Bisognerebbe sentire un avvocato», disse lei, a voce bassa, parlando più con se stessa che con gli altri. Non si era accorta che quattro paia d’occhi la fissavano in silenzio.  
«Ci siamo persi qualcosa?», chiese Ted, con un mezzo sorriso sul viso gentile, passando lo sguardo dalla ragazza a Brian.  
«Cosa?», chiese lei, alzando gli occhi. Non si aspettava di essere al centro dell’attenzione. Guardò Emmett e Ted sentendosi arrossire e poi occhieggiò Brian, borbottando: «Pensavo solo che, magari, ci sono gli estremi per una denuncia per diffamazione».  
«Non serve un avvocato», iniziò lui con dolcezza, per poi concludere berciando: «serve una cameriera che prenda le ordinazioni». Le pizzicò il gomito, guardandola con severità e la spinse via dalla panca.  
Stella scattò in piedi, mascherando il calore che sentiva salirle alle guance guardandolo storto mentre lui cominciava a sciorinare la sua ordinazione e Ted ridacchiava, facendola arrossire ancora di più.  
«Invece a me piacerebbe proprio sentirlo un avvocato», commentò Emmett, rivolgendole un piccolo sorriso grato. «Peccato che Mel non sia qui, lei saprebbe cosa fare».  
«Stasera dovrei sentirla», disse Michael, conciliante come al solito, «posso chiederle un parere».  
«Lo faresti sul serio?», chiese Emmett, ritrovando il sorriso, e Michael lo rassicurò: «Ma certo».  
Brian alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Riuscirò mai a liberarmi di quelle lesbiche!?», sbuffò, «Stanno in Canada! Non ci sono avvocati qui a Pittsburgh?». Michael gli diede un pugno affettuoso sulla spalla e gli sorrise e Stella si sforzò di distendere le labbra a propria volta. Finì di prendere le ordinazioni e le recapitò in cucina, massaggiandosi il gomito come se il pizzico le facesse ancora male. Rimase con le spalle voltate alla sala perché nessuno si accorgesse che aveva gli occhi lucidi, e respirando a fondo, cercò di ricomporsi, anche se aveva il cuore gonfio. Si disse che era solo in pena per Emmett, che erano gli ormoni, e che non c’entrava nulla il signor Kinney, ma sapeva che non era così.


	15. Evergreen  [Justin; Brian]

**15**

  
**Evergreen**

[Justin; Brian]

 

«Avresti dovuto dirmelo, Daph, avrei preso un taxi». Justin osservò di nuovo la sua migliore amica che si destreggiava tra il fornello e la penisola che divideva la cucina dal salotto dopo essere andata a prenderlo all’aeroporto. Era rimasto impressionato tanto dalla mole di Daphne quanto dall’agilità con cui aveva allacciato la cintura di sicurezza al figlio, che guardava con occhi sgranati gli aeroplani sulle piste, per poi infilarsi tra il volante e il sedile dell’auto.  
«Piantala o potrei offendermi!», rise lei, appoggiandosi una mano sul ventre prominente. «Dovresti sentire quanto scalcia! Non vedo l’ora che nasca».  
Justin non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «Quanto manca?», le chiese prendendo le tazze del tè e la zuccheriera per portarle in sala, mentre Daphne finiva di affettare una banana.  
«Quattro settimane, ma io spero che decida di nascere prima», rispose lei, versando i cereali sopra la banana in una grande scodella. «In ogni caso, Adam tornerà tra quindici giorni, per non rischiare di lasciarmi di nuovo da sola quando mi si romperanno le acque e comincerò a imprecare come uno scaricatore di porto», scherzò lei, rilassata.  
Justin arricciò il naso e bevve un sorso di tè mentre Daphne chiamava suo figlio per la merenda, e si guardò attorno, in quella casa piena di luce e profumata di lavanda.  
Forse erano così le case con genitori giovani e bambini piccoli: mobili chiari, finestre grandi e un giardino con l’altalena. Nel sedersi sul divano, Justin si ammaccò su un mattoncino rosso, che recuperò e mise sopra il basso tavolino del salotto, un punto di colore su uno sfondo bianco che solo per miracolo non era ancora stato imbrattato di colori a cera o pennarelli. Malcolm corse in cucina con un aeroplano panciuto stretto tra le mani macchiate di colore, imitando il rumore di un’auto, dato che il rombo degli aerei non gli era ancora abbastanza familiare, e Daphne lo fece sedere su una sedia, versandogli il latte tiepido nella scodella. «Con un po’ di fortuna, dopo la merenda gli verrà sonno», spiegò a Justin, mentre il bambino divorava grandi cucchiaiate di latte e cereali con la frutta. Probabilmente lei si accorse del suo sguardo e gli sorrise mentre ravviava con le dita i riccioli neri di Malcolm che, con una mano unticcia, riprese il giocattolo.  
Justin si appoggiò con le spalle al divano: era il padrino del bambino, ma non lo aveva visto molto da quando era venuto al mondo, cinque anni prima. Era stato un migliore amico iperprotettivo e geloso quando Daphne gli aveva presentato Adam, solo dopo che l’uomo le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, ma dopo sei anni di matrimonio e con il secondo figlio in arrivo, Justin doveva ammettere che Daphne sembrava felice.  
«Tu non hai mai pensato di avere un figlio?», gli chiese lei, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
«Cosa?», rise Justin, «Con Brian?», era tanto assurdo da essere ridicolo.  
«Con Paul», gli rispose lei, aiutando Malcolm a scendere dalla sedia per spedirlo subito a lavarsi le mani. Il corridoio si riempì del brontolio improbabile di auto volanti.  
Justin si sistemò meglio sul divano, un po’ a disagio. «No», le rispose soltanto.  
«Perché no?».  
Era una domanda semplice, ma Justin non seppe cosa risponderle, scosse soltanto il capo. «Non ci ho mai pensato».  
«Tu e Molly non fate che lavorare. Tua madre sarebbe una nonna meravigliosa, sai? È un peccato che nessuno di voi abbia intenzione di mettere su famiglia», Daphne arricciò il naso e Justin rise. «Certi giorni non so come farei se non ci fosse Jennifer a darmi una mano con Malcolm».  
«Mia madre ti dà una mano con Malcolm?», chiese Justin, sorpreso, un attimo prima che il bambino tornasse di corsa in salotto, lanciandosi addosso a sua madre. Daphne lo afferrò in tempo per evitare una testata al ventre e il piccolo rise e si rannicchiò sulla poltrona, incastrato tra la madre e il bracciolo.  
«Sì», fece Daphne, come se fosse scontato. «Non te l’ha mai detto? Lo tiene lei quando io sono di guardia e Adam non c’è, e a volte va anche a prenderlo all’asilo, se io devo trattenermi in ospedale».  
Justin la fissò stupefatto. «Non ne avevo idea», le disse, e Daphne chinò lo sguardo e mise un piccolo broncio come faceva sempre quando aveva qualcosa da dirgli. «Daphne?», la incitò lui, ma lei si alzò, mettendo in piedi anche il bambino.  
«Metto a letto la calamità naturale, dammi dieci minuti», gli disse lei, spingendo il figlio recalcitrante avanti. Malcolm borbottò che non voleva andare a letto e Daphne gli promise che gli avrebbe letto una fiaba, se fosse stato buono. Justin si voltò a guardarli fino a quando non furono fuori dalla sala.  
Non vedeva l’ora di essere a casa, ad aspettare Brian. Si accoccolò sul divano, immaginando la sorpresa del suo uomo, trovandolo lì con qualche giorno di anticipo…  
«Scusa», esordì Daphne, rientrando in salotto. «Mi ha fatto promettere di mostrarti i suoi disegni, prima che te ne vada», disse sedendosi di fronte a lui, e Justin sorrise.  
«Sarò felice di vederli», garantì lui.  
L’espressione di Daphne, però, si fece più seria. La donna prese la propria tazza di tè ormai freddo in mano ed esitò qualche attimo, prima di chiedergli: «Da quant’è che non senti tua madre?».  
«Vado a trovarla ogni volta che vengo a Pittsburgh», rispose lui, corrugando la fronte, «e la sento almeno una volta alla settimana».  
«Mh mh», bofonchiò Daphne, «quindi sei davvero venuto a casa per Brian…».  
Justin sbatté le palpebre, incredulo. «Daphne», la richiamò, serio, «mi stai facendo preoccupare! Cosa c’è?».  
Lei alzò le spalle, inclinando leggermente il capo. «No, è che pensavo che il voler passare più tempo con Brian fosse solo una scusa. Insomma, Justin, tu e Paul avete chiaramente un tipo di rapporto che con Brian non avrai mai, quindi non capisco perché ti ostini a…».  
«Daphne!», la interruppe Justin, spostandosi in avanti sul divano. «Mia madre!».  
Daphne si lisciò una piega immaginaria sul tessuto fiorato del largo premaman, gli occhi scuri fissi su una mattonella del pavimento che sembrava improvvisamente diventata interessante. «Lei e Tuck si stanno lasciando».  
«Cosa?», sbraitò Justin, sgranando gli occhi e arrossendo quasi di rabbia. «Cosa le ha fatto? L’ha tradita?», chiese dopo il primo momento di incredulità. «Glielo aveva detto…».  
«Justin!», lo interruppe Daphne, col tono severo con cui avrebbe rimproverato suo figlio. «Tucker non ha tradito tua madre ed è disperato all’idea di perderla!».  
«Come?», chiese, non capendo.  
«Tua madre non vuole più stare con lui», rispose lei, evidentemente afflitta.  
Justin la guardò come se non riuscisse a crederle, cercando per alcuni momenti qualcosa da dire, ma alla fine scosse il capo. «Non è possibile», le disse, «mia madre ama Tucker, se vuole lasciarlo deve essere successo qualcosa, deve averle fatto qualcosa!».  
Daphne respirò a fondo, cambiando posizione sulla poltrona per stare più comoda. «È proprio perché lo ama che vuole lasciarlo», gli spiegò, e Justin la guardò come se le sue parole non avessero senso. «Tua madre…», sbuffò, «beh, lei comincia a risentire dell’età e pensa che Tucker dovrebbe stare con una donna più giovane, farsi una famiglia…».  
Justin si mise quasi a ridere. «Stai scherzando, vero?», le chiese. «Mia madre è ancora una bellissima donna e Tuck ha sempre saputo quanti anni ha. Quindi, cosa è cambiato?».  
Daphne alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Jennifer è andata in menopausa», fu più chiara, «anche se non hanno mai pensato di avere dei figli, prima avrebbero potuto averne. Adesso tua madre è terrorizzata dall’idea che lui possa incontrare una donna più giovane, che possa volere dei figli, e lo ama così tanto da essere pronta a rinunciare a lui per lasciarlo libero di farsi un’altra vita».  
«Ma lui non vuole dei figli, vuole lei!», sbottò Justin, ancora scioccato dalle rivelazioni dell’amica.  
«Glielo abbiamo detto entrambi», disse Daphne, abbattuta, «ma come può crederci quando persino suo figlio tradisce l’uomo che dice di amare con uno più giovane?», gli chiese con tono di rimprovero. «Quand’è che la smetterai di tenere il piede in due staffe, Justin?», lo incalzò. «Ti conosco abbastanza da sapere che ami davvero Brian, ma allora perché continui a stare con Paul?».  
Justin aprì la bocca per risponderle, ma la richiuse. Avrebbe voluto darle molte delle risposte che si era dato in quegli anni: che con Paul poteva avere una famiglia, un rapporto solido e privo di complicazioni, mentre con Brian era sempre tutto vago e indefinito, ogni giorno c’era un altro uomo con cui competere; che Paul lo accettava anche quando non dava il massimo, quando era stanco di lottare, mentre per Brian non era mai abbastanza, Brian non gli permetteva mai di arrendersi, di gettare la spugna, ma non disse nulla, perché Daphne lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere già ogni cosa.

*

Brian fece un ultimo tentativo di avviare il motore. La chiave girò a vuoto nel blocco volante e la corvette rimase immobile e silenziosa. Strinse le labbra e guardò i clienti che uscivano dal Babylon, qualcuno da solo, altri in coppia o con gli amici. Un po’ alla volta, il parcheggio si andava svuotando e presto sarebbero usciti anche i dipendenti, avrebbero chiuso le porte del club e se ne sarebbero andati a casa.  
Erano anni che non rimaneva fino alla chiusura del locale; anche se non doveva più rispettare il coprifuoco impostogli da Justin, era diventata un’abitudine rientrare a casa abbastanza presto da dormire un sufficiente numero di ore prima di andare in ufficio. Forse era solo l’ennesimo scherzo dell’età che avanzava.  
Un paio di ragazzi si salutò al margine del cono di luce di uno dei lampioni che illuminavano il parcheggio e uno di loro avanzò verso di lui. Quando fu più vicino, il ragazzo rallentò e Brian riconobbe il barista. Anche quella sera si erano appartati per qualche minuto, e Brian gli aveva stretto i capelli biondi tra le dita, senza pensare, abbandonandosi al bisogno di un appagamento momentaneo eppure indispensabile.  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla corvette e Brian abbassò il finestrino. «C’è qualche problema, signor Kinney?», gli chiese piegandosi in avanti.  
«La macchina non parte», rispose lui, il tono monocorde che suonò strano alle sue stesse orecchie.  
Il ragazzo si guardò attorno, il parcheggio era ormai quasi vuoto, c’erano solo alcune auto che Brian non avrebbe saputo identificare. «Sta aspettando qualcuno?», gli chiese, e quando Brian scosse il capo, si raddrizzò. «Apra il cofano: do un’occhiata», disse sicuro.  
«Ci capisci qualcosa?», chiese Brian, scettico mentre tirava la leva di sgancio, ma l’altro si era già portato davanti all’auto e stava sollevando il portello.  
«Metta in moto», gli disse, e Brian eseguì. Non ottenne alcun risultato. Il barista richiuse il cofano e tornò di fianco a lui. «Non credo sia nulla di grave, ma senza attrezzi non posso fare niente», gli disse, «se vuole, l’accompagno a casa e domani mattina vengo qui col necessario».  
«No, io…», Brian corrugò la fronte, «davvero sai cosa fare?».  
Il ragazzo sorrise e annuì. «Ho lavorato in officina con mio padre», gli disse, «Se non vuole aspettare domani… vado a casa a prendere quello che mi serve e torno».  
«Lo faresti davvero?», gli chiese speranzoso, e l’altro annuì. Si allontanò di un paio di passi e si fermò, tornando indietro. «Venga, non la lascio qui da solo».  
Brian alzò un sopracciglio, un po’ perplesso, un po’ divertito dalla premura dell’altro, ma scese dall’auto e lo seguì verso un’utilitaria dalla carrozzeria graffiata. Si accomodò al posto del passeggero e attese in silenzio che l’altro mettesse in moto.  
«Saremo a casa mia in una ventina di minuti», lo informò il barista, «mia madre abita sopra l’officina, quindi dovremo fare piano».  
Brian annuì. «E tuo padre?», gli chiese guardando la strada che diventava più buia mentre si addentravano nella periferia.  
«È morto qualche anno fa, poco prima che venissi a lavorare al Babylon».  
«Ma hai ancora l’officina», considerò Brian.  
Il ragazzo tacque per qualche momento. «Non ci sono più tante macchine come la sua. Le auto moderne hanno tutto centralizzato, servono sistemi di controllo computerizzati che nell’officina di mio padre non ci sono. Lui non credeva nelle diavolerie moderne, era un tipo da chiavi inglesi e tute da lavoro sempre macchiate di olio da motore, e così, un po’ alla volta, ha finito col perdere quasi tutti i clienti. Modernizzare e rimettere in piedi l’attività costava troppo, così mia madre e io abbiamo preferito chiudere». A Brian parve di percepire una sorta di rammarico nelle sue parole, ma non indagò oltre. Quando l’auto si fermò, non era sicuro di dove si trovassero: l’illuminazione era scarsa e gli edifici avevano l’aspetto di vecchi capannoni, le abitazioni squadrate sembravano le case popolari dell’ultimo periodo delle acciaierie.  
Il ragazzo accostò e spense il motore. «Facciamo piano», disse scendendo dall’auto.  
L’edificio davanti a cui si erano fermati sembrava un cubo su cui avevano lasciato cadere un tetto, aveva una scala esterna che saliva al piano superiore, mentre quello inferiore era chiuso da un grande basculante, come un vecchio garage. Brian annuì e seguì il barista scrutando intorno, nelle tenebre male illuminate dai lampioni troppo distanziati, attese che accendesse la luce ed entrò. Vecchie attrezzature e odore di polvere, di olio stantio e pezzi di ricambio lasciati ad arrugginire su scaffali dimenticati, tutto sembrava essere rimasto sospeso nel tempo, fermo all’ultimo giorno in cui il meccanico aveva lavorato. «Non mi ricordo il tuo nome», gli disse Brian, senza guardarlo.  
«Aidan», gli rispose il barista. Sapeva come muoversi nell’officina di suo padre; controllò l’interno di una valigia piena di attrezzi e ci infilò dentro dei guanti sporchi, scelse dei pezzi che Brian non avrebbe saputo identificare e gli si piazzò davanti. «Possiamo andare», gli disse. Brian si limitò ad annuire dopo un ultimo sguardo a quell’ambiente innaturalmente silenzioso che la luce elettrica rendeva surreale.  
Di nuovo in auto, Brian respirò a fondo, per liberarsi dall’odore dell’officina, di cose vecchie e dimenticate, socchiuse gli occhi e percepì l’odore di Aidan. L’auto sapeva di lui, e Brian sentì emergere una punta di desiderio. Appoggiò il capo al poggiatesta e cercò di concentrarsi sulla strada, ma quando arrivarono al parcheggio del Babylon, si rese conto di essersi assopito.  
Era rimasta solo la sua auto. Aidan si mise a lavoro senza perdere tempo e Brian rimase a guardarlo piegato sul motore esposto, i jeans che gli fasciavano le natiche e la maglietta del Babylon che gli lasciava scoperta una porzione di schiena. Una lampada alogena appesa al cofano gli permetteva vedere quello che faceva; aveva dita agili e forti che si muovevano con sicurezza cambiando piccoli pezzi sporchi d’olio.  
Distolse lo sguardo, sentendo il bisogno di rompere il silenzio. «Forse dovrei cambiarla», disse.  
«Sta scherzando, vero? Non ne fanno più di auto così!», lo contraddisse Aidan, senza alzare la testa. «Di che anno è? Del ‘70?», gli chiese.  
«‘71», lo corresse Brian.  
Aidan annuì. «I motori big-block sono stati montati tra il 1970 e il 1974. Erano i più potenti mai realizzati: 425 CV, l’auto sportiva più potente di quell’epoca! Per non parlare del cambio manuale! Oggi tutti vogliono il cambio automatico, perché nessuno sa guidare veramente ormai, ma questa… questa è un’auto per chi sa come si guida!».  
Brian sentì vibrare qualcosa nel petto in risposta all’entusiasmo di Aidan. «È solo un’auto vecchia», minimizzò, aspettandosi che lui lo contraddicesse.  
«È un classico», ribatté lui infatti. «Non passerà mai di moda!», gli disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi e Brian, per un istante, sperò che non stesse parlando solo dell’auto. Ormai la sua eccitazione stava premendo dolorosamente contro la cerniera dei pantaloni. «Provi a mettere in moto», disse Aidan, e Brian si riscosse, si sedette al posto del guidatore, lasciando lo sportello aperto e girò la chiave. Il motore ruggì con la forza dei suoi 425 cavalli.  
«Funziona», constatò, e Aidan chiuse il cofano, sorridente, e rimise via gli attrezzi. «Quanto ti devo?», gli chiese Brian, smontando di nuovo.  
«Niente», rispose l’altro, chiudendo il bagagliaio della propria auto e tornando da lui.  
Brian sollevò un sopracciglio. «Non farai molta strada se non ti fai pagare per il tuo lavoro, senza contare che è notte fonda».  
Aidan scosse le spalle. «Dormirò fino a mezzogiorno. Mi ha fatto piacere darle una mano, signor Kinney».  
Brian lo spinse contro la propria auto e premette le labbra contro le sue. Non lo aveva mai baciato prima, anche se quelle labbra, quella lingua gli avevano adorato il cazzo per decine di volte. Gli strinse le braccia intorno ai fianchi e le mani di Aidan si aggrapparono alle sue spalle come si aggrappavano ai suoi fianchi quando gli si metteva davanti, in ginocchio, sul pavimento del suo ufficio. Brian approfondì il bacio e sentì il ragazzo gemere, spingendo il bacino contro il suo. Lo baciò ancora, vorace, afferrandogli una natica e gli sfregò l’inguine col proprio. Aidan rispondeva come se conoscesse ogni regola di quel gioco, lo stringeva e lo baciava con trasporto, come se non avesse desiderato altro per tutta la sera, e Brian lo voleva, voleva essere ancora giovane, forte e desiderato, ma si staccò comunque da lui, sentendosi tremendamente in colpa. «Scusami», gli disse col fiato corto e il suo sapore sulla lingua, «non avrei dovuto».  
Lo sguardo di Aidan gli fece male al cuore, il suo respiro affannato era ancora troppo vicino e Brian si scostò prima di cedere di nuovo. «È meglio che andiamo a casa, adesso», gli disse impacciato, evitando di guardarlo in viso.  
«Sì, signore», gli rispose Aidan, il tono amaro di chi aveva appena sfiorato un sogno. «Signore», lo chiamò di nuovo mentre Brian saliva in auto, «la faccia controllare in un’officina, domani, per sicurezza».  
«Lo farò, grazie». Brian chiuse lo sportello e lasciò il parcheggio. La strada tra Pittsburgh e Britin non gli era mai sembrata tanto lunga e così buia. La notte era silenziosa e non c’era nessuno, e Brian accelerò; il nastro d’asfalto nero davanti a lui sembrava un tunnel al fine del quale non c’era nulla, come la sua vita, come la sua grande casa in cui non lo aspettava nessuno. Brian premette ancora il piede sull’acceleratore, le ombre fuori dai finestrini divennero macchie indistinte, a cui non prestò alcuna attenzione, gli occhi incollati alla strada, anche se non la vedeva affatto, mentre si chiedeva cosa gli fosse preso. Stava diventando un vecchio patetico e solo. Nessuno si sarebbe accorto se non fosse tornato a casa, non sarebbe mancato a nessuno. Un dolore sordo gli strinse il petto, il cuore gli faceva male e pensò distrattamente che forse avrebbe avuto un infarto, ma che non aveva alcuna importanza. Accelerò ancora perché l’unica cosa importante era arrivare a Britin. Il dopo non contava. Il dopo sarebbe stato Gus che l’avrebbe trovato… a quell’ora Gus stava sicuramente dormendo e Brian tolse il piede dall’acceleratore, rendendosi conto che c’era suo figlio ad aspettarlo.  
Respirò a fondo e guidò fino a casa, combattendo contro il nodo che gli stringeva la gola rendendogli doloroso ogni respiro, ed entrò piano per non svegliare suo figlio, anche se aveva visto la luce accesa dalle finestre del salotto, le tende tirate a celare chi l’occupava. Aprì piano la porta e si fermò vedendo Justin, gli occhi arrossati e il cellulare in mano, che si alzava dal divano.  
«Cosa ci fa tu qui?», gli chiese con un filo di voce.  
Justin gli si buttò tra le braccia, «Brian…», lo chiamò stringendolo, la preoccupazione ancora evidente sul suo volto.  
Brian gli alzò il viso e lo baciò, ricominciando a respirare. «Non importa», disse un attimo dopo, le labbra ancora contro le sue, «me lo dirai domani». Aveva bisogno di lui, subito. Lo baciò ancora, con trasporto e frenesia, iniziando a spogliarlo prima di raggiungere le scale, bisognoso di sentire la sua pelle sotto le proprie mani, ma Justin lo trattenne, trascinandolo al piano di sopra, incespicando nei gradini, mentre lo baciava e lo mordeva e lo stringeva a propria volta.  
Crollarono sul letto avvinghiati, l’angoscia di Brian aveva dato nuova linfa alla sua eccitazione, e quasi fece cadere l’intero cassetto del comodino quando lo spalancò per prendere un profilattico. Justin continuava a baciargli il collo, a mordergli la clavicola, incitandolo a fare presto, ma Brian si fermò, il respiro corto e rovente, e lo guardò per memorizzare ogni dettaglio del suo viso, il modo in cui i suoi occhi lo guardavano, le sue labbra piene e morbide, e passò a lui la bustina di plastica.  
«Vuoi che te lo metta?», ronfò Justin, togliendoglielo dalle dita.  
«Voglio che lo metta tu», gli rispose Brian, scavalcandolo e sdraiandosi sul letto, il viso nascosto nel cuscino. Non voleva che Justin vedesse la sua smorfia quando gli avrebbe fatto male. Attese sentendo il suo compagno muoversi sul materasso e poi si irrigidì per il freddo improvviso del lubrificante. Justin voleva fare le cose per bene, non voleva fargli male, e Brian si rilassò, sapendo che si sarebbe preso cura di lui. Respirò a fondo, sentendolo entrare, strizzò gli occhi e lasciò che Justin scacciasse i suoi demoni, che lo scopasse lentamente, godendo di ogni spinta.  
Justin si sarebbe preso il suo tempo, ma lo avrebbe fatto godere come nessun altro aveva fatto mai.


	16. Crossing Babylon [Gus; Brian]

**16**

#  Crossing Babylon

 

**[Gus; Brian]**

 

 

C’era uno strano silenzio in casa, quando Gus scese per colazione: mancavano il ronzio dello spremi agrumi e il brusio del televisore. Si chiese se suo padre fosse rientrato, se lui e Justin stessero ancora dormendo. Quando entrò in cucina, però, se li trovò entrambi davanti, avvinghiati come se fossero stati sul punto farlo lì, sul piano della penisola.

Si schiarì la voce e, imitando suo padre, sbottò: «Si suppone che questa sia la cucina, andate da un'altra parte a pomiciare!».

Justin sussultò e si staccò da Brian il tempo necessario a voltarsi verso di lui. Le labbra di Brian finirono sul suo zigomo e Gus vide meglio di quanto avrebbe voluto la lingua di suo padre infilarsi nell’orecchio di Justin.

«Bel tentativo, figliolo», gli concesse Brian, prima di tornare a baciare il suo compagno.

Gus scosse la testa e aggirò i suoi teoricamente maturi padri, infoiati come ragazzini, per prepararsi la colazione. «Ieri Justin era preoccupato da morire, che fine avevi fatto?», chiese dando loro le spalle, cercando di fare la persona adulta.

«La macchina non voleva partire», rispose Brian ricomponendosi mentre Justin gli stringeva il nodo della cravatta.

Gus si girò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto di scherno sulle labbra. «Hai dovuto prendere un taxi?».

«No, un mio dipendente ha fatto una riparazione di fortuna».

Gus rise mentre Justin mordicchiava il mento di suo padre con sguardo adorante. «Dovresti rottamarla! Quanti anni ha?».

«Ha gli stessi anni che ho io ed è un classico!», rispose tronfio, guardandolo dall’alto in basso, «Non ne fanno più auto così».

«Sarà, però ti ha lasciato a piedi», continuò a ridere Gus.

«È un’auto d’epoca», intervenne Justin, «Dovresti lasciarla in garage e tirarla fuori solo per le occasioni. Potresti usare la mia», continuò, «giusto per non farla invecchiare senza averla mai usata».

Brian inclinò la testa per baciarlo di nuovo. «No, ma ti chiamerò verso metà mattina per venirmi a prendere, così la tirerai fuori dal garage. Vado in ufficio a sbrigare un paio di cose, poi lascerò la vette dal meccanico. Mi prendo il pomeriggio libero», gli baciò il naso e Justin fece le fusa.

«Non vedo l’ora!», ronfò Justin, e Brian sorrise come Gus non lo vedeva fare da giorni.

«Prepara il culetto, Raggio di Sole!», rise Brian, pizzicando una natica a Justin e Gus finse di distogliere lo sguardo, imbarazzato, ma era bello vedere suo padre così felice.

«Fammi sapere quando devo venirti a prendere», disse Justin, e poi suo padre gli si avvicinò, scompigliandogli i capelli.

«A dopo, figliolo».

Gus sbuffò, fintamente infastidito, e poi si mise a ridere, mentre Brian usciva, lasciandolo solo con Justin. «Se papà non vuole usare la tua auto, posso farlo io, giusto per non farla arrugginire in garage», provò a raggirarlo, ma non funzionò. L’uomo gli sorrise e si sedette di fronte a lui. «Non avevo mai visto papà così di buon umore», gli confidò.

«Gli orgasmi gli hanno sempre fatto bene», rispose Justin, senza tante cerimonie, e Gus per poco non si strozzò coi cereali. «E tu come stai? La convivenza è migliorata?», gli chiese.

«Sì», sorrise, «direi di sì».

«E con Stella?», chiese ancora Justin.

Gus scosse la testa. «Da non credere!», gli rispose, «Stella lo adora! Papà l’ha convinta a tornare a scuola, e l’ha difesa da degli insegnanti omofobi», disse con entusiasmo. «Gli è talmente affezionata che a volte mi chiedo se dovrei essere geloso!».

Justin lo guardava con espressione meravigliata, ma alla fine rise. «E…», aggiunse un momento dopo, «riguardo al Babylon…».

«Di solito non fa così tardi, anche se ci va spesso», lo interruppe Gus.

Justin annuì. «Ma non ha mai… portato a casa qualcuno? Sì, sai… vede qualcuno o… qualcosa del genere?». Justin esitava, sembrava a disagio nel porgli quella domanda e Gus lo trovò strano.

«Nessuno», rispose interdetto, «Papà ti ama, anche se non lo sbandiera in giro».

Justin si aprì in uno dei suoi sorrisi solari e distolse lo sguardo. «Lo so, lascia stare», cercò di non dare importanza a quelle ultime battute, ma Gus insistette.

«Ti ama sul serio», gli disse con semplicità disarmante, «l’altro giorno mi ha parlato di quando vi siete messi assieme».

Justin strabuzzò gli occhi. «Cosa?», fece preoccupato, e Gus scoppiò a ridere.

 

Qualche ora più tardi, mentre entrava al Diner, slacciandosi la cravatta della divisa scolastica, Gus era ancora di buon umore. Iniziava a fare caldo, e rimpiangeva di non poter andare a scuola vestito come preferiva, ma la fine dell’anno scolastico si stava avvicinando, non avrebbe dovuto resistere ancora per molto.

Quando entrò, notò subito che Stella non era ancora arrivata e che uno dei go-go boys del Babylon stava distribuendo volantini per una delle solite serate a tema che punteggiavano il calendario di Liberty Avenue. Gus gli concesse una lunga occhiata di apprezzamento mentre il ragazzo, palestrato e oliato a dovere, si avvicinava all’uscita, porgendogli un volantino.

«A lui no», disse una voce, e il go-go boy si voltò verso un ragazzo dai capelli neri che gli sorrise con fare sicuro.

«Perché a me no?», chiese Gus, prendendo comunque il volantino.

Il ragazzo si rigirò sullo sgabello, mettendoglisi di fronte, e lo squadrò da cima a piedi. «Non sei tipo da Babylon».

«Ah no?», gli chiese Gus, «E che tipo sono?».

«Uno da St James», rispose lo sconosciuto.

«Troppo facile!», recriminò Gus, «Ci sono stato al Babylon», gli disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Erano quasi neri e aveva lunghe ciglia scure.

«E com’è che non ti ho visto?», gli chiese abbassando la voce.

Gus sentì un brivido lunga la schiena e si avvicinò a quel ragazzo che non poteva avere più di quattro o cinque anni più di lui. Un leggero sentore di dopobarba gli pizzicò il naso. Forse si era avvicinato troppo, ma quello continuava a sostenere il suo sguardo. «Magari eri impegnato», gli disse.

«Allora la prossima volta vedrò di liberarmi», gli rispose prontamente, allungando una mano ad accarezzargli il torace. Gus sentì un improvviso turgore ai piani bassi e per un attimo trattenne il respiro.

«Tieni giù quelle zampacce, tu!», intervenne Kiki, salvandolo da una situazione imbarazzante. «Gus è già impegnato». La donna gli scoccò un’occhiata inceneritrice e colpì la mano del ragazzo con uno strofinaccio.

«Un vero peccato», commentò lui, strizzandogli l’occhio prima di alzarsi e dirigersi in cassa. Era più alto di lui, con le spalle larghe e le gambe lunghe e un sedere perfetto fasciato nei jeans stretti. Gus dovette ammettere che era decisamente arrapante. «Se ti liberi, sai dove trovarmi!», gli disse, voltandosi a guardarlo.

«Al Babylon?», gli chiese Gus, intuendo già la risposta. Aveva il palato asciutto e si chiese se stesse davvero flirtando.

«C’è altro in questa città?», chiese ironicamente lo sconosciuto. «Chiedi di Dylan, se non mi vedi».

In quel momento la porta del Diner si aprì di nuovo e Stella entrò trafelata. «Scusa il ritardo, Kiki!», salutò la ragazza, sfilandosi lo zaino dalle spalle e raggiungendo Gus a metà del locale. Gli scoccò un bacio a fior di labbra proprio mentre il ragazzo lasciava la tavola calda.

Kiki rivolse un altro sguardo ammonitore a Gus, ma non gli disse nulla, e lui prese Stella per i fianchi, trattenendola. «Pensi che alla nonna dispiacerebbe se venissi a cena da voi, stasera?», le chiese.

Sulle labbra di Stella comparve un sorriso. «Scherzi!?», gli chiese entusiasta. «Però chiamiamola prima, non è carino presentarsi a casa senza avvisare».

«Così cucinerà per un esercito!», brontolò Gus e Stella rise. Era bella quando rideva. «E poi, ho voglia di stare un po’ con te», le disse sfiorandole le labbra. Stella si morse il labbro inferiore, allontanandosi di un passo.

Gus non poté evitare di chiedersi come sarebbe stato se Stella non avesse cominciato la terapia ormonale, se fosse stata un uomo. Forse sarebbe diventata come il ragazzo che era appena uscito.

 

*

 

Justin si stiracchiò soddisfatto e appagato, e Brian lo strinse, accarezzandolo con le mani bene aperte, come se avesse voluto prenderlo tutto, stringerlo tutto, carezzarlo tutto. Avevano scopato e avevano dormito e poi avevano scopato ancora, per tutto il pomeriggio, e ormai l’ora di cena era passata, ma nessuno dei due aveva voglia di scendere a mangiare qualcosa.

L’aria della stanza era satura dell’odore del sesso, di loro, ed era il miglior afrodisiaco per Brian.

Le lenzuola erano finite in un mucchio aggrovigliato dopo che Brian aveva provato ad avvolgerci Justin per tenerlo fermo mentre gli faceva cose indicibili che lo avevano fatto urlare mentre veniva come un verginello alla prima scopata. Era stato bello. Brian ne aveva avuto più bisogno di quanto avesse immaginato. La tensione si era sciolta e si sentiva finalmente in pace.

Gus aveva telefonato un paio d’ore prima, avvisando che si sarebbe fermato a cena da Debbie e che, probabilmente, avrebbe fatto tardi. Lo aveva elogiato per l’ottima idea di stare fuori dai piedi, e aveva comunicato al suo bellissimo ed esausto compagno che avrebbero potuto continuare a scopare senza doversi preoccupare del ritorno di suo figlio.

Justin aveva accolto la notizia facendogli un pompino spettacolare e poi gli si era raggomitolato addosso, le gambe che strusciavano contro le sue mentre gli baciava il collo e lo mordicchiava come se non ne avesse avuto ancora abbastanza. Si erano scambiati effusioni eccitanti e avevano dato fondo alle loro energie e Brian avrebbe voluto non doversi alzare fino al giorno successivo, anche se il lenzuolo sotto di loro era disgustosamente sporco di sperma e imbevuto di sudore, ma non poteva. «Devo andare», disse a Justin, sciogliendo l’abbraccio in cui lo stringeva.

«Dove?», chiese l’uomo, accigliandosi.

«Al Babylon», rispose Brian. Si alzò e si avviò alla porta del bagno.

«Al Babylon?», ripeté Justin, mettendosi a sedere. «Devi vedere qualcuno?».

La sua voce palesava tanto nervosismo che Brian, aperta l’acqua della doccia, tornò in camera a guardarlo. «Dovresti saperlo che non do appuntamenti».

 

Non aveva bisogno di dare appuntamento ad Aidan: lui lavorava lì e Brian sapeva che gli sarebbe bastato schioccare le dita per farlo inginocchiare tra le sue gambe. Lo osservò per lunghi minuti mentre mescolava cocktail e serviva i clienti, sempre col sorriso sulle labbra, ma era un sorriso diverso da quello della notte prima. I suoi capelli biondi si coloravano delle luci che sfavillavano sulla pista, ma i suoi occhi si illuminavano davvero solo quando alzava lo sguardo e vedeva Brian fissarlo. Si chiese quando fosse successo e cosa avesse fatto per ottenere l’adorazione di quel ragazzo.

Brian rimase a guardarlo ancora un po’, dicendosi che aveva preso la decisione giusta, anche se gli sarebbe mancato una volta che Justin fosse ripartito, poi gli fece un cenno col capo e lui annuì. Lo precedette nell’ufficio dove le sue orecchie trovarono un momentaneo sollievo dalle ultime hits della stagione e si sedette sulla scrivania. Quando Aidan lo raggiunse, Brian si rimise in piedi.

«Ho portato l’auto in officina stamattina», gli disse non appena Aidan ebbe chiuso la porta. «Il proprietario è un mio conoscente e si occupa della vette da quando l’ho comprata, un bel po’ di anni fa, ormai. Ha detto che hai fatto un ottimo lavoro».

Aidan sorrise. «Grazie».

«No, grazie a te», gli rispose Brian, infilando una mano in tasca per trarne un biglietto da visita con un numero scritto a mano sul retro. «Gli ho parlato di te e ha detto che se volessi un lavoro come meccanico, sarebbe felice di assumere qualcuno che sa lavorare… sulle auto classiche».

Aidan sgranò gli occhi, balbettando un «Ma… ma… io… signor Kinney…».

«È una buona opportunità», gli disse Brian, «potrai fare quello che ti piace davvero, invece di passare le notti a servire alcolici a un branco di ragazzi arrapanti e seminudi». Sogghignò. «Da domani, se verrai al Babylon sarà solo per ballare». Gli porse il biglietto e aggiunse: «Chiama questo numero e di’ che ti mando io».

Il barman ingoiò a vuoto e lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi. «Mi sta licenziando, signor Kinney?».

Brian gli accarezzò uno zigomo con un dito. «Ti sto dando una possibilità», gli rispose, infilandogli il biglietto in mano.

«E se non ce la facessi?».

«Ce la farai!», lo incoraggiò, «Ce la farai e, se proprio sentissi la mancanza della musica troppo alta e delle anfetamine che i ragazzi si passano sottobanco, potrai sempre tornare qui, ma dovrai provarci, hai capito? Devi provarci!».

Aidan chinò il capo e annuì, probabilmente non voleva che lo vedesse con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma asciutti e si protese verso di lui. Brian però tirò indietro la testa. Era stato un errore baciarlo, la sera prima. Non sarebbe successo di nuovo.

«L’ultima volta, signor Kinney?», gli chiese allora, ma Brian scosse la testa.

«No, _Aidan_ », gli rispose, mettendo una nota d’affetto nel pronunciare il suo nome. Quella notte era sazio di Justin e non avrebbe mischiato il suo odore con quello di qualcun altro, nemmeno con quello del ragazzo con cui l’aveva sostituito per mesi, fingendo che non avesse importanza, immaginando che fosse lui. «Vai a lavorare adesso. È il tuo ultimo giorno».

Il barman lo guardò per un lungo momento, gli occhi azzurri pieni di sentimenti inespressi. Brian ebbe la sensazione che volesse dirgli qualcosa e pregò che non lo facesse. «Sì, signore», gli rispose alla fine, voltandogli lentamente le spalle e avviandosi verso la porta.

«Ah, Aidan», lo richiamò Brian, temendo di incontrare di nuovo i suoi occhi, «domani chiama il signor Schmidt. Gli ho detto di preparare i documenti e… anche di pagarti il mese completo».

«Non è necessario, signore».

Brian sollevò un sopracciglio, con fare sorpreso. «Non discutere gli ordini del tuo capo!», lo riprese, e Aidan sorrise appena, annuendo.

«Grazie di tutto, signor Kinney», gli disse, prima di andarsene, lasciando Brian a chiedersi per cosa lo avesse realmente ringraziato.


	17. Tutti i nodi vengono al pettine   [Paul; Brian]

**17**

#  **Tutti i nodi vengono al pettine**

**[Paul; Brian]**

 

 

Il volo era arrivato a Pittsburgh in perfetto orario. Prima di partire aveva noleggiato un’auto e prenotato al Well Court Inn. Se le indicazioni erano corrette, si trovava all’incirca a metà strada tra l’aeroporto internazionale e il centro della città e, per pura casualità, anche sulla statale che portava alla casa di Brian Kinney.

Non era quella, però, la sua meta. Preso mentalmente nota di dove si trovasse l’albergo, Paul guidò fino a Liberty Avenue. Ne aveva sentito parlare tanto, da Justin, che gli sembrava di conoscerla.

Parcheggiò poco lontano dalla Kinnetik, dove riuscì a trovare un parcheggio libero, e si diresse all’ex sauna. Doveva ammettere che non era da tutti trasformare una sauna nella sede della proprio agenzia.

«Buongiorno», si fermò alla scrivania dietro cui una giovane impiegata rispondeva al telefono. «Devo vedere il signor Kinney».

«Ha un appuntamento?», chiese lei con voce nasale.

«No», ammise lui, chiedendosi se avrebbe fatto meglio a telefonare, prima di recarsi lì.

«Allora mi dispiace, ma deve prima telefonare a questo numero e fissare un appuntamento». La segretaria gli passò un biglietto da visita col logo della ditta.

«Grazie», le disse cortese, prendendo il cellulare e componendo subito il numero. La donna fece per protestare, ma Paul si allontanò di un paio di passi. Una voce femminile rispose a metà del secondo squillo. « _Ufficio di Brian Kinney, come posso esserle utile?_ _»_ , disse spigliata.

«Paul Carter. Devo incontrare il signor Kinney».

_«Le posso fissare un appuntamento»_ , rispose propositiva.

«No», tagliò corto Paul, «sono all’ingresso. Vorrei vederlo adesso, se è possibile».

La voce dall’altra parte del telefono non esitò un istante. _«_ _Mi conceda un momento per favore_ _…»_ , disse gentile, _«_ _devo verificare la disponi..._ _»_.

«La prego soltanto di dire al signor Kinney che Paul Carter è qui e che desidera incontrarlo», la interruppe.

_«Resti in linea, per favore»_. Un basso ronzio prese il posto della voce, e Paul sorrise rassicurante alla segretaria che continuava a guardarlo perplessa da dietro alla scrivania di vetro e acciaio. L’ingresso non era grande come sembrava, ma il pavimento chiaro e i faretti al soffitto lo rendevano arioso. Accanto alle porte c’erano dei grandi vasi di kenzia dalle foglie lucide che costituivano l’unico punto di colore della sala. Paul si guardò attorno chiedendosi dove fosse la sorveglianza che, di certo, non poteva mancare, ma non vide guardie in divisa.

Attese una manciata di minuti, forse meno e la voce della donna tornò a parlargli: _«Si accomodi, signor Carter. Il signor Kinney l’aspetta»_.

«La ringrazio». Paul riattaccò e l’istante successivo l’interfono al tavolo della reception squillò. La segretaria rispose con un solo “sì” e riattaccò, sorridendogli.

«Da quella parte, signor Carter», gli indicò la porta sulla destra, facendogli un sorriso cortese, e Paul vi si diresse senza esitazione.

Paul osservò l’ambiente di lavoro in cui stava entrando: la Kinnetik era una ditta ben avviata e, per quanto le apparenze potessero ingannare, in quel caso erano i bilanci a confermarlo. Aveva fatto qualche ricerca sul titolare, tempo prima, quando lui e Justin si erano avvicinati di nuovo. Si era chiesto cosa avesse questo Kinney di così speciale da far tornare Justin a gravitare nella sua orbita ogni volta che, per un motivo o per l’altro, sembrava che la loro relazione fosse giunta al suo naturale epilogo. Era un uomo attraente, di successo, era sicuramente ricco, ma… a Paul non piaceva. Si era detto che forse era prevenuto, aveva cercato di capire, ma si era dovuto arrendere all'evidenza che non avrebbe mai compreso cosa legasse Justin a quell'uomo in modo così indissolubile.

Una donna gli andò incontro con un sorriso solare sulle labbra truccate di rosso acceso. «Il signor Carter?», chiese conoscendo già la risposta, «Sono Cyntia, la segretaria del capo». Era la voce che aveva sentito al telefono. Paul annuì e lei proseguì: «Da questa parte. Il signor Kinney la riceverà subito».

Era strano ma suggestivo il contrasto tra la struttura grezza dell'edificio e l'arredamento iper moderno, chiaro e asettico. Paul non si sorprese quando la segretaria aprì una porta a vetri, decorata dal logo e dal nome della ditta e lo annunciò al titolare. Entrò e Brian Kinney si alzò in piedi, sistemando la giacca, un sorriso impostato sul viso e lo sguardo freddo come l'ambiente che lo circondava.

Justin diceva che Kinney non era un grande comunicatore, ma che sapeva far arrivare il messaggio forte e chiaro, e Paul comprese in quel momento  il senso di quell’apparente contraddizione . Quell'ufficio diceva con elegante aggressività “io ho il controllo”. La sensazione doveva essere più o meno la stessa di chi si trovava all'improvviso a riflettersi negli inespressivi occhi bu î di uno squalo bianco, dietro al  sottile  vetro di un aquario.

«Grazie, Cynthia», la liquidò il titolare, aspettando che la donna chiudesse la porta dopo aver rivolto un ultimo sorriso al nuovo arrivato. «A cosa devo questa visita, signor Carter?», gli chiese Brian, il tono cortese, ma  formale .

Paul si avvicinò. Nessuno dei due porse la mano. «Dobbiamo parlare di Justin, signor Kinney», gli disse senza tanti convenevoli, osservando con attenzione l’uomo che gli stava davanti, elegante, curato, la traccia fresca di occhiali sul naso, ma non ce n’era traccia sulla scrivania. Probabilmente era troppo vanitoso per ammettere di usare degli occhiali da lettura.

«Justin sa che è a Pittsburgh?», gli chiese Brian.

«No», gli rispose. «Non ancora, per lo meno. Lo chiamerò dopo aver parlato con lei».

Brian gli fece cenno di accomodarsi e Paul prese posto di fronte a lui. «Devo parlare con Justin di una questione che non può aspettare, ma non v oglio che sembri un’invasione del suo…  _territorio?»_ , gli disse con voce ferma, «Inoltre, credo sia arrivato il momento che sia lei che io prendiamo atto del fatto che Justin non farà mai una scelta, se non lo obblighiamo a farla».

«Cosa le fa credere che io voglia che Justin prenda una decisione, signor Carter?».

« N on è una pallina da ping-pong che possiamo rimbalzarci per sempre. A lei piace vincere, signor Kinney, e anche a me».

«E questo ci dà il diritto di decidere per lui?», gli chiese Brian, appoggiando la schiena alla poltrona, «Se fosse una gara, le darei ragione, ma non lo è, e Justin non è un premio da sfoggiare ».

«Non è forse quello che ha fatto quando lo ha spinto ad andare a New York?», insistette Paul, «Avere per compagno un pittore di successo non lusinga il suo ego più di quanto avrebbe fatto stare con un anonimo artista di Pittsburgh?».

Brian si rimise dritto, sporgendosi verso di lui. «Lei è convinto di conoscermi, non è così, Paul? Posso chiamarla Paul, vero?». Prese una penna dalla scrivania e cominciò a premere il pulsante a scatto a intervalli regolari.

«No», gli rispose senza  accettare la provocazione, «so solo quello che mi ha raccontato Justin», aggiunse sapendo di colpire un  nervo scoperto.  Colse un barlume di incertezza nello sguardo di Brian,  o forse di rabbia, ma non lo diede a vedere. Non provava alcuna soddisfazione nel ferire quell’uomo. «Mettiamo pure che a lei non dia fastidio sapere che per Justin io non sono l’avventura di una notte e che, ogni volta che torna a New York, torna da me, a casa nostra…», Paul rivide quell’ombra sul volto di Kinney, ma  quella volta  durò più di un istante. L’uomo smise di premere il pulsante della penna  e Paul si chiese se non avesse saputo che convivevano. Possibile che Justin non glielo avesse detto?

Un nuovo “click” ripristinò l’apparente controllo di Brian, la sua l’espressione era tornata imperscrutabile, e Paul riprese a parlare: «Lo amiamo entrambi e per questo, per quanto non ci entusiasmi, abbiamo tollerato questa situazione, ma le cose cambiano. Io non posso più permettermi di tollerare la sua presenza nella vita del mio compagno».

Brian lo fissò accigliato, allargando le braccia. «E quindi? È venuto per uccidermi, Paul?», chiese con fare provocatorio.

«Sono qui per imporre a Justin di fare una scelta, altrimenti sceglierò io».

Brian rise. «È convinto di poter “imporre” qualcosa a Justin?», gli rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso, ma c’era un fondo di ostilità che non gli sfuggì. «Cosa è cambiato?», gli chiese.

Paul intrecciò le dita delle mani e si accomodò meglio sulla poltrona, ostentando la sicurezza che gli aveva permesso di fare una rapida carriera, fino a quel momento.  « Le circostanze », disse, « Justin ha sempre detto di desiderare una famiglia, un rapporto stabile, una vita tranquilla. Tutte cose che io gli ho offerto, ma… lui non le vuole da me, signor Kinney.

«Se lei è disposto a dargli quello che vuole, a renderlo felice, io sparirò dalla vita di Justin, altrimenti farò tutto quello che è in mio potere per portarglielo via».

«Io non sono quel tipo di uomo, Paul, e Justin lo sa. Per me, può avere quello che vuole con lei», rispose Brian con un tono tanto impersonale che Paul non seppe cosa pensare. Nonostante il suo lavoro lo avesse posto davanti a tanti individui diversi, Kinney restava un soggetto ostico.

«Quindi, lei lo ama, ma non abbastanza da dargli quello che lui vuole», concluse.

«E lei? Se Justin non farà la scelta che lei desidera, Paul, quale sarà la sua? Quali sono le _circostanze_ cambiate?», lo incalzò l’altro.

Paul trasse un respiro profondo prima di rispondere. «Il mio ruolo mi impone di mantenere una certa immagine. Non posso permettermi che si sappia che il mio compagno ha un amante: la mia posizione diventerebbe attaccabile».

«Quindi… »,  gli chiese con fare riflessivo,  « lei è pronto a sacrificare Justin alla sua carriera. I n cosa sarebbe diverso da me? ».

Paul scosse la testa.  « Non  solo  per la carriera, signor Kinney: per Justin ».

Brian sollevò il capo e annuì con veemenza.  « Capisco »,  disse,  « lei è convinto di sapere cosa sia meglio per  lui , anche se, magari,  Justin è felice così ».

« Esistono artisti felici? Non è forse il tormento costante a rendere grandi gli uomini? »,  gli chiese e, suo malgrado, si trovò a sorridere.

« Lei dovrebbe entrare in politica, Paul »,  buttò lì Kinney e subito si accigliò.  « O l’ha già fatto? È per questo, vero? È questa la condizione cambiata ».

Kinney era un uomo perspicace, doveva dargliene atto.  « Sono un procuratore afroamericano e gay, signor Kinney »,  rispose Paul, con pazienza.  « Sono già in politica ».

« Il Congresso? Le elezioni di metà mandato del  20 18 ? »,  gli chiese Brian, cambiando espressione. Ora sembrava interessato,  Paul notò che lo guardava in maniera diversa.

« Più realisticamente,  202 0 ».

« Avrà bisogno  di sostenitori, qualcuno  che gestisca la sua campagna »,  considerò Brian.

« Si sta proponendo? »,  chiese Paul, scettico.

« Al contrario »,  sorrise Brian,  « sosterrei il suo avversario ».

« Anche se questo significasse appoggiare un Repubblicano? ».

Brian aprì le braccia come a dire “che ci vuoi fare?” e gli sorrise beffardo.  « Di solito, non mi importa chi vince o chi perde: alla fine sono tutti uguali, ma questa volta potrei avere un interesse personale ».

Paul sorrise, non poteva dire di essere sorpreso.  « Sì, Justin mi ha raccontato qualcosa in merito al suo  _contributo alla politica_ ».  Si alzò.  « Credo che sia tutto, signor Kinney. Chiederò a Justin di incontrarci questo pomeriggio ».

« Dove alloggia? »,  gli chiese Brian,  « Nel caso avessi bisogno di parlare di nuovo con lei »,  si affrettò a spiegare.

« Al Well Court Inn ».

Brian rise.  « La prossima volta, lasci che le consigli un albergo migliore ».

« Ha un parcheggio ed è l’unica cosa che mi interessi. Voglio potermi muovere in autonomia, signor Kinney. Il resto ha poca importanza, non mi fermo a lungo ».

« Sarà troppo a lungo in ogni caso ».

Di nuovo,  Paul  non raccolse la provocazione. C hinò rapidamente il capo in un cenno di saluto e lasciò l’ufficio del presidente della Kinnetik.

 

*

 

Brian non era riuscito a dormire molto, la notte prima. Aveva detto a Justin di essere stanco e gli aveva dato le spalle. Ovviamente il suo compagno… sempre che avesse ancora il diritto di considerarlo tale;  Paul Carter sembrava certo che quel titolo spettasse a lu i. Justin si era preoccupato, aveva cercato di scoprire cosa non andasse, ma Brian gli aveva chiesto come avesse passato la giornata e  lui gli aveva mentito, non gli aveva detto di aver incontrato Paul.

Mentre gli passava le dita tra i capelli, Brian continuava a pensare che la sera prima erano ancora umidi, ma la doccia del loro bagno era asciutta; doveva  essersi lavato in quello squallido albergo, nella camera di Carter. Dovevano aver scopato… e poi Justin era tornato da lui come se nulla fosse stato, ma non poteva prendersela: Justin si comportava come lui gli aveva insegnato a fare. Continuava a immaginare le mani di quell’uomo su di lui,  sulla sua pelle chiara, a pochi chilometri dal suo ufficio, da casa loro.  Carter era un uomo attraente, lo aveva riconosciuto già otto anni prima, quando lo aveva sorpreso nel letto di Justin, ed era ambizioso. Brian non avrebbe mai disprezzato un uomo ambizioso.

Gli piaceva come Justin portava i capelli ultimamente, non troppo lunghi, ma nemmeno corti, perfetti per coprire la cicatrice sulla sua tempia. Brian la cercò con i polpastrelli, un leggero avvallamento dove il cranio era stato perforato, l’ispessimento della pelle dove il chirurgo aveva cucito… Paul lo sapeva dov’era quel segno? Sapeva trovarlo a occhi chiusi, accarezzandogli la testa?

«Brian…». La voce di Justin, impastata dal sonno, lo strappò dai suoi pensieri. «Che ore sono? Come stai?».

«È presto», gli rispose Brian, sporgendosi a baciarlo.  Lo strinse e sentì Justin irrigidirsi nel suo abbraccio.

«Cosa c’è, Brian?», chiese ancora Justin. Il suo tono era preoccupato, le sue mani cercarono il suo viso e lui le baciò. Justin premette le dita sulle sue labbra e Brian le leccò e le succhiò allusivamente, fino a quando un sospiro eccitato di Justin gli disse che era ora di smettere se non voleva perdere il controllo.

«Dormi ancora un po’. Dopo usciamo».

«Dormire?!», sbottò Justin, «Brian, mi stai facendo preoccupare da morire! Dimmi cosa c’è!».

«Niente, Justin. Non c’è niente», lo rassicurò, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio. Justin lo strinse, gli si aggrappò addosso come faceva Gus da piccolo e Brian ricominciò ad accarezzargli la testa.

 

Non aveva voluto dire a Justin dove sarebbero andati, ma dopo aver lasciato la corvette nel parcheggio riservato, era diventato chiaro che la loro meta fosse la Kinnetik.

«Non posso credere che stiamo andando nel tuo ufficio di domenica!», protestò Justin, camminando spedito al suo fianco. Brian non gli rispose. Prese le chiavi e aprì. C’era un silenzio innaturale  nell’edificio , le stampanti erano spente,  la sala conferenz e vuota, nessuno che andava avanti e indietro dall’area progetti, la luce filtrava  lattiginosa  d alle grandi finestre di vetrocemento e  quando  Brian accese l’illuminazione del corridoio,  le postazioni dei dipendenti, coi loro terminali spenti, assunsero un’aria spettrale. Brian  superò la scrivania della sua segretaria senza badarvi , raggiungendo i l proprio ufficio, e controll ò l’ora.

«Cosa siamo venuti a fare qui?», chiese Justin, accomodandosi sul divano dietro al tavolino col piano di vetro su cui erano appoggiate alcune riviste. Era da tanto che non scopavano lì.

«Aspettiamo una persona», gli rispose versandosi da bere.

Justin lo guardò torvo. «Chi?», chiese. «Non è troppo presto per quello, Brian?», aggiunse dopo che ebbe bevuto il primo sorso di Jim Beam.

Brian avrebbe voluto dirgli che, al contrario, era tardi,  che avrebbe dovuto porre fine a quella situazione da molto tempo, ma la porta dell’ufficio si aprì, Paul Carter entrò e l’espressione sul viso di Justin  f u  impagabile .

«Cosa…?», Justin balzò in piedi. «Brian?», lo guardò sgranando quei suoi occhi azzurri, per poi rivolgersi all’altro uomo. «Paul?».

Brian cercò di cogliere una sfumatura diversa nel modo in cui Justin pronunciava i loro nomi, ma non la sentì. «Non servono presentazioni», esordì con un sorriso convincente. «Il signor Carter… _Paul_ e io ci siamo già conosciuti e…».

«Cosa significa?», chiese Justin, l’espressione guardinga e una nota di gelosia nella voce che fece sorridere Brian.

«Kinney mi ha chiamato ieri notte», iniziò Paul.

«Dopo che ti eri addormentato», specificò Brian, e Justin li guardò con sospetto entrambi, forse cercando di capire se ci fosse stato qualcosa tra loro.

«Dovevamo parlare, Justin», continuò Paul. «Non poteva andare avanti così e lo sai anche tu».

Justin si coprì il volto con le mani per alcuni momenti, poi si allontanò dal divano. «Io… io lo so, va bene?!», ammise con rabbia mal celata. «Ho fatto un casino, ma…».

«Justin»,  lo chiamò Paul,  con voce morbida  e Justin tacque all’istante . Brian dovette ammettere che aveva una bella voce, quel genere di voce che te lo fa venire subito duro quando ti sussurra all’orecchio. Del resto, Justin aveva sempre avuto gusto in fatto di uomini.  « Non ti ho mai nascosto di disapprovare la situazione in cui ci hai messi, tutti e tre »,  continuò con calma,  « ma non è una buona ragione per essere melodrammatici, adesso ».

«Certo! In fondo vuoi solo che scelga fra di voi!», sbottò Justin, «Hai coinvolto Brian!», lo accusò come se quella fosse la parte più grave della faccenda.

«Vogliamo che tu sia felice, Justin», lo riprese di nuovo Paul, «ma non puoi averci entrambi. Non più».

«Col cazzo», si intromise Brian, attirando su di sé i loro sguardi. «Io sono sempre disponibile per una cosa a tre», sogghignò.

«Non è il momento, Brian!», lo redarguì Justin, mentre Paul manifestava il proprio disappunto scuotendo la testa.

«Io, invece, credo che sia proprio il momento», lo contraddisse.«Sono stufo di questa storia, Justin, di te che vai e vieni dando per scontato che io resti ad aspettarti. Voglio che ti tolga dai piedi. Tornatene a New York con Paul, sposalo e vivi la tua vita!».

«Cosa?», trasecolò Justin, guardandolo con gli occhi sbarrati.

«Hai capito benissimo», gli rispose Brian, serio. «È arrivato il momento di crescere e fare l’unica scelta possibile: hai accanto un uomo che ti ama e che vuole sposarti. Hai l’occasione di realizzare i tuoi sogni e di gettarti il passato alle spalle. Se quello che ti serve è la mia benedizione, Justin, ce l’hai». Brian si impose di andare fino in fondo perché gli occhi umidi di Justin gli stavano spezzando il cuore. Sentì in sottofondo la voce di Paul che diceva “Signor Kinney, non è necessario…”, ma la sola cosa che sentì davvero fu la voce rotta di Justin che lo implorava.

«Brian…», gemette Justin, e Brian sorrise come se davvero non gli importasse.

«Potremmo festeggiare, tutti e tre assieme: sono sicuro che a Justin viene duro solo al pensiero di poter…».

«Finiscila, stronzo!», urlò Justin.

«… prenderlo da entrambi», continuò Brian, la voce che si appiattiva mentre il suo viso diventava una maschera di cera. «Scommetto che ha fantasticato un sacco di volte su chi vorrebbe avere nel culo mentre succhia l’uccello dell’altro. Avanti, Justin, dicci come ci vuoi…».

«È te che voglio! Ho sempre voluto solo te, Brian!», urlò Justin. Tremava di rabbia mentre lo guardava, coi pugni stretti e gli occhi umidi. Brian lo raggiunse in poche falcate e gli circondò il viso arrossato con le mani.

«Deve andare sempre come vuoi tu, vero, Justin?», gli chiese ringhiando, incapace di rimanere calmo come Paul sebbene cercasse di ingoiare i sentimenti che erano lì lì per traboccare. «Non importa che gli altri soffrano, che si sacrifichino per te…».

«Non è così», lo contraddisse Justin. «Io non volevo far soffrire nessuno».

«No, certo, Raggio di Sole», ammise Brian, stringendo le dita sul suo viso e piegandosi a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, i loro nasi che quasi si sfioravano, il fiato caldo di Justin che gli colpiva il viso. «Tu hai solo pensato alla tua felicità, a quello che era meglio per te, ma non funziona così per tutti, Justin. Può andare bene per te e per me, ma quest’uomo con cui hai scopato e vissuto negli ultimi anni, che hai illuso, lui non ti vede per il piccolo egoista ingrato che sei.

«Quindi ascoltami! Mi stai ascoltando?», abbassò la voce, «Lui è pronto a tutto a per te, per farti felice, e allora, fai quello che sai fare meglio: prendi questa opportunità e approfittane! Vivi la fottuta vita che hai sempre sognato e sii felice!».

Justin singhiozzava come un bambino e Brian registrò a malapena la porta che si chiudeva con un rumore discreto. Paul se ne era andato come se non avesse voluto disturbare, e le labbra tremanti di Justin si incollarono alle sue. Sapevano di sale, e Brian gli spinse la lingua in bocca, baciandolo con prepotenza.

«Mi dispiace», piagnucolò Justin cercando di riprendere fiato, «mi dispiace, Brian».

«Non è a me che devi dirlo», ringhiò Brian spingendolo sul divano e premendolo giù col proprio corpo, riprendendo a baciarlo, strattonandogli i vestiti fino a quando Justin non fu nudo sotto di lui.

«Dovrai trovarti un nuovo appartamento», chiarì Brian in modo perentorio, mentre si apriva i pantaloni.

«Lo farò», pigolò Justin.

«E dovrai darmi l’indirizzo perché verrò a trovarti», aggiunse cominciando a strofinare la sua erezione, e Justin si lasciò sfuggire un verso di piacere.

«Ti prego…», lo implorò Justin e Brian rimandò a dopo il resto del discorso. Era troppo che non scopavano in ufficio.


	18. Il futuro ha radici lontane  [Gus; Stella]

**18**

**Il futuro ha radici lontane**

 

**[Gus; Stella]**

 

 

Fino a quel momento, per Gus era stata una giornata proficua: quella mattina aveva spedito la domanda di ammissione all’università. Se l’era presa comoda ed era in ritardo, senza contare che ne aveva presentata una sola, scommettendo il tutto per tutto sulla CMU, ma dal momento che era l’università in cui si erano laureati i suoi genitori, sperava che non avrebbero avuto nulla da ridire se non aveva tentato altre vie; non voleva allontanarsi lasciando Stella da sola e, se non fosse stato ammesso, avrebbe trovato un lavoro con cui aiutarla e ci avrebbe riprovato l’anno successivo. Suo padre l’avrebbe preso a calci in culo e le sue madri se la sarebbero legata al dito, ma a lui non importava.

In effetti c’era una sola cosa che gli importava, in quel momento: mancava meno di un mese alla fine della scuola, e al St James c’era già fermento per il ballo di fine anno. Quel pomeriggio, mentre annaffiava le piante di Molly per conto di Justin, ingannò il tempo immaginando la faccia che avrebbe fatto Stella quando l’avrebbe invitata, il vestito che avrebbe indossato e il sorriso che le avrebbe illuminato il viso mentre l’avrebbe tenuta tra le braccia, durante il ballo.

Era un buon diversivo dato che non gli interessavano affatto le piante ma, un paio di settimane prima, un Justin piuttosto imbarazzato gli aveva detto che lui e suo padre avevano bisogno di stare un po’ da soli e gli aveva dato le chiavi del loft. Dopo averli beccati a darci dentro in salotto, Gus le aveva prese e se ne era andato senza fare commenti. Aveva così scoperto che il loft era abbastanza vicino al Diner, e questo gli aveva dato la possibilità di passare con Stella più tempo del solito.

Quando Justin aveva fatto ritorno a New York, qualche giorno prima, Gus gli aveva promesso di continuare a occuparsi delle piante al posto suo, fino a quando Molly non fosse tornata dal suo viaggio di lavoro, e aveva continuato a passare più tempo in Liberty Avenue che a casa. Quella sera, però suo padre era andato a prendere sua madre all’aeroporto e si era raccomandato che non facesse tardi.

Prima di partire, Gus aveva baciato Stella e riso del suo nervosismo alla prospettiva di conoscere “la signora Peterson”; avrebbe voluto avere il tempo di prenderla un po’ in giro, ma non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare sua madre e non voleva infastidire suo padre che, partito Justin, era tornato scontroso come al solito.

Quando arrivò a casa, la risata di suo padre lo accolse inaspettata, subito seguita da quella argentina di sua madre. Gus corse in cucina e si precipitò tra le braccia morbide di Lindsay prima ancora di salutare. Per qualche momento l’unico suono nella stanza fu il borbottare dell’acqua in ebollizione nella pentola in cui cuoceva la pasta, mentre Gus respirava il suo profumo familiare, il viso conficcato tra la sua spalla e il collo e la stringeva forte.

«Ciao, tesoro», sussurrò Lindsay, quando finalmente Gus la lasciò. Aveva gli occhi umidi e un sorriso immenso. «Mi sei mancato tanto!», gli disse trattenendo le lacrime.

«Anche tu mi sei mancata», le rispose Gus.

Se suo padre non l’avesse preso per il colletto della t-shirt, tirandolo indietro, probabilmente l’avrebbe abbracciata di nuovo.

«Non fare la lesbica», lo riprese con tono divertito, facendo ridere di nuovo Lindsay, «e vai a lavarti le mani», aggiunse imitando perfettamente la sua migliore amica.

Gus si accigliò, guardandolo storto, ma preferì obbedire. Quando tornò in cucina, la tavola era apparecchiata e la cena pronta e i suoi genitori parlavano fitto, come ogni volta che Brian andava a trovarli a Toronto. Se ci fosse stata Melanie a sbuffare come un treno, gelosa del rapporto di sua moglie con “quello stronzo di suo padre”, per Gus sarebbe stato come essere davvero a casa.

«Papà mi sta dicendo che domani siamo invitati da Debbie», gli disse Lindsay, mettendogli davanti il piatto fumante, «così, finalmente, conoscerò la famosa Stella».

Gus sorrise felice e imbarazzato, ma annuì e colse l’occasione per chiedere il suo aiuto: «Voglio invitarla al ballo della scuola», le disse, «pensavo… che potresti aiutarla a trovare il vestito adatto».

Lindsay sgranò gli occhi, aprendo la bocca in un’esclamazione che però non lasciò la sua gola; guardò furtivamente Brian e si sforzò di non eccedere con l’entusiasmo. «Certo, tesoro», gli rispose, «quando sarà il ballo?».

«Tra tre settimane», rispose senza accorgersi di nulla. «Anche io avrò bisogno di un vestito adatto. Conto su di te, papà?», chiese rivolgendosi al padre, ma l’espressione di Brian era chiusa e distante. «Papà?», lo chiamò di nuovo.

«Credo che lascerò a tua madre questa incombenza», rispose dopo un momento Brian, con tono gelido.

«Ma se dici sempre che…».

«Lo so quello che dico!», tagliò corto Brian, «Mangia, prima che si freddi».

Gus fece per protestare, sorpreso dal repentino cambio d’umore del padre, ma la madre attirò il suo sguardo e annuì seria, invitandolo a mangiare. Gus ubbidì, ma la sua espressione accigliata la diceva lunga su quanto poco avesse capito di quello che stava capitando.

Forse fu per quello che Lindsay si schiarì la voce con fare teatrale. «Devo dirvi una cosa», esordì nel chiaro tentativo di ripristinare il clima sereno di poco prima, «e non resisto fino a domani!». Quando gli occhi di Brian e di Gus furono su di lei, la donna sorrise apertamente ai due uomini più importanti della sua vita e disse: «Mel e io stiamo pensando di tornare a vivere a Pittsburgh».

«Mamma Mel e JR vengono qui? Quando?», chiese Gus, euforico.

Lindsay rise della smorfia di Brian e gli accarezzò una mano. «Appena avremo trovato una casa e un lavoro», spiegò.

«Perché intanto non venite a stare qui?», chiese Gus, ignorando del tutto il padre.

«Perché tuo padre e Mel non farebbero che litigare dalla mattina alla sera», rispose Lindsay, come se fosse ovvio.

«Ma c’è un sacco di spazio! E papà lavora tutto il giorno…».

«Figliolo», lo interruppe Brian, piccato, «quando sarò morto potrai disporre dei miei averi come preferisci, sempre che Justin non mi abbia ridotto prima sul lastrico, ma per il momento questa è ancora casa mia».

«Perché Justin dovrebbe ridurti sul lastrico?», chiese Lindsay, divertita.

Brian fece un’espressione incredula prima di risponderle in maniera affettata. «È un artista! Ha gusti raffinati e molto costosi!». Lindsay si trattenne dal ridere e Brian la fulminò con lo sguardo prima di proseguire. «Sembra che abbia trovato un appartamento decente a New York, ma non ha voluto dirmi quanto mi costerà l’affitto».

«Pagherai tu? Pensavo che Justin non volesse che provvedessi ancora a lui», obiettò Lindsay.

Brian si strinse nelle spalle. «Ho accumulato un sacco di miglia gratuite venendo a Toronto e sarebbe un peccato sprecarle quindi, dal momento che andrò spesso a New York, mi sembra giusto contribuire alle spese», spiegò stringendosi nelle spalle.

Lindsay sorrise e si sporse a baciarlo sulla guancia. Si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa che lasciò perplesso Gus, ma la sua tranquillità non durò molto: «A proposito, figliolo», riprese suo padre, «tua madre e io ci stavamo chiedendo se avessi finalmente preso una decisione per quanto riguarda l’università».

Gus sentì la salivazione azzerarsi. «Sì, io…», bofonchiò, «ho spedito una lettera di domanda per la Carnegie Mellon».

Brian gli fece cenno di continuare, mentre Lindsay gli chiedeva: «Solo una?».

«Avanti, Gus», lo incitò Brian. «Stiamo aspettando. Mel è convinta che ti iscriverai a Giurisprudenza, ma… io ho scommesso con tua madre per Economia!».

«A me basta che ti prendano, considerando tutto quello che hai combinato quest’anno!», precisò Lindsay, pratica.

Gus guardò i suoi genitori che lo fissavano in attesa e si schiarì la voce. «Ecco io… avrei optato per… Scienze Sociali», disse masticando le ultime parole. Sapeva che suo padre l’avrebbe presa male, ma quando Brian aprì bocca, scoprì _quanto_.

«Scienze Sociali?!», sbottò incredulo Brian. Spostò il piatto e intrecciò le dita davanti a sé, e Gus comprese che non avrebbe lasciato perdere. «Capisco che i tuoi voti siano a malapena sopra la media, ma non è un buon motivo per scegliere di fare il disoccupato a vita!».

«Brian…», lo richiamò Lindsay, ma Brian non le diede ascolto.

«Ma dove hai la testa, Gus?!», sbottò spingendo indietro la sedia con un rumore stridulo, «Con un corso in Economia e Marketing avresti l’avvenire garantito: potresti lavorare con me!».

«Ma io non ci capisco niente di pubblicità e poi…», provò Gus, ma Brian lo interruppe alzando un singolo dito.

«Ti insegnerei io i trucchi del mestiere!», continuò suo padre, «Sei il mio erede, Cristo Santo! È così complicato interessarti un po’ all’azienda che erediterai in ogni caso?».

«Brian, calmati, per favore!», lo riprese Lindsay.

«Non dirmi di calmarmi, Linz!», abbaiò Brian e il suo indice cominciò a battere con precisione sul tavolo, sottolineando le sue parole. «È ora che Gus metta i piedi per terra e pensi al futuro! Cosa pensa di andare a fare con Scienze Sociali?!».

«La facoltà di Scienze Sociali ha molti corsi in comune con quella di Economia», gli ricordò Lindsay, «e bisognerebbe essere masochisti per venire a lavorare con te», gli disse schietta, bloccando sul nascere la sua risposta. «Al minimo errore gli faresti una scenata tale da fargli perdere qualsiasi entusiasmo, per non parlare della fiducia nelle sue capacità. Lo sai come sei fatto, Brian!».

Brian sbuffò e le fece una linguaccia e Gus ringraziò il cielo che ci fosse sua madre a tenere a bada suo padre come nemmeno Justin sapeva fare.

 

*

 

A metà giornata, i coperchi dei bidoni della spazzatura sul retro del Diner erano già caldi, il sole si rifletteva sui simboli catarifrangenti e l’odore della spazzatura era diventato più forte. Stella gettò l’ultimo sacco nero della cucina e quando chiuse il coperchio vide il signor Kinney che la osservava strizzando un po’ gli occhi infastiditi dal sole.

«Buongiorno», lo salutò di buon umore, raggiungendolo.

«Hai cinque minuti?», le chiese, saltando i convenevoli. Aveva l’aria troppo seria e Stella annuì, spostandosi quanto bastava per mettersi all’ombra.

«È successo qualcosa?», chiese, un po’ sulle spine. Aveva caldo e sarebbe rientrata volentieri, ma il signor Kinney non pareva intenzionato a entrare sebbene fosse più vestito di lei e il nodo della sua cravatta sembrasse dannatamente stretto.

«Gus vuole invitarti al ballo della scuola», le disse, «immagino che te lo dirà uno di questi giorni. Ha chiesto a sua madre di aiutarti nella scelta del vestito».

Stella lo guardò a bocca aperta. Le si illuminò lo sguardo e si trattenne dall’abbracciarlo. «Vuole invitare me?!», chiese invece, come se non ci credesse davvero. Avrebbe urlato di gioia, anche se il padre di Gus le aveva appena rovinato la sorpresa, e fu quello a trattenerla dall’esultare e farle sorgere un dubbio. «Perché me lo sta dicendo?», domandò intuendo dall’espressione dell’uomo che la risposta non le sarebbe piaciuta.

Quando il signor Kinney si mise le mani sui fianchi, aprendo la giacca grigia sulla camicia chiara e serrando le labbra tra i denti, la sua intuizione divenne quasi una certezza e l’esitazione dell’uomo le fece stringere lo stomaco per l’ansia. «Voglio che rifiuti», si decise a dire lui e a Stella parve che il mondo prendesse a girare troppo in fretta.

«Cosa?», chiese con un filo di voce.

«Voglio che rifiuti», ripeté Brian, «a dirla tutta, vorrei che lo lasciassi, ma non posso importelo. Però, dato che sei in debito con me, ti chiedo di rifiutare l’invito di Gus. Giustificati come vuoi, non mi interessa, basta che tu non ci vada».

«Perché?», chiese di getto. «Mi dica almeno perché! Io pensavo…».

«Cosa?», la interruppe Brian in modo brusco. «Di piacermi? Sì, spero che mio figlio incontri qualcuno come te, quando sarà più grande».

«Ma non me», concluse lei con labbra tremanti, cominciando a capire. Gli occhi iniziarono a pizzicarle e le parve quasi di non riuscire a respirare. Nella sua angoscia si fece largo la voce del signor Kinney: «Ascoltami Stella, sei una ragazza intelligente e, se è destino che tu e Gus stiate assieme…», sospirò, «non ha importanza quello che dico io: voi vi ritroverete, ma… quando sarai una ragazza».

«Io sono una ragazza!», rispose lei, ferita ma determinata. Non riuscì, però, a trattenere oltre le lacrime e due scie nere di mascara le rigarono le guance.

«Sai cosa intendo», le rispose Brian con tono più condiscendente. «Hai davanti un percorso lungo e difficile, ma è il tuo percorso. Gus deve fare la sua vita, non può continuare a basare le proprie decisioni in tua funzione».

«Io non gli ho chiesto niente!», sbottò lei, sapendo già che ribattere era inutile.

Il signor Kinney, infatti, scosse la testa. «Non serve che tu glielo chieda.

«Ti ha conosciuto e si è innamorato di te quando eri un ragazzo e ha sostenuto le scelte del ragazzo che amava, anche se questo significava perderlo e avere al suo posto un’altra persona. Lo rispetto per questo, ma non voglio che un giorno se ne debba pentire. Diventa fino in fondo quella persona e se poi è destino…», aprì le braccia in un gesto di resa, «non porrò nessun ostacolo al vostro legame, ma… concedigli il tempo che serve anche a te, Stella».

Stella strinse la labbra, non voleva piangere, ma non poteva farne a meno. Aveva le spalle scosse da singhiozzi muti e le unghie corte mordevano la stoffa del grembiule fin quasi a bucarlo. Si sentiva tradita dall’uomo a cui si era affezionata come se fosse stato suo padre, si sentiva sola e spaventata come non era stata nemmeno quando se ne era andata da casa.

«Al St James si è fatto degli amici», continuò Brian, «come pensi che reagirebbero se scoprissero che sta con te? Nella migliore delle ipotesi lo deriderebbero e lo emarginerebbero».

«Perché mi dice queste cose?», singhiozzò Stella e vide Brian esitare. L’uomo si passò la lingua sulle labbra e distolse lo sguardo.

«Non voglio che succeda qualcosa di brutto a mio figlio», rispose lui dopo qualche istante.

Stella non sapeva di cosa Brian stesse parlando, avrebbe voluto colpirlo e gridargli di non mettersi tra lei e il ragazzo che amava. «Se raccontassi a Gus quello che è venuto a dirmi…», sibilò con un moto di rabbia, pronta a sfidarlo.

«Lo metteresti contro suo padre», concordò Brian, «è questo che vuoi per lui? Che si allontani dalla sua famiglia come hai fatto tu?».

Stella chiuse gli occhi inondati di lacrime e scosse la testa. Certo che no. Non voleva che Gus si sentisse come lei, che perdesse suo padre come lei. «Vuole anche che me ne vada?», trovò la forza di chiedergli.

Brian si strinse nelle spalle. «Questa è una decisione che spetta a te, ma a Debbie mancheresti se te ne andassi e, inoltre, abbiamo un patto e io intendo mantenere la mia parte, quindi mi aspetto che tu mantenga la tua».

«La scuola».

«La scuola», confermò Brian. Per un momento tacque, guardandola, e Stella si sentì così a disagio da stringersi le braccia intorno al busto e distogliere lo sguardo. Le lacrime trattenute le stavano chiudendo la gola, aveva bisogno di soffiare il naso e la testa iniziava a dolerle. «La mia richiesta riguarda solo il ballo», le disse ancora Brian. «Non andare con lui a quel maledetto ballo».

«E se io volessi andarci?», singhiozzò lei, incapace di trattenersi oltre. Rialzando gli occhi, si sorprese di leggere sul viso del signor Kinney l’ombra di un dolore inespresso, come una vecchia ferita che era tornata a far male.

Brian si passò di nuovo la lingua sulle labbra, serrandole poi tra loro, prima di risponderle. «Non sarò in città, quindi potresti farlo e io non potrei impedirtelo», disse con tono amaro, prendendo un fazzoletto pulito dalla tasca e passandoglielo.

Era un gesto che aveva già fatto e Stella si accigliò, guardando con sospetto il tessuto bianco ben piegato nella sua mano, ma poi lo prese. Ci si soffiò il naso e tamponò le lacrime che continuavano a scendere. Il mascara macchiò di nero il cotone e lei riprese a singhiozzare. Quello era il padre di Gus, ricordò a se stessa, non il suo. Era ovvio che mettesse suo figlio al primo posto. Una parte di lei capiva le sue ragioni ed era anche un po’ gelosa per il modo in cui il signor Kinney voleva proteggere suo figlio. Sarebbe stata contenta per Gus se non fosse stato da lei che lo proteggeva.

«Non può perdersi il ballo di suo figlio», disse con voce incerta, cercando di contenere i singhiozzi.

«Basta sua madre per queste cose», le rispose lui. «Porto Justin a Palm Spring per qualche giorno. È da tanto che non andiamo in vacanza assieme».

«E non potete andarci dopo il ballo?!», insistette lei, immaginando come si sarebbe sentito Gus, ma Brian le rivolse uno sguardo ostile che le mozzò il fiato in gola.

«Non ti riguarda, ragazzina!», tagliò corto l’uomo, voltandole le spalle e allontanandosi, lasciando Stella sola col proprio dolore.

 


	19. Stelle in cielo e sulla terra  [Brian; Gus]

**19**

#  Stelle in cielo e sulla terra

 

**[Brian; Gus]**

 

 

L’ombra delle San Jacinto Mountains si stava allungando sulla città mentre l’elica del ventilatore a soffitto continuava a girare pigra, facendo ondeggiare la tenda chiara alla finestra che dava sulla piscina dell’albergo. Gli schiamazzi dei bagnanti aumentavano dopo il tonfo di ogni tuffo, la musica somigliava a una nenia soporifera suonata dalla sabbia del deserto che graffiava le strade della città. I due ragazzi messicani che avevano abbordato la sera prima in un locale alla moda se ne erano andati da ore, e loro si erano concessi l’ultimo round, facendo salire ulteriormente la temperatura nel loro letto, prima di cedere ai 40° all’ombra.

Una mano fresca gli accarezzò il torace e Brian si umettò le labbra. Aveva sete, ma non aveva voglia di alzarsi, anche se il letto era zuppo di sudore. Il corpo accanto a lui si mosse, sollevandosi, e la lingua di Justin cominciò a leccarlo diligentemente, levandogli il sudore di dosso e sostituendolo con una traccia di saliva. Giocherellò col suo capezzolo sinistro, facendolo inturgidire, e risalì fino allo sterno, al collo, baciandolo pigramente. «Sei tutto sudato», osservò Justin con la voce scurita dal desiderio, «potremmo fare una doccia», suggerì iniziando a percorrere a ritroso la strada che aveva fatto fin lì.

Brian sorrise, restando a occhi chiusi, fino a quando la lingua di Justin non si infilò nel suo ombelico. «Vuoi che ti scopi sotto la doccia?», gli chiese soddisfatto. Justin non rispose, scivolando un po’ più giù. Lo sentì respirare a fondo, inalando l’odore pungente del suo inguine e allargò le gambe quanto bastava perché ci si infilasse in mezzo.

«Direi che me la cavo ancora per essere un vecchietto con un coglione solo», commentò quando sentì le labbra del suo compagno chiudersi sul suo cazzo di nuovo duro. Justin colse il suggerimento e si spostò più in basso, gli prese in bocca il testicolo che gli era rimasto e leccò con forza, strappandogli un gemito.

«Non sei vecchio», lo contraddisse Justin, quando si stese di nuovo accanto a lui. «Vuoi andare a vedere altre case, oggi?», indagò leccandosi poi le labbra. Brian scosse il capo e Justin si stiracchiò. «Bene, perché non posso credere che tu voglia comprare una casa a Palm Springs».

«Perché no?», domandò Brian, girandosi sul fianco e abbracciandolo. Finalmente aprì gli occhi. Erano tutti e due sfatti e col viso arrossato dal sole, ma quello di Justin lo era molto di più del suo: avrebbe dovuto portare una protezione solare, ma non ci aveva pensato. Era andato a prenderlo all’aeroporto, come al solito, e lo aveva trascinato al nuovo imbarco senza nemmeno dirgli dove stavano andando. Aveva preparato due valigie, ma in quella di Justin non c’era molto dato che la maggior parte delle sue cose era a New York, ragion per cui si era ripromesso di comprare tutto quello che sarebbe servito loro.

«Perché non ci verresti mai», sbuffò Justin, portandogli una mano tra i capelli e incollando il petto al suo. Lo baciò con desiderio, uno di quei baci che precedevano il sesso, e Brian ringraziò di aver portato una buona scorta di profilattici.

«Grazie di avermi portato all’Art Museum», aggiunse leccandogli le labbra e Brian quasi di mise a ridere.

«Credevo che non saremmo più usciti da quel cazzo di museo!», lo prese in giro e Justin gli morse il labbro inferiore. Brian poteva sentire l’odore della sua eccitazione e allungò una mano tra le sue gambe, accarezzandolo con vigore.

«Doccia!», miagolò Justin, spingendosi contro il suo palmo e allungando il collo per mordergli il mento convincendolo ad alzarsi.

«Non possiamo uscire puzzando come due topi di fogna», convenne Brian, strattonandolo per farlo alzare. Lo spinse dentro il box doccia, aprendo il getto d’acqua gelata sulla sua pelle accaldata.

«È fredda!», strillò Justin, ma Brian entrò subito dietro di lui e lo circondò con le braccia, stringendoselo al petto mentre regolava l’acqua. «Ti scaldo io», gli rispose con un sorriso in tralice e, prima che Justin gli desse le spalle, appoggiando le mani al vetro del box, vide comparire sul suo viso la più maliziosa delle espressioni.

 

Il tramonto aveva infiammato le vette del San Jacinto e i lampioni lungo le strade di Palm Strings si erano accesi illuminando dal basso le fronde delle palme, agitate dall’aria calda del deserto. Le insegne colorate scomparivano dietro alla fiumana di gente che animava le vie, entrando e uscendo dai locali che rigurgitavano musica e risate. Le piscine baluginavano della tenue luminescenza verde-azzurra delle piastrelle sul fondo, in attesa dell’inizio delle feste serali; doveva esserci qualche evento particolare quel giorno, del resto Brian aveva sentito dire che ce n’erano quasi ogni settimana.

«Dove vuoi andare?», gli chiese Justin, alzando un po’ la voce per farsi sentire.

«Da nessuna parte», gli rispose Brian, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle per stringerselo al fianco.

«Come?», chiese Justin, «È incredibile! Qui fuori è come stare al Babylon!», si lamentò stringendosi maggiormente a lui.

«Guardati intorno, Raggio di Sole, magari riconosci qualcuno di famoso», lo strinse di più Brian, sogghignando.

«E poi?», gli chiese Justin, perplesso.

«E poi, se ci piace, ce lo scopiamo», rispose lui, come se fosse ovvio.

Justin alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Come ho fatto a non pensarci da solo?!», ironizzò.

«Come se non ti piacesse!», commentò Brian. Era l’ultima sera che trascorrevano in città, l’indomani sarebbero tornati a casa. Non poteva più rimandare.

«Lo sai che mi piace», ammise Justin, «ma mi piace di più scopare con te».

Brian si chinò a baciargli i capelli mentre proseguivano lungo la via affollata. «Mi pare che lo facciamo piuttosto spesso», gli fece notare. Avevano scopato come una coppia di sposi novelli, da quando erano lì.

«Sai cosa voglio dire», brontolò Justin, con tono rassegnato.

Brian lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche come sarebbe andata a finire. Ci avevano già provato, in fondo, e sapevano che non avrebbe mai funzionato. «Ascolta, Justin», gli disse, «ci saranno sempre altri uomini. Riempiranno i vuoti, ma questo non significa che conteranno qualcosa. Io non ti sarò fedele e non pretenderò mai che tu lo sia; noi non diventeremo come quegli etero che non sanno vivere da soli, che si appoggiano l’uno all’altro per poi tradirsi e accusarsi a vicenda. Noi continueremo a fare quello che vogliamo, a scopare con chi vogliamo, e a stare assieme perché lo vogliamo». Si fermò, togliendogli il braccio dalle spalle e lo attirò a sé, in modo da guardarlo dritto negli occhi. «Noi non abbiamo bisogno dell’approvazione di preti pedofili e di un Dio che non ci vuole», gli disse guardano nei suoi occhi azzurri mentre la gente camminava loro intorno, cercando di evitarli. «Ogni uomo qui attorno mi è testimone, ogni stella in cielo, ogni granello di sabbia del deserto che finché mi vorrai al tuo fianco, io ci sarò», gli promise.

«Brian…», Justin si accigliò, imbarazzato da quell’improvvisa dichiarazione di affetto. Guardava Brian cercando di capire dove volesse andare a parare, ma quando Brian prese dalla tasca i due anelli che aveva portato con sé, sgranò gli occhi, rimanendo senza fiato nel riconoscere le loro fedi, quelle che erano rimaste per anni nel cassetto del comodino di Brian, sepolte dai preservativi.

«Siamo già sposati, Justin», gli disse. «Io sono tuo marito perché è quello che scelgo di essere ogni giorno e non me ne frega un cazzo che non ci sia un certificato di matrimonio a dirlo, perché non è un pezzo di carta a dire quello che siamo, quello che proviamo l’uno per l’altro…», prese un respiro profondo e sorrise, cercando di mascherare l’emozione, «Quindi, se per te va bene, questi hanno aspettato anche troppo. Sono il simbolo del mio impegno con te», gli disse mentre gli porgeva l’anello. «Ti prometto che da me avrai sempre la verità e che tornerò sempre da te, indipendentemente da quanti amanti avremo e da quante volte ci separeremo».

La gente che continuava a passare non badava a loro, ma se anche qualcuno l’avesse fatto, né Brian né Justin se ne sarebbero accorti. Lo sguardo di Justin sembrava incapace di staccarsi dalla fede, alzò lentamente la mano e permise a Brian di infilargliela al dito. Rimase a guardare la propria mano per un tempo che a Brian parve infinito, ma poi alzò gli occhi lucidi su di lui. Prese l’altro anello dalla sua mano e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non ci riuscì. Dovette respirare a fondo prima che una risata nervosa liberasse la sua gola. «Ti amo, Brian», riuscì a dire prima di infilargli la fede all’anulare sinistro. Brian serrò la mano, considerando il peso di quel cerchietto d’oro, ma non ebbe il tempo di pensarci troppo perché Justin si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e lo baciò.

 

*

 

Stella era bellissima nell’abito rosa di sua madre. Debbie l’aveva modificato perché le stesse a pennello e Lindsay l’aveva aiutata a truccarsi, eppure i suoi occhi non erano sereni. Nell’ultima settimana era stata scostante e aveva cercato di convincerlo a cercarsi un’altra dama. Erano intervenute persino sua madre e nonna Debbie per convincerla che non poteva rifiutare.

Lindsay aveva affrontato sua madre per farsi dare il vestito con cui aveva partecipato al proprio ballo, dicendole con orgoglio che suo figlio usciva con una ragazza transessuale. Gus aveva avuto il sospetto che l’avesse fatto per causare un infarto a nonna Peterson: se fosse morta, la loro famiglia non avrebbe avuto bisogno di cercare un’altra casa. In ogni caso, il vestito sembrava fatto apposta per Stella.

Le due donne avevano atteso in salotto con lui e Carl che la ragazza scendesse; Carl scattò una foto e il lampo del flash le fece chiudere gli occhi per un istante.

«Stella…», sussurrando il suo nome, Gus le porse la mano per aiutarla a scendere gli ultimi gradini. «Sei bellissima!», le disse, incapace di distogliere gli occhi da lei. Stella non rispose, limitandosi a fare un sorriso incerto e Gus le posò un bacio lieve sulle labbra, mentre Carl scattava un’altra foto e Debbie scoppiava a ridere. «Non rovinarle il trucco prima del ballo, ragazzaccio!», lo rimproverò la donna, e a Gus venne spontaneo sorridere.

«Non lo farò», promise. «Andiamo?», le chiese e lei annuì un po’ troppo rigidamente, ma Gus non se ne accorse o forse diede la colpa all’emozione.

«Divertitevi, ragazzi, e state attenti», si raccomandò Lindsay. «A Melanie verrà un infarto, quando vedrà le foto!».

Gus rise. «Anche a papà». Strizzò l’occhio a sua madre e salutò Carl e Debbie guidando Stella fuori, tenendola per mano. C’era la macchina di Justin parcheggiata davanti al vialetto di casa Horvat-Novotny e non era sicuro che suo padre lo sapesse, ma, in qualche modo, sua madre aveva convinto Justin a prestargliela per quella sera. Aprì la portiera per far accomodare Stella e girò intorno all’auto per mettersi al posto di guida.

Erano appena partiti quando Stella si decise a parlare. «Gus», pigolò con una voce sottile, come se avesse pianto per tutto il giorno, tanto che lui si girò a guardarla preoccupato. «Accosta, per piacere. Non voglio venire».

«Stella…».

«Per favore, Gus», lo supplicò lei, e Gus accostò. Accese le frecce di posizione e sospirò, girandosi verso di lei.

«Vuoi dirmi cosa c’è?», le chiese col tono infastidito.

Stella si torturava le dita, e lui le prese a forza una mano, stringendola tra le proprie. «Perché non vuoi più venire al ballo? Mi era sembrato che ne fossi entusiasta quando te l’ho chiesto».

Nell’abitacolo dell’auto c’era poca luce, ma Gus vide Stella girarsi dall’altra parte. «Se qualcuno si accorge che non sono una ragazza…».

«Tu sei una ragazza!», la contraddisse Gus, «E come vuoi che lo scoprano?».

«Se dovessi andare in bagno…».

«Dubito che ci siano orinatoi nei bagni delle ragazze!», sbottò Gus, «E anche se ci fossero non li useresti!». Forse aveva usato un tono troppo duro: sentì la mano di Stella irrigidirsi e il profilo del suo viso si abbasso mesto.

«Non voglio…», la voce di Stella era ridotta a un sussurro, «non…». Prese nella mano libera una manciata di stoffa rosa e la strattonò, lasciandola poi andare. «Mi sento un pagliaccio vestita così».

«Ma se ti piaceva questo vestito!». Gus respirò a fondo di nuovo e chiuse gli occhi. Negli ultimi giorni Stella era stata intrattabile e, anche se sapeva che era colpa degli ormoni, la sua pazienza era arrivata al limite. Voleva solo passare una bella serata con lei, in fondo.

«Il vestito è bello, ma non fa per me», cercò di spiegargli lei.

«Senti», le fece, ormai spazientito, «non dobbiamo stare tanto. Andiamo, balliamo una o due canzoni, beviamo qualcosa, e torniamo a casa!».

Stella sfilò la mano dalla sua e se la strinse al petto, di nuovo chiusa in se stessa.

«Cosa c’è che non va?», le chiese, sforzandosi di non arrabbiarsi. «Perché non mi parli più?».

Stella non rispose e, per un momento, Gus pensò che l’avrebbe davvero riaccompagnata a casa, si sarebbe tolto quel vestito da damerino e se ne sarebbe andato a letto sbattendo la porta, ma quando rimise in moto l’auto gli venne un’idea. «Non andremo al ballo della scuola», le disse con un sorriso furbo, invertendo il senso di marcia per dirigersi a Liberty Avenue.

Il loft non era lontano: in una decina di minuti girarono nella Fuller e parcheggiarono davanti all’appartamento di Molly.

«Dove siamo?», chiese Stella, scendendo dall’auto.

«Nella nostra sala da ballo privata», le rispose Gus, mostrandole le chiavi dell’appartamento.

Il montacarichi arrivò sferragliando all’ultimo piano e Gus sollevò la grata di protezione. «Adesso chiudi gli occhi», le disse prendendola per mano e guidandola davanti alla porta. Aprì e accese la luce sull’ampio monolocale.

«Che te ne pare?», le chiese quindi, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro.

Stella si guardò attorno: era un ambiente particolare, mobili moderni e ricercati e una barriera di piante allineate davanti alle finestre, soffitto alto e pavimento lucido. Alle pareti c’erano decine di fotografie scattate da Molly durante i suoi viaggi. «È…», iniziò Stella, ma non trovò le parole per concludere la frase. «Ma possiamo stare qui?», chiese rivolgendogli uno sguardo incredulo.

Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle. «Justin mi ha dato le chiavi per innaffiare le piante», le ricordò, raggiungendo lo stereo. Passò in rassegna i CD di Molly fino a che non trovò qualcosa che gli piaceva. «Non ha detto di non portare nessuno», disse mentre le prime note iniziavano a riempire l’aria. Spinse di lato il divano e ammucchiò il tappeto ai suoi piedi scoprendo il parquet chiaro. «Mi fa l’onore di questo ballo, signorina Poirier?», le chiese con un inchino esagerato, porgendole la mano e, per la prima volta, quella sera, la vide sorridere.

Stella posò la mano sulla sua e lo seguì in un girotondo che non sembrava proprio un ballo, ma che fece ridere entrambi. «Ti amo», le disse Gus, e Stella gli si fece più vicina, sollevando il mento in un invito che Gus raccolse al volo. Aveva voglia di baciarla e di stringerla e quando Stella si ritrasse, sorridente e col viso arrossato, lui cercò di nuovo le sue labbra. Erano morbide e sapevano di fragola e Gus smise di ballare mentre le sue mani si facevano audaci.

Stava iniziando un’altra canzone quando la strinse più forte. «Fai l’amore con me», le chiese con la speranza che non rifiutasse un’altra volta, che non lo respingesse di nuovo, ma Stella si ritrasse, cercando di sfuggire alle sue braccia. «Non scappare, Stella, ti prego».

«È per questo che mi hai portata qui?», gli chiese con tono ferito, guardandolo indignata.

«No», le disse Gus, accarezzandole il viso. «Ma… vorrei che ti fidassi di me. Non mi importa come sei fatta…». Si zittì quando vide gli occhi di Stella inumidirsi di nuovo. Non sapeva cosa avesse detto di sbagliato questa volta. «Stella?».

Stella non permise alle lacrime di scendere. Fece un paio di respiri profondi e cercò di sorridergli. «Io mi fido di te, Gus», gli disse deglutendo a vuoto. L’ombra del pomo d’Adamo comparve sulla sua gola contratta. «Non mi fido di…», si fermò, distogliendo lo sguardo per un momento e si morse il labbro inferiore truccato di rosa. «Non mi fido di quello che provo per te», gli disse tutto d’un fiato. «Non credo di amarti ancora», precisò scivolando fuori dal suo abbraccio.

Gus la guardò pietrificato, il pavimento del loft aveva iniziato a precipitare sotto i suoi piedi, i suoi punti di riferimento si stavano confondendo come se avesse preso una grande sbronza. «Cosa…?», biascicò.

«Scusa, Gus… Voglio tornare a casa», disse lei con gli occhi lucidi e il petto che si gonfiava rapidamente. Gli voltò le spalle e corse alla porta, spingendola col tutto il peso del suo corpo per fare presto. Si chiuse nel montacarichi e, solo quando sentì il rumore della grata, Gus si riscosse.

«Stella! Aspetta!», la chiamò, ma lei aveva già premuto il pulsante per la discesa.

«Non seguirmi», singhiozzò lei, un attimo prima che il montacarichi lasciasse l’ultimo piano.

Gus non riusciva a credere che Stella se ne stesse andando a quel modo, che gli avesse detto… _che non credeva di amarlo ancora_ … eppure lo aveva baciato… Se era un brutto sogno, voleva svegliarsi e se non lo era… voleva una spiegazione, ma lei gli aveva detto di non seguirlo e, improvvisamente, Gus non sapeva più cosa fare. Tornò nell’appartamento e si sedette sul divano, con la testa tra le mani, e pianse.

Ripensò al comportamento di Stella delle ultime settimane, al suo nervosismo e ai suoi tentativi di declinare quell’invito. Si chiese se avesse conosciuto qualcun altro a scuola o al Diner o se fosse colpa sua.

Avrebbe voluto qualcuno che lo abbracciasse e gli dicesse cosa fare. Avrebbe voluto non sentire il cuore tanto stretto da fargli male. «Stella…», singhiozzò e un sorriso gli balenò per un momento in mente, mandandogli un brivido lungo la schiena. Una mano che lo sfiorava, ma non era quella di Stella. Gus si sentì stringere la gola e sciolse furiosamente il papillon. Aveva bisogno di sciacquarsi il viso e di uscire o sarebbe impazzito. Non sapeva per quanto fosse rimasto seduto lì a piangersi addosso, ma si guardò nello specchio e prese una decisione. Si scompigliò i capelli, tolse la giacca elegante del completo e la camicia, tirando la maglietta fuori dai pantaloni e scese in strada, camminando a passo spedito nel buio interrotto dai lampioni.

Sapeva dove andare, anche se non aveva avuto il coraggio di formulare il pensiero. Il Babylon, con le sue insegne colorate, lo attirava con la promessa incerta e ambigua di trasgressione e spensieratezza. Almeno lì non avrebbe pensato, non avrebbe sentito quel dolore che gli lacerava il petto: la musica assordante avrebbe messo a tacere il suo cuore.

Dentro al Babylon faceva caldo e Gus si fermò all’ingresso, cercando qualcuno che probabilmente non c’era nemmeno. Le luci si riflettevano sui coriandoli dorati appiccicati alla pelle sudata dei ragazzi, minuscole stelle fasulle destinate a finire calpestate a terra o negli scarichi delle docce. Gus non lo vide arrivare, ma quando Dylan gli fu davanti sentì l’eccitazione salire. «Sono venuto», gli disse, cercando di farsi sentire sopra il frastuono della musica e del proprio cuore.

«Non ancora», gli rispose il ragazzo, con un sorriso sicuro che mise a tacere il suo dolore, «ma mi assicurerò di farti venire prima di rimandarti a casa».

Gus sorrise in tralice e scese con lui sulla pista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati alla fine.  
> Vi ringrazio tantissimo per aver letto questa storia di un'autrice sconosciuta e straniera.  
> Vi ringrazio di averla commentata.  
> Un grazie va, ancora una volta, a Lorie per aver corretto la mia traduzione disastrosa.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta e che abbiate ritrovato nelle mie parole i personaggi che amiamo.  
> So che questo non è il finale che vi auguravate, non per tutti i personaggi, ma ricordate il tragico finale della prima stagione?  
> Io ho inteso "Seventeen" come la mia sesta stagione, una sorta di revival a cui dovrebbe fare seguito la settima stagione e, infatti, questa storia ha un seguito.  
> Esso si intitola "Seventeen2 – Il thumpa thumpa continua", ma io non l'ho tradotto.  
> Esso è lungo 15 capitoli, ma io non lo reputo buono come "Seveteen" e prima di una eventuale traduzione dovrei avere il tempo di sistemarlo.  
> Prima di salutarvi, vi lascio il link al pdf stampabile di "Seventeen". La copertina è realizzata dalla bravissima Kisachaya. Lo trovate qui: https://www.dropbox.com/s/en2zh6e6ufu1vhk/Seventeen%20%E2%80%93%20English.pdf?dl=0


End file.
